Street Fighter X Mai-HiME character profiles (official)
by TheEternalRival
Summary: List of official character profiles in the Street Fighter and Mai-HiME roster in alphabetical order. *..DISCLAIMER, I don't own Street Fighter and Mai-HiME.. they belong to Capcom and Sunrise..*
1. Abel

**Abel** (アベル) is a mixed martial artist who first appeared in _Street Fighter IV_. He is described as a amnesiac, a "man with no past" looking to defeat surviving members of Shadaloo. Later in the game, it is revealed that he is the same as Seth - a spare body created for use by M. Bison. which explains the changes in eye color Abel experiences when he does his Soulless Ultra Combo.

He believes himself to be a French mercenary, but does not know where he was born. It is established in _Street Fighter IV_ that Abel once worked for a French mercenary group, but knew nothing of his past. Abel is a fan of Fei Long because of his movies, and also recognises Zangief most likely from watching wrestling.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **November 5

**Birthplace: **Supposedly France (actual birthplace unknown)

**Height: **6' 6" (198 cm)

**Weight: **187 lbs (85 kg)

**Eye color: **Blue (White with black sclera during Ultra)

**Hair color: **Blonde

**Blood type: **A

**Fighting style: **Traditional wrestling, MMA, Judo, and Full Contact Karate

**Likes: **Dogs, Bears and Fei Long's films

**Dislikes: **Oysters, Shadaloo

**Rival(s): **Seth, Guile, Fei Long, Zangief, Shizuru Fujino (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Sewing

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **Wheel Kick, Marseilles Roll, Tornado Throw, Change of Direction, Falling Sky

**First game: **_Street Fighter IV_

**English voice actor(s):** Jason Liebrecht

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Kenji Takahashi

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Abel is a very well built individual. He towers over many of the other characters, being almost on par with Zangief in terms of bulk. He wears a blue Sambo Gi top with white spandex shorts, blue shin guards and thick gloves, alluding to his MMA appearance. He has blue eyes and sports a "faux-hawk", and is covered in scars from head to toe, most likely from being experimented on, or from being damaged in the wreckage he was found in.

_**Personality**_

Abel has a quiet nature that is often mistaken for aloofness and emotional detachment. In truth, however, Abel is a kind and compassionate man, though his amnesia has caused him to develop a tough outer persona. By the time of _Super Street Fighter IV_, though he remains somewhat aloof, Abel has become more sociable and friendly to his allies, thanking Chun-Li, and giving El Fuerte chocolate. He also shows a soft spot for puppies (and bears as seen in _Street Fighter X Tekken_), and is a big fan of Fei Long.

_**Story**_

According to the official website[4], Abel is "_actually nothing more than a genetically engineered replacement body created for use by M. Bison_. _He was to be disposed of with the other failed creations, but he alone managed to survive and escape_ ".

Abel was found in an abandoned Shadaloo base suffering from amnesia and raised by a mysterious soldier. Abel claims that the man who found him died recently, and Abel feels that he has had no family. After finding a stray puppy and taking him in,[5] he starts a journey of discovery to find who he really was and where he came from, after which he says he will be able to name the dog. He first goes to the detective, Chun-Li, who is investigating Shadaloo. Upon hearing his connection to Shadaloo, she recommends that he participate in the S.I.N. Tournament to learn more about his past.

During the course of the tournament, he comes across Guile, who is able to use the moves the soldier he was nursed back to health by had used. When Abel recognizes Guile's techniques, Guile realizes that Abel must have known Charlie, and immediately starts pressing him for answers. Abel refuses to reveal secrets to someone he's never met before and their fight escalates. Guile then learns that the man who saved Abel could use the Sonic Boom, and tells Abel that it must have been Charlie. Abel also encounters Fei Long at some point, and the movie star is impressed with the mercenary's ability. Abel eventually arrives at S.I.N. headquarters around the same time as Guile and Chun-Li. As Guile races to rescue Chun-Li from Vega's trap, Seth (or one of the 26 copies of Seth) stops Guile in his tracks. Abel tackles Seth, allowing Guile to reach Chun-Li before she dies. Abel is surprised to find that he and Seth look identical. Abel is called "imperfect" as Bison appears from behind and destroys "Seth". Bison allows Abel to leave unharmed for unknown reasons. Abel is later seen looking at the ruined S.I.N. base with Guile and an unconscious Chun-Li.

After the tournament, Abel informs Chun-Li that he's going to go on another journey to find more answers.[5] He also goes to Fei Long, warning him of the dangers he may face from S.I.N. and offering to help.

Abel was the first person to be chosen by Bison to be converted into a doll (Seth - alike). Unlike other dolls which are marked by number, this successful one was named "Abel". Based on UDON's Street Fighter IV comic, after Bison's doll No. 15 lost his battle with Akuma, his head was kicked hard, resulting in the software installed by Bison being destroyed and No. 15 becoming free. He named himself Seth. "_The first incubator to have a name was my brother, Abel. A character in a book I read with that name had a younger brother... his name would be an appropriate one..._"

* * *

_**Abilities**_

Abel has a very aggressive fighting style, and uses Combat Sambo (Russian wrestling with military elements) and various MMA styles mixed with Judo, according to the _Street Fighter IV_ Strategy Guide. Abel is mainly a grappler, and many of his moves either chain into a throw or set a foe up for one; several moves also take advantage of the foe's direction. Since he moves rather slowly, one would assume he would have a difficult time getting close enough to throw an opponent; however, most of his techniques get him either behind an enemy or right in their face. Abel is also capable of grounding airborne foes, getting very close in the process. Abel is a strong character who needs to get close to finish a fight, and has plenty of moves to achieve that end.

Because he has great combo potential, several grabs and lacks a projectile, Abel is generally played as a mixup-based character. He is also equipped with a good variety of crossups and overheads, an anti-air grab and a command grab; this makes Abel great for keeping opponents guessing, and punishing their mistakes.

* * *

**Trivia**

-It is implied that the soldier who cared for Abel was either entrusted with him by Charlie or is Charlie himself. He is only seen in shadow (possibly a call back to his identity of Shadow in _Marvel vs. Capcom_). However, this soldier's hair is much shorter than Charlie's signature style. According to Guile, the only two men on Earth who can use the Sonic Boom and Flash Kick are himself and Charlie (though it must be noted that Seth throws the move with one arm like Charlie). Abel mentions that the person who saved him told him to stay away from Shadaloo.

-Although Abel is one of the characters to be mistaken for Ken by Rufus, he is the only person who claims he is not Ken Masters in his win quote. ("_I'm not Ken Masters. Until today, I've never been told I even look like him._")

-Abel, is said to be a big fan of Fei Long and his movies. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, another one from the Mai-HiME roster shares this trait - Nagi Homura.


	2. Adon

**Adon** (アドン/อาดอน) is a character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He has appeared in the first Street Fighter game, and notably the Street Fighter Alpha series. He most recently appears in Super Street Fighter IV.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthplace:** Thailand

**Height:** 5' 11½" (182 cm)

**Weight:** 161 lbs (73 kg)

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color:** Red/Grey

**Blood type:** B

**Fighting style:** Muay Thai

**Likes:** Nothing special (except enjoying nature)

**Dislikes:** Sagat, people who talk big

**Rival(s):** Sagat, Akuma, Ryu, M. Bison, Ken (SFA3), Rose (SFA3), Dee Jay (SFA3), E. Honda

**Hobbies:** Waiku (a dance of Muay Thai)

**Moveset:** Rising Jaguar, Jaguar Kick, Airborne Jaguar Kick, Jaguar Tooth, Jaguar Crunch, Jaguar Varied Assault, Jaguar Revolver, Jaguar Avalanche

**First game:** Street Fighter

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Adon is well built and lean with broad shoulders and a muscular back.

_**Personality**_

Compared to the other fighters, Adon is shown to have a very great ego and is quite cocky, as well as boastful of his abilities. He tends to underestimate certain fighters, such as Ryu. He is often seen smiling and is truly arrogant, desiring to be seen as the "god" of Muay Thai.

* * *

**Abilities**

Adon fights with a more dynamic and acrobatic form of Muay Thai, allowing him to deliver ranged attacks effectively. Adon's special moves are generally fast-moving strikes that are counter-able if missed, requiring players to sufficiently confuse foes before overwhelming them with speed.

The Jaguar Kick is a slashing somersault kick that can be used in midair, where it is a good anti-air. . The Rising Jaguar is a double knee thrust capable of intercepting airborne attackers at a low angle, and passing through projectile attacks. The Jaguar Tooth , Adon's most versatile special move, allows Adon to leap off the edge of the screen to strike his opponent, or surprise them by landing early and delivering an alternate attack. These techniques are all highly effective at countering projectile-users, so they give him a slight edge against characters such as Ryu and Ken.

When using X-ISM Adon in Street Fighter Alpha 3, pressing any kick button while jumping will execute his trademark Jaguar Kick. However, this version of the Jaguar Kick is considered a normal move, and thus does not inflict block damage.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I think I should make Adon part of the crossover story. For some reasons his Ultra Combos were popular in use.


	3. Akane Higurashi

**Akane Higurashi** (日暮あかね, Higurashi Akane?) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series My-HiME. In the alternate universe sequel My-Otome and its manga series

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names:** _**Akane Soir**_ (Mai-Otome)

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Child:** Hari

**Love Interest:** Kazuya Kurauchi

**Rival(s): **  
_**Street Fighter:**_ Hokuto, Nanase (all friendly)  
**_Mai-HiME:_**Kazuya Kurauchi, Natsuki Kuga, Mai Tokiha, Midori Sugiura (all friendly)

**English voice actor(s):** Morgan Partridge

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Junko Iwao

* * *

**Story**

**Mai-HiME anime**

In My-HiME Akane is a classmate of Natsuki Kuga and works part-time as a waitress with Mai Tokiha and Midori Sugiura at the Linden Baum diner. She is shown to be dating Kazuya Kurauchi, Mai's classmate, who also works at the diner. She is also seen text messaging Kazuya during class with her cellphone. It is implied by Chie that Kazuya and Akane have difficult family lives, though this is not elaborated on.

In episode 5 an Orphan attacks the bus she is riding on, though Akane manages to escape mostly unharmed. She is timid around Miyu Greer, who was also present at the accident, though the exact reason is not revealed immediately. In episode 8 during the Founder's Day festival Akane takes Kazuya into the woods to tell him something, but is interrupted by Miyu, who asks Akane to help her against an Orphan. Akane then reluctantly summons her Element, a pair of tonfa and her Child - a tiger-like creature named Hari - and defeats the Orphan. She asks Kazuya to forgive her and is afraid that he will be terrified, only to learn that he accepts her, and the two share a kiss.

However, Miyu reveals herself to be a cyborg sent to gather information on the HiME, and proceeds to kill Hari in front of a screaming Akane. Kazuya then collapses and dissolves into green sparks in Akane's arms, and Nagi Homura appears to tell Akane that the true price of being a HiME is losing a loved one if defeated. Rumors begin circulating that she and Kazuya have eloped, and it is through this mistaken impression that Mai begins to wonder about her feelings for Reito Kanzaki.

Akane is later seen in a mental institution screaming for Kazuya by Natsuki Kuga, who eventually rescues her and puts her in a safe place. When the HiME and their loved ones are revived by Mashiro Kazahana, Akane is reunited with Kazuya and fights the final battle. At the end of the series she and Kazuya are seen together.

**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**

Akane's role in the crossover story is same those in the anime. However, when she was in a mental institution screaming for Kazuya, she is saved not only by Natsuki, but also by Charlie Nash. Throughout the story, she is also friends with two characters from the Street Fighter EX series, Hokuto and Nanase.

* * *

**Abilities**

Akane wields a pair of tonfa with both and upper and lower part to them as her Element that allow her to manipulate wind currents and slice foes with them. Her Child, Hari, resembles a tiger and is able to manipulate wind currents to slash at enemies before drawing them into a vacuum to crush them. Her HiME mark is located on her left upper back near her shoulder blade.

* * *

**Trivia**

-For the majority of the original series, Akane is the first character to demonstrate the mysterious mentally damaged state a HiME is left in after being defeated. Her bumbling characteristics seem to mirror the condition Kamille Bidan was left in at the end of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, another popular Sunrise series that My-HiME and My-Otome often parody.


	4. Akira Okuzaki

**Akira Okuzaki** (尾久崎晶 _Okuzaki Akira_**?**) is a fictional character from the anime and manga series My-HiME.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Hair Color:** Black

**Child:** Gennai

**Love Interest:** Takumi Tokiha

**Likes:** nothing special

**Dislikes:** Anyone in general who is working with Shadaloo (Vega, Balrog, Shadowgeist, even its leader, M. Bison)

**Rival(s): **  
_**Street Fighter:**_ Guy, Ibuki, Vega  
**_Mai-HiME:_** Takumi, Reito

**English voice actor(s):** Annika Odegard

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Sanae Kobayashi

* * *

**Story**

_**Mai-HiME anime and Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Akira is the roommate of Mai Tokiha's younger brother Takumi Tokiha and attends the Fuka Middle school with him. Akira's strong-willed and forceful personality contrasts with Takumi's kind and (relatively) feminine attitude and is extremely private, setting up a curtain and strict boundaries for the room. Akira is also a student of Ishigami, the art teacher.[1]

In the 10th episode ("Cake Wars") Akira assists Takumi in baking a cake for his sister Mai and setting up a surprise party for her. When Takumi is attacked by an Orphan after sending Akira to buy icing sugar for the cake. He is then rescued by a masked ninja, who despite obviously being Akira, asks that the "Secret Ninja of the School"'s identity be kept secret by him. At the end of the episode Akira is seen disrobing to tend to a wound incurred while fighting the Orphan, revealing not only her true gender, which has been kept secret for years, but the fact that she too is a HiME.

Eventually Akira's true identity is accidentally discovered by Takumi (Takumi barged in the bathroom as Akira was drying herself after a shower). Despite her orders to kill anyone who learns of her secret, she keeps Takumi alive, but makes him swear to silence. It also becomes evident that they have begun to develop deep feelings for each other, which becomes significant as the events of the HiME carnival progress.[2] It is later shown that one of her books turns out to be her drawing book, which is filled with her drawings of Takumi. When Nao Yuuki tries to abduct Takumi as revenge against Mai, Akira intervenes with her Child and flees into the forest with Takumi.

Unfortunately Mikoto Minagi is also in the forest, and influenced by the Obsidian Prince, Mikoto appears to be the one to destroy Akira's Child, Gennai, in the process taking Takumi's life, as he was Akira's most important person and had his life force connected to the Child.[3] A distressed Akira collapses after this, and is later seen being carried off by members of her father's clan.[4] It is later revealed, however, that Mikoto was not the one to defeat Akira and kill Takumi, but Shiho Munakata with her Child Yatagarasu in order to hurt Mai.[5]

In the final episode she is seen under their care tied to a wooden post when Mashiro revives the fallen HiME and their most important people, including Takumi. After participating in the final battle against the Obsidian Lord, Akira travels to America with Takumi where he receives surgery for his heart condition.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Akira's role remains intact. However, she is somewhat being compared to the likes of Guy and Ibuki, who are ninjas from the Street Fighter roster. Though Akira battles alone as a HiME, while Guy and Ibuki fight for Natsuki's side.

* * *

**Abilities**

Her Child in My-HiME, a huge frog-like creature named Gennai, is able to blind enemies with the giant spotlights on its back, allowing Akira to "pin" the enemy's shadow the ground and allow Gennai to execute its Jigoku Gama (literally "Hell Toad") attack, which involves Gennai launching a huge spiked ball out of its mouth towards the enemy. Akira's HiME mark is located on her upper right back; this location differs from that of medical astrology which is generally followed with the HiME's birthmarks (the body part associated with Taurus are the neck and throat.)

Gennai is also summoned with the long incantation "Rin, Pyou (or Byou), Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen (Kuji-in), Gennai, Appearance!". However, since its first appearance, Gennai hasn't been summoned in this manner; indeed, since Takumi was at the scene, this could have only been an act to help dissuade him from making any unwanted connections. Her Element is a double-bladed kunai that she can summon with the word "on", although she has also been seen to summon smaller shuriken to use as throwing weapons.[7][8] However, as with Gennai, this has only been the case with its initial appearance, as all others had it being summoned wordlessly. The kunai seems to be able to interact with one's shadow, as in one of its few uses, it pinned an Orphan in place after Akira threw the kunai into the Orphan's shadow. Her Child was killed by Yatagarasu (Shiho's Child), while in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Her Child was destroyed by Vega, a Shadaloo assassin who appears to be a ninja.

In the manga her element is much larger, and she is never seen summoning her Child, so the identity of her Key is unknown.


	5. Akuma (ENG), Gouki (JPN)

**Akuma** (悪魔 or アクマ, "Demon, Devil"), known in Japan as **Gouki** (豪鬼, _Gōki_, "Great Devil", "Great Demon" or "Great Ogre"), is a popular fighter as well as a popular villain in the _Street Fighter_ series and UDON comics. He is known as "The Supreme Master of the Fist."

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **Unknown

**Birthplace: **Unknown (presumably Japan)

**Height: **5'10" (178 cm)

**Weight: **176½ lbs (80 kg)

**Eye color: **Red

**Hair color: **Red / White (as Shin Akuma)

**Fighting style: **Nameless Ansatsuken art powered by the Satsui no Hadou

**Likes: **Martial arts, training, Satsui no Hadou, fighting Evil Ryu, strong opponents, becoming stronger, destroying Orphans (SFxMH)

**Dislikes: **Gouken (for not using their fighting style as it was intended to be used, and for sealing off the Satsui no Hado in Ryu), Weaklings, Anyone who interferes with his training, Goutetsu (for not embracing the Satsui no Hadou to his fullest extent), Shadowgeist (SFEX series), Garuda (SFEX series), Natsuki Kuga (for intervening his fight with Evil Ryu; SFxMH)

**Rival(s): **Ryu, Gouken, Gen, M. Bison, Adon (_SFA3_), Guy (_SFA3_), Oro (_SFIII_), Sean(_SFIII_), Gill (_SFIII_), Garuda (_EX series_),Hsien-Ko (_SGEMF_), Wolverine (_MvC_),Taskmaster (_MvC3_) Rugal Bernstein (_CvS_), Ogre (_SFxT_), Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH), Nagi Homura (SFxMH)

**Alignment: **Neutral/Lawful Evil (anti-villain)

**Moveset: **_Zugai-hasatsu, Tenmakujinkyaku, __Gou Hadouken_, _Gou Shoryuken_, _Hurricane Destruction Kick_, _Zanku Hadoken_, _Shakunetsu Hadoken_, _Hyakkishu_, _Ashura Senku_, _Messatsu Gou Hado_, _Messatsu Gou Shouryuu_, _Messatsu Gou Rasen_, _Shun Goku Satsu_, _Kongou Kokuretsu Zan_, _Tenshou Kaireki Jin_, _Misogi_

**First game: **_Super Street Fighter II Turbo_

**English voice actor(s): Dave Mallow** (_Street Fighter IV_-onwards)

**Japanese voice actor(s): Tomomichi Nishimura** (_Street Fighter Alpha series-Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike_), **Taketora** (_Street Fighter IV-onwards_)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Akuma/Gouki usually wears a black gi, but varies in the series (occasionally displayed as navy blue in artwork). He has red hair, sharp, pointed teeth, and is often bare-footed, though some games have him wearing brown sandals. He has a tanned skin and crimson eyes, and wears his deceased master Goutetsu's prayer beads around his neck, with a visible black _Ten_ (天, _ten_, "heaven") kanji on the center bead in some video games. He is seen with a black belt around on his gi, which is replaced as of _Street Fighter IV_ by a tightened rope around his gi. On the back of his gi, he has a red _Ten_ kanji (天, _Ten_) that sometimes appears glowing during certain win poses.

_**Personality**_

Akuma is a cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole purpose of existence is to hone his fighting skills by battling and destroying strong foes. He rarely displays any sign of emotions, aside from occasional bursts of anger, and almost never smiles. He takes his training very seriously, and deals brutally with those who dare interrupt him, as seen in his _Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike_ ending. Occasionally, he likes to test himself against worthy rivals (e.g. Gen, Oro). In combat, Akuma almost never resorts to his true strength since he is yet to find an opponent who is to withstand the full extent of his powers.

Akuma detests his brother Gouken for not giving in to the dark side of their arts which is, according to Akuma, the way they were intended to be used. He also blames Gouken for sealing off the darkness within Ryu thus preventing Ryu from reaching his true potential. This forces Akuma to give up on his planned duel with Ryu as he believes that only a fellow practitioner of Satsui no Hado can one day hope to defeat him.

Akuma refers to himself as a 'denizen of hell' and 'evil incarnate', and is seen as such by many. This may be a result of the Satsui no Hadou ("Surge of the Intent to Kill/Killing Intent") taking a toll on his mind.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Nagi mentions that Akuma somewhat poses a threat to the HiMEs, the District One, as well a foil to the Obsidian Lord's plans, not to mention that the Satsui no Hado is implied to be its weakness, ever since he made his presence known towards in the denizens of the land Fuka. He is usually seen training in the Orphan Sanctuary outside beneath the Fuka Academy, where he soundly destroyed many Orphans using his Kongou Kokuretsuzan.

On that very story, like in all games, Akuma shows his own sense of pragmatism when it comes to search for worthy opponents as well as his alignment with the main characters (i.e., Natsuki and Ryu)

_**Moral Code**_

Most of the time, Akuma abides by the code of the warrior. He fights to improve his skills, defeat powerful foes, or - on rare occasion - to gauge the other's abilities. Although he killed his teacher and believed he did the same with his brother (Gouken), Akuma did so in combat, and thus can be said to have not transgressed on his principles. He fights only warriors that he deems worthy, or the ones he believes have the potential to become the best. He backed out of a duel with Gen once he found out that Gen is fatally ill. During the events of _Street Fighter Alpha 2_, Akuma fought Ryu only to gain insight on Ryu's abilities, while during _3rd Strike_, he faced Oro in order to test his own strength.

Whenever Akuma is training, he will not stop it or warn off anybody that is not aware of him. This makes him a very dangerous person. Akuma will not kill anyone aside from competitive opponents and those who would get in the way of his training. this, however, goes against the warrior's code, and shows that he puts his training before the life of another or even his own soul. Because of this, it is safe to say that Akuma is evil, if Lawful Evil at that.

Although Akuma usually prefers an even bout, it is not uncommon for him to deliver a lethal sneak attack at an unprepared opponent (as he did with Bison, Gill, Adon's unnamed rival, and the Obsidian Prince in later parts of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME). The purpose of this can perhaps be found in the evil nature of Satsui no Hado itself, which may have corrupted Akuma's ways. Akuma's philosophy is somewhat contrast to those of Evil Ryu; Akuma never picks fights with other people, but anticipates challengers to issue a bout against him, while Evil Ryu only lives for bloodlust and power.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, some HiMEs are well-curious to challenge Akuma, even to the point of a fight to the death. Akuma also see the HiMEs as weaklings for not defending themselves with their fists (for some reasons they use Elements and Childs), with one exception - Natsuki. Natsuki, however sees Akuma as a potential rival for the Satsui no Hado within Ryu; to which Akuma discovers that Natsuki is the only individual who can try her best to match the fullest extent of his strength.

* * *

**Story** (in chronological order)

_**Street Fighter Alpha 2**_

Akuma begins to search the globe looking for worthy fighters to challenge. Secluding himself in the shadows, he watches small tournaments and street fights, desperately seeking someone who might be able to match his strength. He is eventually challenged by a man named Gen. Gen fights a vicious battle, even surviving the Shun Goku Satsu by emptying his soul in time. Just as Akuma begins to wonder whether this man is the worthy opponent he's searching for, he begins to sense not all is as it seems. When Gen's mouth begins to bleed, Akuma's suspicions are confirmed: his opponent is sick, and the fight is not fair. After being knocked to the ground, Gen tells Akuma to kill him. Not wanting to carry the fight on any longer, Akuma leaves, infuriating Gen. After the fight, Akuma becomes obsessed with Ryu, hoping to awaken the Satsui no Hadou within his prey.

Ryu eventually finds Akuma's island (known as Onigami Isle or the Gokuentou) and challenges him. The intense battle ended with Ryu gaining the upper hand; in truth, Akuma was only testing him. Akuma regains composure and tells Ryu to find him again when he has embraced the Satsui no Hado, before striking the ground with a powerful blow and disappearing. The island falls apart around Ryu, who is left in the ocean to contemplate Akuma's words.[4] Leaving his destroyed abode, Akuma thinks about all the fighters he has encountered, and wonders with excitement if one day he will fight someone strong enough to kill him in battle. This thought drives him on; finding a desolate cavern (also known as Kiga Cave), he begins to train anew and await the day when he will fight Ryu again. At some point, he defeats and kills a Muay Thai fighter who was about to challenge the champion, Adon. Adon sees this as a challenge and sets out to find Akuma, to fight him and prove that he is stronger.[5]

In his ending, he comes to the realization that worthy opponents have challenged him during his journey. He decides that he could stay on Earth to perfect his killing power, knowing that there are opponents that Akuma can consider worthy. While thinking about the opponents he challenged, there are visions of Gen, M. Bison and Ryu on the moon. He then comments that he will be the next to die.

_**Street Fighter Alpha 3**_

While waiting for Ryu to embrace the Satsui no Hado, Akuma wanders the globe in search of worthy opposition. He is confronted by Adon, who wishes to establish his fighting style as supreme. Akuma easily wins but, instead of killing Adon, he just leaves apparently deeming his defeated foe as an unworthy. Sometime later, Akuma is challenged by M. Bison. Akuma, unable to sense Bison's massive chi (which was at the time channeled through _Psycho Drive_), attacks, convinced of an easy victory. He employs Shun Goku Satsu; however, the technique tears the very fabric of the victim's soul, and Bison, having no soul, withstands this move without so much as flinching, and counters.

Unfamiliar with his opponent's true strength, Akuma is caught off guard and ends up being easily overpowered by Bison, who mocks him before leaving. Akuma then encounters Gen once more and fights a second battle (the results of the fight are unknown). However, unbeknownst to Akuma, Ryu rejects the Satsui no Hado while battling the Shadaloo leader, M. Bison, declaring that a true warrior does not rely on violent intent.

_**Super Street Fighter II Turbo**_

Akuma did not officially enter the second World Warrior tournament, but did monitor the events that took place during it in hope of finding an adequate challenge. Prior to the final itself, he ambushed the host, M. Bison, and made short work of him with the Shun Goku Satsu. Bison, who was forced to merge with a part of his expelled soul in order to survive the epilogue of _Alpha 3_, is no longer impervious to this move, gets obliterated in an instant. Akuma then engages in combat with the second finalist but the identity of this warrior, as well as the outcome of the bout, remains unknown.

_**Super Street Fighter IV**_

During the events of Seth's tournament, he continues his training, and senses the Satsui no Hadou reemerging within Ryu. Immediately, he sets off to find Ryu and help him realize this power so he can try to kill him in battle. Like the other tournaments, Akuma does not officially enter, but stays in the shadows. Eventually, he finds an unconscious Ryu in the care of his brother Gouken. Akuma noticed that his brother has perfected the Mu No Ken (Empty Fist). The two brothers fought, with Ryu being the prize. Both survived their fight, and Ryu was saved by Gouken. Akuma continued his training and his search for a worthy opponent to match his own.

_**Street Fighter III series (2nd Impact and 3rd Strike)**_

As with the second World Warrior tournament, Akuma did not enter the third World Warrior tournament, but once more lurked in the shadows. He even successfully pulled off a Shun Goku Satsu on the tournament sponsor Gill, although he left without realizing that Gill had resurrected himself. Over this time-span, Akuma had trained relentlessly until finally harnessing his power and learning several new techniques; some were meant to create tidal waves, other were described as strong enough to split Uluru (Ayers Rock) in half, and one could kill an opponent with a single strike. One such self-taught technique is called the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, in which Akuma channels all his power into one hand and smashes it into the ground, creating a vortex of energy upward around him. It is supposedly this technique that was used to destroy his original training ground.

Akuma continued to develop his now-incredible fighting skill, and even fought with Oro in a simple, inconclusive battle, with each other sensing the other's massive chi and testing their powers. Though mutually impressed by each others power, both men expressed some contempt for the other on a personal basis.

It is also revealed that Akuma has now demonstrated the ability to remain underwater under massive pressure for extended periods of time, and has even managed to make his Tensho Kaireki Jin technique powerful enough to destroy a naval submarine.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Akuma is rarely mentioned in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, especially in regards to the Satsui no Hado within Ryu and the possibility of its re-awakening. Shizuru Fujino mentions that the possibility of awakening the dark power within Ryu is for Akuma to goad the latter to fight him.

Thus, Ryu succumbs into the Satsui no Hado again, resulting him on a rampage around the Fuka territory, attacking anyone who dares to stand before him. Akuma senses the rebirth of the power within Ryu, thus waits for him at the Deserted Temple for a fight to the death, only to be interrupted by Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki manages to subdue Ryu from the Satsui no Hado, and then gets possessed by it. Natsuki, however manages to survive its wrath, saving her soul. After the intervention, Natsuki engages Akuma to an epic fight, and later Nagi stalls Akuma, giving Natsuki enough time to escape the temple with Ryu.

After Natsuki returned to Gouken's dojo with Ryu in one piece, Akuma appears before the party. He spitefully beats Natsuki for her intervention on his planned fight to the death with (Evil) Ryu. Gouken defends the cold beauty from Akuma by challenging him in another rematch; in this case, Akuma decides to use his own strength with out relying his Satsui no Hado against his own brother. During the duration of the brothers' clash, Garuda intervenes, asking for Natsuki; with the two brothers learn that the HiME had gained the Satsui no Hado after her attempt to subdue Evil Ryu from fighting Akuma. So, the outcome of the fight is unknown, with Natsuki remained intact (until she learns from Gouken via Garuda about the Satsui no Hado within her).

Later parts of the story, Akuma warms up with the party (however, his pragmatic and cold personality shows he only helps the gang once; such as teaching Natsuki the Raging Demon), and does help the HiMEs of defeating Orphans by destroying each and anyone of them. On the sidelines, Akuma is seen training under an Orphan Sanctuary beneath the Fuka Academy as he soundly destroys many Orphans around his wake. However, true to the extent of Akuma's power and moral code as a warrior, Nagi mentions that Akuma is considered a potential threat to the inhabitants of Fuka territory, to District One and Searrs Foundation, and a burden to the Obsidian Prince's plans. Fuka Academy headmistress Mashiro Kazahana mentions that the Satsui no Hado is a manifestation of an intense and nearly maddening desire to kill and dominate without consequence and conscience, such an impure state drove Akuma into an infernally powerful being beyond that of his most powerful, completely transcending and removing him from his humanity into something once greatly feared and abhorred.

* * *

**Abilities**

Having mastered the original form of the unnamed "Shotokan" art, Akuma has the same moves as Ryu and Ken, only much faster and more damaging. His Gohadoken can be used in midair as well. His Tatsumaki knocks the opponent down instantly and can also juggle. His Shoryuken knocks down his opponent at the first hit, lands 3 hits up close, and can also juggle with a single use in certain instances.

Due to embracing the Satsui no Hado, Akuma has other special moves that Ryu and Ken normally lack. The Ashura Senku is a teleport move with very short start-up and recovery, which allows him to escape a corner almost at will. The Tenma Kujin Kyaku is a downwards-angled kick that he can use at the peak of his jumps; it is very fast, hard to punish, and allows for combos afterward. The Hyakkishu is a flip attack, similar to Cammy's Hooligan Combination, that allows Akuma to either attack or grab an opponent while moving forward. He also has the Zanpou Tenshin in the _Alpha_ games, which makes him hop and roll forward a short distance.

Akuma's Super Combos, introduced in the _Alpha_ series (for reasons explained below) consist of a high-powered Gou Hadoken, a powered-up Zanku Hadoken, a a Shoryuken-based move similar to Ken's Shoryu Reppa without the scorching effect, and an upward-spiraling Tatsumaki. Akuma's most well known Super Combo is the Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon; it is traditionally one of the strongest attacks in any game Akuma appears in.

Two more moves are introduced in _Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike_ and the _Capcom vs. SNK_ series: the Kongou Kokuretsu Zan has Akuma strike the ground hard, generating lightning and waves of energy, and the Misogi, where he performing a homing teleport directly above the opponent and delivers a fierce descending strike.

In _3rd Strike_, Akuma is the only other character to possess more than 3 Super Arts AND have 3 of them usable during a match; Ibuki has four Super Arts in total, while Gill can also use his three Arts in a single match, though the other two are unusable after Resurrection. Akuma is also one of two characters without any EX Specials in the series, with the other being Gill.

In _Street Fighter IV_, he has the Wrath of the Raging Demon (真・瞬獄殺, _Shin Shun Goku Satsu_, "True Instant Hell Murder") as his Ultra Combo. In _Super Street Fighter IV_, Akuma has a second Ultra Combo: an extremely powerful Tatsumaki-based move known as Demon Armageddon. Its Japanese name, Tenshou Kaireki Jin, reveals it to be the attack that Akuma would perfect into the submarine-destroying technique shown in _3rd Strike_.

On the other hand, his Shun Goku Satsu is shown as a mighty punch enveloped in crimson energy seen in Gouken's ending in Street Fighter IV. Ironically, the Street Fighter US animated series predated this exact depiction, though the energy was violet-colored. Coincidentally, in both cases, Akuma uses the Shun Goku Satsu on the same person: Gouken.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he does his Raging Demon in two ways; the familiar gliding towards an opponent followed with the screen blacking out and showcasing a series of flashes as the opponent takes the beating, and the other one said above. Most of the time in the crossover story, he uses the Raging Demon only at two characters from Mai-HiME: Nagi Homura and Nao Yuuki. At the same time, the Raging Demon is effective against Orphans, the moment they get caught by it, they dissolve into dust after they took damage.

* * *

**Trivia:**

Capcom USA initially claimed Akuma was possessed by a demon, but this is considered non-canonical. The character's name change from Gouki to Akuma (the Japanese and American names, respectively) reflects Capcom USA's attempt to accentuate the demonic nature. The word **Akuma** (悪魔, Akuma) means "devil" in Japanese.


	6. Alex

**Alex** (アレックス) is a character in the Street Fighter series. He first appeared in Street Fighter III, and is the game's protagonist as well as 2nd Impact and 3rd Strike. He also appears in Capcom Fighting Evolution and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** August 3

**Birthplace:** United States of America

**Height:** 6'6" (198 cm)

**Weight:** 232 Lbs. (105 kg.)

**Eye:** color Blue

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Fighting style:** Professional Wrestling, Kickboxing

**Likes:** Military fashion, city life, family

**Dislikes:** Gill, Those who prey on the weak

**Rival(s):** Ryu, Remy, Gill, Hugo, Shizuru (SFxMH), Zangief (SFxMH)

**Hobbies:** Fixing motorcycles, Weekend carpentry, NYC pizza, connoisseur

**Moveset:** _Flash Chop, Power Bomb, Air Knee Smash, Air Stampede, Slash Elbow, Spiral DDT, Hyper Bomb, Boomerang Raid, Stun Gun Headbutt _

**Alignment:** Good

**First game:** Street Fighter III

**English voice actor(s):** Michael Sommers (New Generation, Second Impact), Patrick Gallagan (3rd Strike)

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Hiroki Yasumoto (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Alex is an American fighter from Manhattan, New York. He may be loosely based on real-life professional wrestler Hulk Hogan; his pre-fight intro where he rips off his vest is similar to Hogan's trademark entrance, and he has a special intro with Hugo that resembles the Hulk Hogan vs Andre the Giant staredown.

_**Personality**_

Insensitive and a little abrasive, Alex's bold personality tends to get him in very hot water. He has long blonde hair, and wears camouflage green overalls with the straps down, open-fingered gloves of the same color, combat boots, and a wide red bandana. He also has a scar on both of his shoulders where his overall straps should be, and red marks under his eyes (possibly face paint).

In his Capcom Fighting Evolution ending, Alex is also shown to wear camo green MMA shorts, along with what appears to be slate colored open fingered training boxing gloves.

The event that Alex and Balrog/Bison (boxer) fought in shown in an arcade flier for SF3 New Generation is called the Vale Tudo Eternal Fighting (B.E.F). He is shown to wear the exact same attire as his CFE ending, except his trunks appear to have a red stripe designed along the each side.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he also has few tendencies to swear. Much more with the likes of Cody, Rufus, Remy, Juri, Natsuki, and the like; Alex occasionally utters vulgarly whenever in a uncertain situation occurs.

* * *

**Abilities**

Alex is an all-around type of character. He possesses both charge moves and rotational moves, with rushing attacks, aerial attacks and grapples. His size also allows him a good reach with his heavy punches and kicks. His speed is also surprising, given his size. However, his setups are difficult and rarely used.

Alex makes use of a Power Bomb similar in appearance and in execution to Zangief's Flying Power Bomb. He also uses a Spiral DDT in which he leaps at the opponent and grabs hold of them, spinning around them and slamming them headfirst into the ground, reminiscent of El Fuerte's lucha libre style. His Air Stampede consists of suddenly leaping into the air and landing feet-first on his opponent's head in a manner similar to, but with shorter range than M. Bison's trademark Head Stomp, with the same input. His Air Knee Smash sees him lumping diagonally forward knee-first, and is his anti-air move. Finally, he possesses the Flash Chop, in which he performs a short-range horizontal hand chop in a stationary position like real-life WWE wrestler Ric Flair's "Flair Chop", and a Slash Elbow, which is visually similar but has him rush forward before delivering the horizontal slash with the elbow instead of the side of the palm.

In keeping with his wrestling style, Alex's "Hyper Bomb" closely resembles Zangief's Final Atomic Buster, but with a Power Bomb at the end of the two suplexes instead of a Spinning Piledriver. His "Boomerang Raid" involves punching his opponent, then Flash Chopping, punching, Flash Chopping and finally suplexing them. His third Super Art, the "Stun Gun Headbutt", sees him jump a small distance towards his opponent and headbutting him/her four times, always leaving the opponent stunned after-wards.


	7. Alyssa Searrs

**Alyssa Searrs** (アリッサ・シアーズ _Arissa Shiazu_**?**) is a fictional character from the Mai-HiME series.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Likes:** Miyu Greer, Ingrid

**Dislikes:** Evil embodiments of all that are the Psycho Power and Satsui no Hadou, evil beings such as M. Bison, Evil Ryu, and Garuda

**Rival(s):** Miyu (friendly), M. Bison, Evil Ryu, Garuda

**Child: **Artemis

**English voice actor(s):** Wendy Morrison

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Yuko Miyamura

* * *

**Story**

_**Mai-HiME anime**_

Alyssa first appears in the Fuuka Academy choir, where she is well known around the school for her wonderful singing voice and is commonly called the "Golden Angel". Mikoto Minagi and Mai Tokiha encounter her on a hillside singing with Miyu Greer during a day off, where they exchange a few words. Alyssa is frequently seen clinging to Miyu, and rarely speaks unless spoken to, coming off as very shy and timid. She is in the Fuuka elementary school.

Later, she is seen summoning an Orphan with Joseph Greer by her side, which causes her to collapse from the strain of it. She is formally introduced as an antagonist monitoring the HiME in episode 12 after Natsuki discovers them to be using the basement of the church as an observation center. The Searrs foundation that she is a part of is noted for influencing many world events (such as the United States presidency) and are responsible for the recent "vampires" plaguing the school, which are actually Orphans taking the blood of female students to find the HiME. Searrs' Board of Directors, with Alyssa's adoptive father as the CEO, plan on seizing the power of the legend of the "Battle Princesses" to usher in their own version of a "Golden Age".

Alyssa was part of a genetic engineering program to produce a "fake" HiME, of which she was the only success (the tag on her foot in a flashback lists her as "Valkyrie No. 143"). Miyu was a super intelligent android (robot) created by Joseph Greer to be her guardian, as she was unable to summon an element since she was not a true HiME. However, Alyssa's glowing hair briefly allows her to distract the HiME pursuing her and can seemingly be used to teleport herself and Miyu away from danger. Her hair glows whenever she summons an Orphan or uses any of her "fake" HiME powers, including calling her Child.

After the location of the observation is discovered and the vampiric Orphan is defeated an angry Joseph Greer is dismissed by Alyssa's father (with Miyu acting as a communication device) and he leaves only after realizing the secret codes he installed in Miyu have all been removed.

When the Searrs foundation begins its invasion of Fuuka Academy Alyssa and Miyu attempt to capture Mashiro, only to find that the headmaster had used a decoy and already escaped. In a final confrontation her Child is destroyed by Kagutsuchi and Mai after they leave the atmosphere to protect the other HiME, and Alyssa collapses as her most important person (revealed to be her father) disappears at the Searrs headquarters, where the remaining members comment that they have to wait another 300 years to try again. Miyu carries away the weakened Alyssa, but she is found by Joseph Greer, who shoots Alyssa under orders of the Searrs corporation for her failure. After assassinating Greer in retaliation, a distraught Miyu cries that the golden light she loved has disappeared and carries Alyssa's body into a frozen lake, where it is assumed Miyu herself perished.

In episode 23, it is revealed that Mashiro recovered Miyu (but not Alyssa) and a great deal of Joseph Greer's Searrs technology to repair, and even reformat, Miyu. Midori wakes up Miyu, who then escapes and later confronts Nagi in the library to gain access to the hidden underground cavern of the HiME.

A small presence in the form of a flame that spoke with Alyssa's voice activated Miyu's "Platinum Mode" and anti-Materialiser weapon during the final battle. In the end Alyssa is revived by Mashiro with the other HiME. It is assumed her father was also resurrected with the other Most Important People of the HiME, though Alyssa's specific resurrection is not shown on screen.

Her child, Artemis, takes the form of a huge satellite orbiting the Earth that can fire a massive energy beam capable of destroying bridges, as well as launching a swarm of missiles for point defense. This was Searrs' plan to wipe out the other HiME, leaving Alyssa as the Festival's winner; then Artemis would destroy the Black Prince as well, leaving Searrs with a fully functional HiME and Child for their Golden Age.

The song Alyssa is seen singing is titled "It's Only The Fairy Tale", which is an "English" rendition apparently about the HiMEs, as the lyric "Who are those little girls" and "Twelve of them" refer to the fact that there are 12 HiMEs; all of which are female.

_**Street Fightger X Mai-HiME**_

Alyssa's role in the crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME is same those in the anime. Some later parts of the story shows that she and Miyu are being subjected by attacks of villains who come from the Street Fighter roster such as M. Bison, Evil Ryu, and Garuda. Instead of being shot by Joseph Greer, she is killed by Garuda when the latter was asking for Dr. Saeko Kuga.


	8. Balrog (ENG), M Bison (JPN) (Boxer)

**Balrog**, known as **M. Bison** (Ｍ.バイソン, **Mike Bison**) in Japan, is a character from the _Street Fighter_ series. He first appeared as a boss character in _Street Fighter II_.

When _Street Fighter II_ was localized in the United States, Capcom was afraid of a lawsuit from Mike Tyson over a character with his likeness and a similar sounding name (his Japanese name being Mike Bison). Additionally, when the designers presented the game to Capcom USA's marketing department, they believed that the name Vega was a weakling's name. They decided to rotate the names of three of the four boss characters in the following manner:

-The boxer is known as M. Bison in Japan and Balrog in the U.S.

-The Spanish assassin/bullfighter is known as Balrog in Japan and Vega in the U.S.

-The evil dictator and head of Shadaloo is known as Vega in Japan and M. Bison in the U.S.

In certain illustrations, including ones for the Street Fighter II series, his Japanese name, "Bison", can be seen on the waistband of his trunks, although it is usually removed when these illustrations are published outside Japan. In later games, the word "Champion" appears in its place.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **September 4

**Birthplace: **USA

**Height: **6' 6" (198 cm)

**Weight: **225 lbs (102 kg)

**Eye color: **Brown

**Hair color: **Black

**Fighting style: **Street Boxing

**Likes: **Women, Bourbon, Money, winning

**Dislikes: **Fish, hard work, math

**Rival(s): **Chun-Li, Dudley, Birdie (SFA3)

**Hobbies: **Gambling

**Alignment: **Evil

**Moveset: **Dash Straight, Dash Upper, Dash Swing Blow, Buffalo Headbutt, Crazy Buffalo, Violent Buffalo, Dirty Bull

**First game: **_Street Fighter II_

**English voice actor(s): Bob Carter** (_SFIV_)

**Japanese voice actor(s): Kōichi Yamadera** (_SFA3_), **Sōnosuke Nagashiro** (_SVC Chaos_), **Satoshi Turuoka** (**SFIV**)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Balrog is a tall, heavily built and very muscular African-American boxer. He wears blue boxing trunks with white trim and a torn white shirt under a blue tank top. He wears red boxing gloves and boxing shoes. His hairstyle consists of short hair in what appears to be wide cornrows; this hairstyle is similar to Mike Tyson's haircuts from the time _Street Fighter II_ was released. Official artworks at the time also depicted him sans a canine tooth in the upper right side of his mouth.

_**Personality**_

Balrog is self-centered, hot-tempered, arrogant, flippant and sadistic. He is also belligerent pugilist who possesses an insatiable urge for money, and a vicious, bullying mean streak. His main reasons and motivation for joining Shadaloo and M. Bison throughout the _Street Fighter_ series have always been to attain massive wealth, fame and glory so he can be on easy street for life. For that motivation alone, Balrog would cheat, steal or even kill to accomplish this.

Honor is something Balrog does not acknowledge. Despite being a once great prize boxer, Balrog has intentionally cheated in his fights whenever he felt like it; he even accidentally killed one of his opponents once. Balrog is also shown to be very unintelligent; when M. Bison was believed to be dead after the events of _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, the role of leader of the organization fell to him and it collapsed immediately, which forced him to work security at casinos and other places just to get by. Balrog also displays an extreme affinity for women, with Chun-Li being the only exception.

_**History**_

Rising from a childhood of poverty, Balrog was once a great boxing champion and prize fighter. He was banned from boxing for permanently injuring his opponents and accidentally killing one (as well as his illegal maneuvers, particularly his headbutt), so he joined the Shadaloo criminal organization, and worked his way up from the bottom, eventually becoming M. Bison's chief enforcer.

* * *

**Abilities**

Unskilled but strong, Balrog relies on the raw strength he puts into every punch and nothing more. The majority of his moveset is composed of several variations of dashing punches, including his Super Combos. There is, however, a certain amount of versatility to his moveset; among his punches are uppercuts, smash blows, and overhead swings, which can keep the opponent guessing if used well.

As boxers, he and Dudley are the only characters in the _Street Fighter_ series whose movesets are almost entirely comprised of arm-based moves (punches, elbows, etc.), being polarly oppose to Elena and Juri, whose moveset consists solely of kicks. Balrog will also resort to moves considered illegal in boxing whenever he sees fit. His moveset usually includes a headbutt, and during his 2nd Ultra Combo in _Super Street Fighter IV_, he stomps on his opponent's foot - the only time he uses his foot at all in the games - and nails them with an elbow shot.

* * *

**Trivia**

-In _Street Fighter IV_, in the Africa stage (Small Airfield), there is a black S.I.N. plane that Balrog can be seen in the door of the plane. If Balrog is selected, Vega will be in the plane instead. If Balrog and Vega are selected, M. Bison himself appears in the plane.

-The fact that Balrog only uses punches is referenced in the parody _Street Fighter: The Later Years_. When Dhalsim asks, "Do you kick?" to which Balrog responds, "What's a kick?"


	9. Blanka

**Blanka** (ブランカ, _Buranka_) is a video game character from the _Street Fighter_ series. Blanka's first appearance in the series was in _Street Fighter II_as part of the starting lineup. His prototypical name was "Big Dean Caves."

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Full name: ****_James "Jimmy" Blanka_**

**Birthdate: **February 12

**Birthplace:** Brazil

**Eye Color:** Green

**Hair Color:** Orange

**Fighting style:** Self-learned feral fighting

**Likes:** Tropical fruits, Sakura and Dan

**Dislikes:** Army ants, being separated from his mother, people who wear masks

**Hobbies:** Discharging electricity

**Rivals: **El Fuerte (SFIV), Karin (SFA3), Zangief (SFA3), Dan, Sakura, Mikoto Minagi (SFxMH) (both friendly)

**Alignment:** Good

**Moveset:** Electric Thunder, Beast Roll, Upward Beast Roll, Lightning Cannonball, Shout of Earth

**First game:** Street Fighter II

**English voice actor(s):** Taliesen Jaffe

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Yuji Ueda

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Blanka was originally going to look more like a caveman and there are rumors that the design for King Rasta Mon from Saturday Night Slam Masters was one of the early Blanka character models. In _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, his character design was again changed to make him less ferocious-looking, due to complaints from parents.

Blanka's most apparent characteristic is his green color. His in-game storyline states that he was once extremely pale and was once known locally as the "hombre blanco" (white man) and adapted the blanco into his name Blanka. This is a strange storyline point because the language spoken in Brazil is not Spanish, but Portuguese, in which that expression would be "homem branco" and in any case, the words _blanca_ and _branca_ in either language are feminine. On the other hand, Blanka is pronounced _Buranka_ in Japan.

His green skin color in the games is attributed to his constant use of chlorophyll from plants to better blend in with the jungle environment, a color change that eventually became permanent. His coloring changed in later games, making him bright green with vivid orange hair as opposed to the yellowish green skin he had in _Street Fighter II_. Blanka's style of fighting in the games is a self-taught savage fighting style; however, Capcom's USA division depicted it as a Capoeira technique.

In the non-canon _Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter_, Blanka appears in the ending of another green-skinned powerhouse, The Incredible Hulk. In the ending, Bruce Banner theorizes that gamma radiation caused Blanka's mutations, as they did his. He is also seen in the background of one stage, sitting in front of a campfire, in a crouch and face affixed in a snarl, across from The Beast, who mirrors his expression.

_**Personality**_

Blanka is generally passive and docile, and is fond of family connections and friendships as well as children, as seen in the animated series. Yet, when angered, Blanka attacks like a wild animal let loose from a cage, ferociously attacking his opponents with predatorial rage.

* * *

**Abilities**

Blanka's fighting style is based on speed and unpredictability. His unusual appearance and movement mean he can often surprise opponents with the range and sudden ferocity of his attacks, most of which are various incarnations of his Rolling Attack. His jump is very fast, allowing him to quickly hop over projectiles and attack opponents before they can recover.

In addition, his bestial characteristics allow him to counter moves in unusual ways - for instance, in the _Street Fighter II_ series, Blanka can avoid a High Tiger Shot from Sagat by simply walking forward, allowing it to pass over his head. Later games modified the Rolling Attack so that the weaker versions of the move stopped short, allowing him more tactical capability, as well as introducing other variants of the move to increase the player's options for approaching opponents.

The series, as well as later games, grant Blanka moves that allow him to rush backwards and forwards quickly to surprise opponents, and sliding moves such as the Amazon River Run that allow him to slip under projectiles and attack an opponent's legs.


	10. Cammy White

**Cammy White** (キャミィ・ホワイト, Kyamyi Howaito) or known by the codename Killer Bee (キラービー, Kiraa Bii)(in Street Fighter Alpha 3), is a character in the Street Fighter series. She first appeared in the fighting game Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993, as one of the "New Challengers", out of the four new characters introduced in that title. She is the second female character in the Street Fighter series, following Chun-Li. Out of the four New Challengers, Cammy is by far the most prominent, having many more game appearances than the others, as well as more appearances in games and other media than many of the original "world warriors." Along with Chun-Li, Cammy's considered one of the Femme Fatales of the Street Fighter universe, her popularity quickly making her one of the most famous characters, because of her attractive and slender figure along with her strong personality and fighting skills.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** January 6

**Birthplace:** United Kingdom

**Height:** 5'4½" (164 cm)

**Weight:** 101 lbs (46 kg)

**Eye color:** Blue/Green

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Fighting style:** Delta Red Auto Defense Training/Shadaloo Assassination Techniques  
Likes: Collecting fighting data (Shadaloo), Cats (Delta Red),,

**Dislikes:** Sympathy towards her (Shadaloo) Everything if she is upset (Delta Red), soups, M. Bison, Crime

**Rival(s):** Crimson Viper, Juri, M. Bison, Vega (SFA3), Juni (SFA3), Dhalsim (SFA3), Chun-Li (Friendly) Sakura (Friendly), Natsuki (Friendly; SFxMH)

**Hobbies:** Knife Throwing

**Moveset:** Spiral Arrow, Cannon Spike, Cannon Strike, Axle Spin Knuckle, Hooligan Combination, Spin Drive Smasher, Gyro Drive Smasher, CQC (Cammy's Quick Combination)

**F****irst game:** Super Street Fighter II

**English voice actor(s):** Caitlin Glass (Street Fighter IV, Super Street Fighter IV)

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Miki Nagasawa (Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001), Miyuki Sawashiro (Street Fighter IV, Super Street Fighter IV), Akiko Kōmoto (Street Fighter Alpha 3, Namco × Capcom)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Cammy has blue eyes, unusually long blonde pigtails, and a scar on her left cheek.

In Super Street Fighter II and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on either the right or left breast (some promo art has it on the right while other instances, including her endings in SSF2 and SSF2T, have it on the left), a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy."

In Cannon Spike, Cammy is 21 years old and wearing an outfit similar to her SSF2 incarnation, except she has kneepads and inline skates, as well as a pair of sub-machine guns.

In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, and every subsequent game in which she appeared in, Cammy wore a blue thong leotard with an open back and a small yellow tie attached to the front, a small blue garrison cap, pointed brown combat boots, and red gauntlets similar to her classic incarnation. Her legs were lightly adorned with a blue lightning bolt design. This version of Cammy is the "Killer Bee" or "Shadaloo" persona. This uniform is a lighter version of the Shadaloo Doll uniform, and swaps the standard tights for the bare legged, lightning bolt design.

Shadaloo Cammy's pre-fight intro has her wearing an over sized red cloak (the same seen in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie), which she quickly discards, revealing her previously hidden identity.

In the (non-canon) anime prequel series Street Fighter II V, Cammy's character design and persona are radically different compared to any other appearances. However, her blunt, serious personality is similar to her original design. Her hair is styled in a high ponytail instead of the braids, but she is seen in her original pigtails in a photograph in episode 17. She wears a black leather halter top, matching black leather tights, and a choker decorated with a crucifix, the latter which she used to conceal a deadly garotte to assassinate her victims. In the series, she usually works as a contract assassin.

Cammy makes an appearance in Final Fight: Streetwise, as an opponent in pit fighting in Japan town. Her attire reflects the game's urban aesthetics while retaining her trademark pigtails and red cap. In this game she sports a sleeveless sweater top, silver and red gauntlets, and baggy fatigued cargo pants that sag slightly.

Cammy also appears in Namco x Capcom, first as an enemy whose mind is being controlled. After a certain point, she joins the party as Chun-Li's partner.

In Street Fighter IV, Cammy appears in her classic Delta Red attire. Her alternate attire, available as DLC, resembles her Killer Bee attire with key differences. The top is a padded, collared jacket with a Delta Red symbol of its chest. Cammy has matching hat and long boots as well, and retains her signature gauntlets. She appears to at least still be wearing her thong leotard under the jacket while her legs are still painted with fatigue strips. Her third Super Street Fighter IV alternate costume resemble M. Bison's attire and her new alternate costume is resembling Catwoman's suit with military touches.

In Street Fighter x Tekken, Cammy returns with her Delta Red gear. However, the game introduces new Swap Costume and Alternate Costume DLC giving Cammy new outfits. Her Swap Attire is based on Tekken character, King, which also alludes to her fondness for cats. Adding pro wrestling gear inspired by King, the most distinct feature is a jaguar hood with cat ears (similar to her literal catsuit in SSF4). She also has jaguar fur on her lower body. Her Alternate Attire is inspired by her apparent interest in punk . She has a skirt and alternate hair style in this form.

_**Personality**_

Since Street Fighter Alpha 3, Cammy who is an assassin for Shadaloo that time, has been experiencing doubting herself for who she is. In her ending, it is implied that she is created by none other than M. Bison. After the Psycho Drive is destroyed, Cammy had decide to make up her mind to be reborn as a human other than an android.

By Super Street Fighter II, Cammy managed to move on from her past, adopting a softer side for anyone who cares about her. She is also has fondness for cats.

In Street Fighter x Mai-HiME, Cammy, as usual, appears with her Delta Red incarnation. And is one of Natsuki's potential female rivals. Cammy is shown to accompany Natsuki in certain occasions in the story, whether will it be a mission, or a fight. She first appears in the story during the battle royale hosted by Karin Kanzuki and her family, she assisted Natsuki of eliminating Balrog, leaving the two femme fatales to face each other.

In the said crossover story, Cammy, is one of the few characters of the story to actually swear, only in her native language. Much more like the other characters from Great Britain (such as Dudley and Eagle), words that come out from her mouth such as "bloody hell", or "bollocks." Cammy has habits of adding "bloody hell" everytime she swears.

* * *

**Story**

Cammy has undergone many changes over her video game career. In Super Street Fighter II, and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green thong leotard and was a member of a British special forces team known as Delta Red. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy."

In the later games X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (Cammy is a secret character in the latter), she had a light blue leotard that resembled a big turtleneck sweater with shoulder pads and a win pose that showed her saluting the sinister M. Bison. This rendering of Cammy is the younger version featured in the prequel story line of Street Fighter Alpha, detailing the time when she was affiliated with the criminal syndicate known as Shadaloo. Therefore, this version of Cammy is known as "Shadaloo Cammy", or "Doll Cammy". She is also referred to by her codename, "Killer Bee".

Since Shadaloo Cammy didn't have a storyline in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (until the re-release version of the arcade port in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology for the PS2; in SFA2 Gold she was only playable in the VS. and Training modes), and X-Men vs. Street Fighter is not considered a true part of the Street Fighter storyline, the Killer Bee's only canonical appearance is Street Fighter Alpha 3.

Shadaloo Cammy also appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Capcom vs. SNK, and Capcom vs. SNK 2, and made appearances in the endings of certain Street Fighter III 3rd Strike characters. Since the Shadaloo Cammy sprite was designed more recently than the Delta Red Cammy sprite, the former was larger and more detailed, therefore making it an obvious choice to use in other games; the sprite was also recycled in a similar fashion for use in the non-canon Capcom vs. SNK series. The most blatantly anachronistic appearance is in the 3rd Strike endings, where there was no reason to portray Shadaloo Cammy in a time far beyond Street Fighter Alpha 3, because in this appearance she is rendered in a drawing, rather than a re-used sprite. It seems it was done purely as a joke.

In the futuristic 3D shooter Cannon Spike, Cammy is depicted as Delta Red for player 1, and Shadaloo for player 2.

Therefore, although the "Delta Red Cammy" appeared first, "Shadaloo Cammy" predates the Delta Red version in the Street Fighter canon (besides having more in-game appearances).

Cammy's early history is unknown; her first appearance in the Street Fighter chronology was Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she was a soulless Doll sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. Vega intentionally lost a battle to her, and she wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any altercations against them. She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy got the Dolls out of the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red.

Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that were implanted in her during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. The second World Warrior tournament was announced and, discovering that Bison was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him, and entered the tournament. She confronted Bison, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red (but didn't count on her losing her memories), and that he had no further use for her. After Bison was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to live[2].

The Delta Red team consists of the leader, Colonel Keith Wolfman, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lita Luwanda, and young computer expert George Ginzu.

After the fall of Bison and Shadaloo, Cammy enjoyed relative peace. Eventually, however, while investigating strange energy readings coming from the Amazon River basin, she discovered dead animals everywhere and the shallow graves of various martial artists who have recently disappeared from around the world. Forensic analysis determined that the cells inside the animals were heated to boiling point, whereupon they exploded. She called Guile to share the information, as he and Chun-Li began investigating the disappearances. Together, the three found and exposed a lab that had been experimenting on further kidnapped martial artists. From data obtained therein, they discovered that the experiments were at the behest of an arms manufacturer called S.I.N. and that the unusual energy readings and boiled cells were part of a project called BLECE, which could harness ki energy and weaponize it. They also discovered that Ryu - whose ki potential is incomparable - was the prime target for the project.

When they finally located Ryu, Cammy rushed to warn him of the danger but failed to reach him before Crimson Viper, who at the time was believed to be an S.I.N. agent. Cammy arrived soon afterwards and warned Ryu not to use his power as it would enable S.I.N. to capture its data, and confronted Viper instead. However Viper surprised her with the abilities of her Battle Suit and began to brutally torture her in an attempt to force Ryu to unleash the Satsui No Hado. She succeeded, but the power surge destroys the monitoring equipment and she was forced to flee. She was evacuated for treatment and later appeared alongside Guile and the US Coast Guard as they surrounded Seth's cruise ship, only for Seth to escape via a Shadaloo helicopter.

Some time later, Cammy, Guile and Chun-Li continue to investigate S.I.N. when they run afoul of Juri, one of S.I.N.'s operatives. Juri hospitalizes Chun-Li but runs when Guile and Cammy arrive. Soon after, the three start to receive anonymous tips (unbeknownst to them, the tips are from Viper) which gives them info about Juri. They use the info they obtain to catch up to Juri as she assaults a secret facility which houses the twelve Dolls for Shadaloo. By the time Guile and Cammy arrive, Juri has already defeated all twelve Dolls and is carrying the final two, Juni and Juli, unconscious, to her jet. A fight ensues and Guile is incapacitated, and as Cammy rushes to his aid, Juri escapes with the Dolls to her jet. Cammy catches up just as it takes off, and after a brief skirmish, Juri pushes a gurney carrying Juni into Cammy and off the plane. However, the two fall into a deep snow drift and survive.

Juni falls into a coma, and Colonel Wolfman informs her that S.I.N. has recently built a dam in India, cutting off the water supply to a nearby village where Dhalsim lives. Surveillance photos reveal S.I.N. operatives in the area bearing Shadaloo's insignia.[3]

Dispatched to investigate, Cammy (now 21) enters the recently-announced S.I.N tournament, where she swears to get revenge on Juri for the dolls who she considers her "sisters." She does encounter Juri again in the tournament and wins the rematch. Later during the tournament she infiltrates the S.I.N dam base. When she does, she discovers computer files on a "BLECE Project" in the process. While reading the files, Crimson Viper surprises her and holds her at gunpoint, wanting the BLECE files for herself. Not wanting the data to be used to hurt anyone Cammy deletes the files instead, and Viper puts away her weapon and escapes, lamenting years of investigation wasted. When Cammy informs Colonel Wolfman of her failure to retrieve the files, Wolfman informs her that he's already aware, and congratulates her on a job well done.

Cammy returns home and soon Juni wakes from her coma with some amnesia. Cammy greets her comfortably and promises to help Juni recover.

* * *

**Abilities**

Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Priority such as this makes her one of the easiest characters to use in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Her original incarnation in Super Street Fighter II had trouble evading projectile attacks, so later incarnations involved reworked and additional special moves to evade fireballs with ease. Her moveset utilizes many kicks, but she also has several grabs, her trademark being her frankensteiner. At times Cammy also has a more brutal fighting style, such as her second ultra in Super Street Fighter IV.

* * *

Trivia

-Cammy is the second female character in the Street Fighter series, and currently the only one to represent the United Kingdom.

-In Cammy's win quote against Bison she calls him Lord Bison before she fixes it showing she still has a trace of the Bison's "brain wash" in her.

-Cammy is among the two characters in Super Street Fighter IV who have been given a counter ultra, the CQC (Cammy's Quick Combination), with the other character being Fei Long, whose counter ultra is Gekirinken.

*Coincidentally, in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Natsuki gains the CQC and uses it against Cammy, in an attempt to incapacitate the latter before eliminating her.


	11. Charlie Nash

**Charlie Nash** (チャーリー ナッシュ, Chaarii Nasshu), usually called Charlie in English and Nash (ナッシュ, Nasshu) in Japan, is a character from Capcom's Street Fighter series of fighting games. Charlie is a First Lieutentant in the United States Marine Corps, typically flying with his VTOL Harrier, and fights injustice alongside his friend Guile.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** June 19

**Birthplace:** United States of America

**Height:** 6'1.25" (186 cm)

**Weight:** 185.2 lbs (84 kg)

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Fighting style:** U.S. Airforce MAC

**Likes:** Justice, scotch, his friend Guile

**Dislikes:** Injustice

**Rival(s):** Cammy, Rolento, M. Bison, Guile (Friendly), Natsuki (SFxMH)

**Hobbies:** Harrier maintenance, psychology

**Moveset:** Sonic Boom, Flash Kick, Sonic Break, Somersault Justice, Crossfire Blitz

**First game:** Street Fighter Alpha

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Toshiyuki Morikawa

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Charlie wears green cargo pants and a light yellow flak jacket. He has glasses which he takes off before a fight, and an exaggerated hairstyle consisting of a large forelock of blond hair. The glasses are not necessary for him to see, and appear to be purely cosmetic.

His outfit (minus the forelock) is also Guile's alternate costume in Street Fighter IV.

_**Personality**_

Charlie is a calm and confident fighter - sometimes to a fault - with a strong sense of justice. Charlie has a crime-fighting attitude akin to his friend Guile, though more out of righteousness rather than revenge; even so, he sometimes acts reckless. While normally he acts in a professional manner, he does let his emotions get the better of him at times. He greatly values his allies.

* * *

**Story**

_**Street Fighter Alpha series**_

Charlie is given a mission to track down Bison and uncover Shadaloo soldiers in the American military army. In his SFA ending, he defeats Bison. As he calls for backup, Bison attacks him from behind and apparently kills him. In SFA2, Charlie encounters Rolento, who wants to know what Charlie's intentions are. When Charlie mentions about Shadaloo, Rolento decides to stop him. Charlie's ending sees him eventually tracking Bison down to Brazil and confronting him near a waterfall. After the battle, Charlie interrogates Bison. Before he can get a response, he is shot from the back by his intended backup helicopter and falls from the waterfall. Bison does not see Nash as a threat and does not bother to confirm whether he died. These endings, however, can hardly be considered canon since Charlie reappears very much alive later, in Street Fighter Alpha 3.

In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Charlie's fate has two outcomes. The central plot is that Charlie supposedly goes AWOL; however, he is really undercover to investigate Shadaloo and its connection to the military. The latter ending is what actually happened according to the plot of the series; the first is an alternate "what if" ending.

- In his main ending, found by completing the campaign mode as Charlie, he tracks down Bison, survives battle and manages to destroy Shadaloo's secret base. This ending isn't canonical because Charlie is dead by the hands of Bison as of Street Fighter II, which takes place after Alpha 3.

-In the updated console ports of Alpha 3, Guile is added to the playable roster as well. In Guile's storyline, he is ordered by his superiors to track Charlie. After realizing Charlie's intentions, Guile teams up with Charlie in order to destroy Bison's Psycho Drive, while Bison was regenerated after Ryu destroyed his body in the process. Guile escapes, while Charlie stays behind to hold off Bison and sacrifice his own life in order to destroy M. Bison permanently, though it proved unsuccessful.

Charlie's death encourages Guile to avenge him in Street Fighter II. In Super Street Fighter II Turbo, a scene is shown of Guile visiting Charlie's grave.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

In later parts of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, it is implied that the Searrs Foundation plundered into Charlie's grave and then revived him. Charlie manages to escape the Foundation's research institute, only for him to witness a Satsui no Hado-driven Natsuki attempting to kill her own mother.

After the incident, Natsuki brings Charlie to the party, much to Guile's surprise. As usual, Charlie is still part of the good guys in the story.

* * *

**Abilities**

His attacks are similar to those of Guile's. On the other hand, he was the first one to use this kind of fighting style before mentoring Guile.


	12. Chun-Li

**Chun-Li** (Chinese Traditional: 春麗; Chinese Simplified: 春丽; Japanese: チュンリー, Chun Rii) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female playable character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, (as well as one of the youngest fighters to appear in Street Fighter II) and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she was by far the quickest.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** March 1

**Birthplace:** China

**Height:** 5'6½" (169 cm)

**Weight:** Secret

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color:** Brown

**Blood type:** A

**Fighting style:** Tai Chi, Chinese Kempo (Street Fighter IV)

**Likes:** Her Father, Sweet stuff (various types of fruit, crepes, pastries), Yogashi (type of Japanese confectionery), American candy, Ryu, Ken and Guile

**Dislikes: ** Crime, indecisive and shady people, Shadaloo (especially M. Bison)

**Rival(s):** Vega, Crimson Viper, M. Bison, Balrog, Juri, Urien, Birdie, Gen, Zangief, Sodom, Yun, Guile (Friendly), Cammy (Friendly), Sakura (Friendly), Ken (Friendly), Ryu (Friendly), Mikoto (SFxMH), Natsuki (SFxMH)

**Hobbies:** Shooting (international competition 6th place)

**Moveset:** Lightning Kick, Spinning Bird Kick, Kikoken, Kikosho, Spinning Air Kick, Hazanshu, Hosenka, Houyoku-Sen Hazan Tenshou Kyaku, Senretsukyaku, Tensei-Ranka

**First game:** Street Fighter II

**English voice actor(s):** Laura Bailey (Street Fighter IV, Marvel vs. Capcom 3)

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Yuko Miyamura (Street Fighter Alpha series, Marvel vs. Capcom series (up to MvC2), Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000), Atsuko Tanaka (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Capcom Fighting Evolution), Michiko Neya (Capcom vs. SNK 2), Mari Jitsukawa (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos), Fumiko Orikasa (Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter x Tekken)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Chun-Li's appearance has differed several times in the Street Fighter series, as well as in official art and cameos she has made in other works. She is known for her very muscular thighs.

Chun-Li wears a qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria that became popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. She was originally supposed to wear a peach-colored qipao, as seen in her in-game profile and ending in the original Street Fighter II.

During the period covered in Street Fighter Alpha, she wore an embroidered vest, unitard and athletic shoes, as well as studded wristbands. It is unclear why she chose to stop using this outfit and switch to the qipao in subsequent Street Fighter games. With the switch to the qipao, she also swapped her wristbands for large spiked bracelets. In Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation movie, her vest has changed to red instead of blue.

Chun-Li's Alternate Costume in Street Fighter 4  
Added by SuperTiencha

In Street Fighter 4, Chun Li's alternate outfit consists of a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents at the bottom. She wears a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt. The outfit is completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets. The outfit resembles the clothes she wore in one of the episodes of the American cartoon series Street Fighter.

In various official art, she has also been shown in her police outfit, as well as (presumably) her favorite casual attire: a varsity-style jacket, T-shirt, jeans and white tennis shoes. It has been shown in some official art that when wearing her casual attire she also wears her Alpha wristbands.

Her hairstyle is called "ox horns", a typical style in which Chinese children dress their hair; depictions of girls in Chinese paintings frequently show girls in ox horns.

During the Alpha series, she chose to wear them unadorned, while in the remaining games, she uses silk brocades and ribbons to cover them, colored white to signify the mourning of her father. These silk brocades and ribbons that cover them are sometimes called bao.

In Street Fighter 4, when wearing her alternate costume, she wears her ox horns unadorned, just like in her Alpha appearance, only this time it's held by red ropes with golden balls at the tip.

_**Personality**_

Chun-Li's original personality was depicted as a cheerful young lady who worships Ryu as her hero or idol, much like Sakura. As her story underwent development, she became more resourceful and dedicated, with a strong sense of justice. She strongly believes in protecting the innocent, yet she has no qualms with fighting. She is a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous warrior. As a detective of Interpol, she takes her work very seriously, yet she also has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. When it comes to fighting, Chun-Li tends to get quite competitive with other fighters, but after her fights, she often becomes allies - and in some cases, friends.

* * *

Abilities

Chun-Li is the original fast character in the Street Fighter series, utilizing multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. It is interesting to note that in the early days of arcade fighting games, many other female characters played in a similarly speedy style, following the example set by Chun-Li. In previous games (Street Fighter 2 mainly) she was basically a charge character along with Guile and but her style was changed in later games to give her a more technical feel as well as her trademark "speed" granted to the player.

In almost every game, Chun-Li's signature move is the Hyakuretsu Kyaku which was her ability to throw multiple kicks in one sitting. It is referred to as the Lightning Kick. Its easy accessibility (bluntly pressing a kick button rapidly) has become a staple in many games. Her Spinning Bird Kick acts like Ryu's and Ken's own Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. Chun-Li can also wall-jump, meaning that pressing in the opposite direction after touching the wall during a jump will allow her to bounce off of it. While jumping, she can perform a Stomp Kick on top of her opponent's heads. Beginning with Street Fighter Alpha, this move was replaced by the Sen'en Shuu, which was an overhead drop kick which knocked the opponent down. This, in itself, was replaced by the Hazan Shuu in Street Fighter III, which was a similar move where Chun-Li flipped in the air before attacking with her overhead kick. She also regained her Spinning Bird Kick in that game.

Her Kaku Kyaku Raku was basically a move where she flips in the air and drop kicks her opponents on the head, causing them to fall down. This was replaced in Street Fighter III with the "Tenshin Shuu Kyaku" which requires her to jump all the way behind the opponent to attack, but also lets her combo afterward. Her trademark projectile is called the Kikoken, and has alternately been a motion attack and a charge attack depending on the game. Her Tenshou Kyaku enabled her to jump in the air and perform 3-4 consecutive kicks that can damage air born opponents.

Other notable moves that have appeared include the Sou Hakkei, a powerful palm strike that Chun-Li can do in her X-ISM mode in Street Fighter Alpha 3; the Reishiki Kikou Ken, a toned-down version of the Kikou Shou as it appeared in the Alpha games that Chun-Li can do at any time in the Marvel vs. Capcom series; and the Tenshin Enbu in SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom, a command grab similar to Yun's Zenpou Tenshin that does no damage but leaves the opponent open to a combo.

Chun-Li's first Super Attack, the Senretsu Kyaku, was an extended Hyakuretsu Kyaku that moved Chun-Li forward and could go through fireballs. Her Kikou Shou, which she received in Street Fighter Alpha, was a stationary ball of energy that could hit attacks coming from above and in front. Her Hazan Tenshou Kyaku was a powered-up version of the Tenshou Kyaku. These moves received typical power increases in the Marvel vs. Capcom series.

Her appearance in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike saw her retain only one Super Art from before, the Kikosho, in a version that more resembled the Marvel version than the original Alpha version. Her two new Super Arts were the Hoyoku Sen, a re-imagined Senretsu Kyaku that was made up of two flurries of rapid kicks followed by a final kick that sent the opponent upward; and the Tensei Ranka, an aerial flip-kick that ended with a final kick crashing straight downward.

In Street Fighter IV, Chun-Li gains a new Ultra Combo called Hosenka. It is very much like Hoyoku Sen, except instead of kicking the opponent away after the Hyakuretsu Kyaku, she kicks the opponent upwards and does a powered-up Spinning Bird Kick, which causes a tornado and does significant damage. She then kicks the opponent up into the air with a lot of force, landing gracefully after the opponent falls back on to the floor.

In the latest version of Street Fighter IV (Super Street Fighter IV), one can select an Ultra Combo among Hosenka and Kikosho. The Kikosho animation is nearly identical to what is depicted in Street Fighter III: Third Strike.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Chun-Li is one of the earliest female video game protagonists to achieve widespread popularity. Prior to Street Fighter II being released in 1991, most female characters in games existed as objectives to be rescued or cast in the roles of other supporting characters, such as townspeople, girlfriends, the occasional opponent, or simply background decoration; as such, there were very few heroines in action-based video games. After the success of Street Fighter II and Chun-Li's popularity, female protagonists became increasingly common. Since then, in games with selectable characters, at least one of them will almost always be female; and a number of games released since then have placed a female character in the lead role.


	13. Cody Travers

**Cody Travers** (コーディー) is a video game character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. He has been fighting his way to survive the harsh slums of Metro City since he was a kid.

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** April 18

**Birthplace:** United States of America

**Height:** 6' 1" (185 cm)

**Weight:** 176 lbs (80 kg)

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:** Brown (Final Fight), Blonde (Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Street Fighter IV)

**Blood type:** O

**Fighting style:** Street Fighting

**Likes:** Starting fights, Metro City's street meat

**Dislikes:** Haggar's Lectures, boredom

**Rival(s):** Rolento (SFA3), Guy, Mikoto Minagi (SFxMH)

**Hobbies:** Knife tricks, breaking out of prison, can remove his handcuffs easily

**Moveset:** _Bad Stone, Criminal Upper, Ruffian Kick, Zonk Knuckle, Dead End Irony, Final Destruction, Last Dread Dust_

**First game:** Final Fight

**English voice actor(s):** Michael T. Coleman

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Daisuke Kishio (Super Street Fighter IV)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Cody is a street fighter who, before being taken to prison, wore a white shirt and blue jeans, with white sneakers. After prison, he now wears a variation of the prison uniform, which has dark blue stripes and has two handcuffs linked with a long chain. Unlike other prisoners, he intentionally keeps his prison uniform, as well as the hand cuffs around his arms, though he can easily remove his handcuffs. In Streetwise, he wears the classic outfit, but with an orange prison shirt over the t-shirt.

In his Street Fighter Alpha 3 sprite, Cody is seen wearing a pair of Adidas Superstar. Some of his original artworks from Final Fight already implied that these where the shoes he had always wore, but this sprite was the very first time where it could be fully confirmed. His rival, Guy, wears shoes similar to Nikes, perhaps referencing the competition between the brands.

Cody's first downloadable costume in Super Street Fighter IV is a more stylized take of his attire from Final Fight, with his white t-shirt being replaced with a white singlet with black trims, as well as tattoos, jewelry and hand accessories.

His second downloadable costume is a more modern prison uniform, which is orange in color and adds slippers. Despite it being a one-piece uniform, it does somewhat resemble his appearance from Final Fight Streetwise.

_**Personality**_

Cody is a reckless, but ultimately good-at-heart man. He has a powerful sense of justice that surpasses even his love for Jessica.

After spending several years in jail, Cody has become very apathetic as of his most recent appearances, but remains pugnacious as ever, seeing fighting as the best way to relieve his boredom. He also seems to harbor a little resentment of the outside world, musing that he fought solely for the sake of the city and still ended up in jail despite his intentions. Despite this, and as certain bits of dialogue indicate, his sense of justice and desire to stamp out evil still remains.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, his role in the story is still the same, and is now freed from prison after serving his sentence without escaping. With more add-ons, in the story after he and Guy fought Natsuki and Mikoto, he gives Mikoto a pair of boxing gloves that he had used during his stint in jail, a gift the something to remember him by.

In the said crossover story, Cody is one of the few characters to actually swear, others being include Alex, Guile, Midori, Nao, Natsuki, Juri, and Rufus. Cody is also implied to be foul-mouthed in certain occasions of the story.

* * *

**Abilities**

Cody's fighting style is street fighting in its "purest" form, and he proves to be a powerful opponent, even while restrained; his reason for keeping his handcuffs on is to make his fights more challenging, though he can take them off at any time. As such, Cody is one of three characters (the others being Oro and Akuma) who voluntarily handicap and restrain themselves.

In the Street Fighter games, Cody is an offense-oriented character with a diverse moveset, powerful normal attacks, and good combo capabilities. His movement speed is relatively slow, and lacks options when it comes to handling rushdowns, as many of his special moves are slow to come out.

Cody's move set is mainly based off of his Final Fight appearance, similar to Guy, with some "street fighting" moves added in. Cody possess a sliding kick that can strike at various heights, an uppercut that produces a tornado, which is useful against projectiles, and can throw sand at the foe as a reversal. Cody can also pick up rocks and throw them at foes, with the ability to delay the throw in order to confuse the opponent.

In the Street Fighter Alpha series, his Super Combos are Dead End Irony and Final Destruction, both of which work well at close range. Final Destruction also has unique properties based on the ISM being used (explained below). In V-ISM, Cody has a move called Yoke that can be used to dodges moves, similar to the later-introduced parry mechanic of the Street Fighter III series.

In Super Street Fighter IV, he gains an additional sucker punch that can break through Super Armor (along with the Ruffian Kick). Dead End Irony returns as his Super Combo, and works differently, starting with a Ruffian Kick that depends on the kick button used. Final Destruction returns as his first Ultra Combo, and also works differently, centering instead around a single punch. His second Ultra Combo, Last Dread Dust, allows him to strike from a further distance and nullify projectiles by kicking up sand. He follows this with a series of swinging punches and finishes with a pipe.

In Street Fighter X Tekken, Final Desctruction reappears as his Super Art, where it again works differently; it starts similarly to Super Street Fighter IV's Dead End Irony, and the Ruffian Kick can be charged into it.

Final Fight's use of weapons - a common feature in "beat 'em up" games - is referenced in Cody's fighting style. A knife even appears in any fight where at least one player is using Cody; the knife is his best weapon in the Final Fight games, and only he can pick it up. The knife can be used for fast, damaging attacks, and can also be throw at the foe (which replaces the Bad Stone).

Additionally, in Super Street Fighter IV Cody uses a wrench during his Focus Attack, and he uses a pipe during Last Dread Dust, as shown above.

Cody's A-ISM Final Destruction is an homage to a glitch in Final Fight. In Final Fight, a player could deliver two hits, turn around — instantly canceling the combo — and then turn back and chain the same two hits; repeated, this could act as an infinite combo attack. Cody mimics the attack, and finishes with another combo of punches and a Criminal Upper. His X-ISM Final Destruction changes the Super Combo Gauge to a timer; for a short time, this replaces his moves with the original Final Fight moveset, where tapping any button repeatedly performs his normal combo from Final Fight, and all his air attacks are replaced with the Crack Kick.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Oni ,E. Honda, and Natsuki (in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME) are the only characters who recognize that Cody, while still wearing very loose chains, is in fact holding back on all his battles. Unusually, if Cody loses to Oni as a boss in Arcade Mode, Oni actually implies that Cody might survive a battle with him if he doesn't hold back.

-If Cody, who is one of the most blunt and honest about fights, wins in a fight against Akuma, he admits he thought Akuma was rather weak compared to his expectations, being the only Street Fighter to honestly imply that he was unimpressed by Akuma's strength.


	14. Cracker Jack

**Cracker Jack**, also known as **C. Jack**, is a character who appears exclusively in the Street Fighter EX series by Arika.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** February 11

**Birthplace :** United States of America

**Hair color:** Brown

**Fighting style :** Boxing and Baseball Brawling

**Likes :** His younger sister, Blair Dame, Being a gentleman

**Dislikes:** King Bharat and His father , the Mafia (SFxMH)

**Alignment:** Good

**Hobbies:** Baseball, starting fights

**Moveset:** _Dash Upper, Dash Straight, Home Run Hero, Home Run King_

**First game :** Street Fighter EX

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Banjō Ginga

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Cracker Jack's outfit is based on the late Michael Jackson, and his appearance is based on Daisuke Jigen from the famous Lupin III manga series.

_**Personality**_

Jack is a quiet individual, and has gentleman-like traits similar to those of Dudley, Eagle, and Vega.

* * *

**Story**

_**Street Fighter EX series**_

Jack was once a powerful bouncer from Las Vegas who was known for his unstoppable fists. He earned the nickname "Cracker", due to the baseball bat he always wielded. When a certain criminal organization decides to go after Jack for unknown reasons, he decides to elude them by becoming the bodyguard of Blair Dame, the daughter of a wealthy European family, when she decided to travel the world.

Jack disappeared after the trip was over, only to reemerge when an underground fighter named King Bharat kidnapped his younger sister. Jack defeated Bharat and rescued his sister, only to be pursued again by the organization he was eluding. Eventually he was forced to go to Blair's mansion to hide there for a while.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Jack in the crossover story is friends with Remy and Vulcano Rosso. Later on, he learns from Natsuki (via Sakomizu) that the Mafia was the said organization he was eluding. And then it is implied that Shadaloo is collaborating with Mafia families in the US a reward for the capture of Jack.

* * *

**Abilities**

Cracker Jack's fighting style is similar to Balrog's, though he can kick and also wields a baseball bat.


	15. Crimson Viper

Agent** Crimson Viper **(クリムゾン・ヴァイパー) is a character in the _Street Fighter_ series. She is an American fighter employed by S.I.N., and presumed head of the "Battle Suit" Project. In reality, Crimson Viper is a secret agent under the employ of a U.S. government agency, presumably the CIA. She enters and participates in the S.I.N.'s tournament under the guise of acquiring data for the Battle Suit for S.I.N., though her true motives are to acquire data from the BLECE Project, in addition to eliminating "Number 15" (aka, Seth).

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **July 18

**Birthplace: **United States of America

**Height: **5'9" (175 cm)

**Weight: **123 lbs (56 kg)

**Eye color: **Green

**Hair color: **Crimson

**Fighting style: **Covert fighting tools

**Likes: **Her Daughter, Making money

**Dislikes: **Doing Overtime, Shadaloo, S.I.N.

**Rival(s): **Chun-Li, Cammy, M. Bison, Seth, Hakan, Mai Tokiha (SFxMH; friendly), Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH; friendly)

**Hobbies: **Magic

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Thunder Knuckle_, _Burning Kick_, _Seismic Hammer_, _Emergency Combination_, _Burst Time_, _Burning Dance_

**First game: **_Street Fighter IV_

**English voice actor(s): Michelle Ruff** (_Street Fighter IV_, _Marvel vs. Capcom 3_)

**Japanese voice actor(s):** **Mie Sonozaki** (Japanese, _Street Fighter IV_, _Super Street Fighter IV_, _Marvel VS. Capcom 3_)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Viper wears a specially designed Battle Suit for the tournament, developed and manufactured by S.I.N.. When inquired by an Executive as to the reason for her participation in the tournament, she states that she's the only test subject to utilize 100% of the suit's capabilities effectively, and thus is the prime candidate for the field test. The suit is remarkable in the sense that it resembles an ordinary business suit, though two weapons lurk within the accompanying gloves and boots.

_**Personality**_

Crimson Viper's working personality is superior and condescending, as seen in her interactions with Chun-Li, Cammy and Hakan. However, she is also genuinely interested in the inner workings and problems of the other fighters, as shown in her various win-quotes.

* * *

**Abilities**

The gloves have metal knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied; these can stun or damage an opponent quite heavily at higher settings, which combined with Viper's natural speed and agility pose an incredible danger to fighters of all skill and size. The boots hold jets inside the arc between the heel and sole, with a switch on the side of the boot activating the temporary jet propulsion. The boots are capable of granting the wearer a much greater jumping ability, though Viper frequently fires them up and uses them in a defensive kick, burning anyone within distance.

The suit does not provide the wearer with any sort of ranged attacks or abilities in the traditional sense (as opposed to ki practitioners who utilize attacks such as the Hadoken or the Sonic Boom), but the gloves (when switched to a particular setting) allow for C. Viper to unleash the Seismic Hammer, a ground explosion from beneath her opponent that she causes by punching the ground with the glove. This is a very deceptive attack, considering it travels beneath the floor. The Battle Suit does not (presumably) protect the wearer from damage; it was designed for stealth and ease of concealment, not battlefields or war zones.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Her suit and moves closely resemble those of Captain Commando.

-Crimson Viper is most likely inspired by Angelina Jolie's roles in _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_ and _Tomb Raider_ (hair only).


	16. Dan Hibiki

**Dan Hibiki** (火引 弾, Hibiki Dan) is a character from Capcom's Street Fighter series of fighting games. Dan is consistently portrayed as an arrogant, overconfident, awesome, yet utterly feeble character in many of the games he is featured in. He is widely considered to be the comic relief of the series because of his over-the-top poses, battle cries, and overall weak moveset. In essence, Dan is considered to be a joke character. In his most recent appearance in the home versions of Street Fighter IV, however, his moves have been slightly upgraded in order to be balanced with other characters.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** November 25

**Birthplace:** Hong Kong

**Height:** 5' 9½ (177 cm)

**Weight:** 163 lbs (74 kg)

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color:** Brown

**Blood type:** O

**Fighting style:** Saikyō-Ryū

**Likes:** Taunting, His Father (Gou Hibiki), Sakura, Blanka

**Dislikes:** Seaweed, small-time crooks, Sagat

**Rival(s):** Blanka (Friendly), Sakura (Friendly), Sagat, Mikoto Minagi (SFxMH; friendly)

**Hobbies:** Tile breaking, Singing Karaoke

**Moveset:** Gadouken, Kouryuken, Dankukyaku

**First game:** Street Fighter Alpha

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Dan has a similar outfit to Ryu and Ken, wearing a traditional Karate gi. Dan also wears a black undershirt like Ryo. His head and face closely resembles Robert from Art of Fighting, while his outfit is bright pink, reminiscent of Ryo's orange outfit in Art of Fighting. Coincidentally, orange is one of Dan's primary alternate colors.

His fighting stance is similar to Ken and Ryu's (being how he was simply a palette-swap of those two); in later games, it is more "loose" and animated. As seen below, his appearance in Capcom VS. SNK 2 is more distinct in that he's lighter on his feet and his arms are positioned differently. In Street Fighter IV', he forgoes bouncing around in his stance in favor of hand and arm movements reminiscent of Tai Chi movements. Many of his mannerisms directly mirror those of Yuri Sakazaki.

_**Personality**_

Known for his awesome, flippant, arrogant and reckless streak. Dan is considered as a joke character from in the Street Fighter series for his over-the-top poses, battle cries, and overall weak moveset.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Dan is one of the few characters to actually swear. He does it whenever he is seen panicking.

_**Connections to SNK Characters**_

Dan's pink clothing is a spoof of Ryo's orange attire, while his head is a spoof of Robert's; he also taunts similarly to Yuri. Instead of using both hands to unleash his Gadouken (as Ryu, Ken, and even Sakura do for the Hadouken), he propels it with one hand, like Ryo, Robert and Yuri do for the Ko-oh-ken (that Robert calls Ryuugeki-ken). Dan can also taunt infinitely like the Art of Fighting games, unlike his fellow Street Fighter characters. In addition, he also had four unique taunts- one when he stands up, one crouching down, a short one when jumping, and a taunt exclusive to one of his special moves, Roll Taunt. Each taunt slightly fills up his Super Gauge.

Dan's fighting style, the Saikyo-ryuu, is a parody of Kyokugen-ryuu, the fighting style used by Ryo and Robert. To further the parody, Saikyo-ryuu means "Strongest style" while Kyokugen-ryuu means "Extreme Style."

In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Dan is Ken's secret challenger (reached by finishing several fights in a row with Super Combos) and they exchange dialog, one line of which is Ken asking Dan if he knows the "art of fighting."

One of Dan's win quotes in Street Fighter Alpha 3 is "I hate the art of fighting, but I want to be the king of fighters!"; this is a direct reference to Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters series by SNK.

In Dan's ending in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Dan's sister appears to prevent him finishing off Cyber-Akuma saying "Don't you know who he is? He's our...", parodying the ending of the original Art of Fighting where Ryo was about to kill Mr. Karate before being told he is their father by Yuri (Dan's sister even looks like her).

In the SNK vs. Capcom series (more specifically in SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom), there is a running gag where Dan is often mistaken for Ryo or Robert, even by himself in a mirror match (Kasumi Todoh is one example: even after Dan tells her he is not Robert, she still does not believe him). In these games, Dan parodies even more of Ryo's attacks. He also mistook Mr. Karate for his father's ghost (though, in his ending in Neo Geo Pocket's SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, he seems to acknowledge that Takuma and Go are different people). In Ryo's ending for Capcom vs. SNK 2, it is hinted that Dan came to the Sakazakis' Kyokugenryu Karate school to sign up.

In Pocket Fighter, Dan can call on the ghost of his father, whose face resembles the same tengu mask as Mr. Karate. This is mirrored in Capcom's official artwork for Street Fighter Alpha; earlier works featured Dan's father as wearing a tengu mask while later ones show that the long nose was indeed a feature of Go Hibiki. All other instances of Go Hibiki's face are obscured, such as the image of young Sagat clutching Go's face shown at right.

* * *

**Abilities**

Due to his somewhat clumsy, slow and short moves, Dan is widely regarded as a joke character, not recommended to be used for any serious competition. He is also popular as a handicap to skilled players, as his weakness makes winning matches more difficult when against notably powerful characters such as Ryu, Ken and Charlie. As such, selecting Dan can in itself be seen as a taunt, since doing so implies high confidence that a player is superior in skill to his or her opponent. Strangely enough, the sheer comedy value made Dan a campy fan favorite of sorts.

Although generally inferior to Ryu and Ken, in some areas he is slightly stronger. For instance his Dankukyaku can not be ducked under like Ryu and Ken's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku can, his taunt jump, allows him to jump higher than Ryu and Ken normally and it can interrupt in-air attacks. Each taunt also increases his super bar where Ryu and Ken's do not and his crouching and rolling taught and be good for avoiding and interrupting most attacks. He is difficult to use but he can be better than some of the other characters if used properly.

In Street Fighter IV, however, although his comical mannerisms remain intact, Dan appears to be more serious, and his moves have been notably upgraded to do equal damage to the those of the other mid-weight characters. His buffs and updates to his moves in the more recent games have actually allowed Dan to become a legitimate choice in the tournament setting, to the point that players say that Dan's greatest strength is the illusion that he's supposed to be bad.

n the games he appears in, Dan is distinguished from Ryu and Ken by his ineffective special moves, such as a projectile with a comically short range (Gadouken, or Self-Taught Fist) and a triple-hitting flying kick that is easy to block (Dankukyaku, or Gale Kick); both are reminiscent of special attacks in Art of Fighting (if one had no Spirit Power in that game, special attacks become useless). Dan also possesses Koryuken, an anti-air uppercut (initially different, but eventually mimicking Ryu and Ken's Shoryuken) with very little horizontal range, during which he sometimes flashes and becomes completely invincible. He can also perform Premium Sign, where he autographs a portrait and flings it at the opponent.

Dan has a move known as the Hisshou Buraiken, which is a standing parody of Ryo's flying Desperation move, the Ryuuko Ranbu. Dan also possesses a "Shoryu Reppa" type move called the Koryu Rekka, which was borrowed from the double uppercut at the end of Ryo's MAX Ryuuko Ranbu (he even imitates Ryo's "Kyokugen-ryuu Ougi!"/"Kyokugen-style secret!" yell that is used at the beginning of Ryuuko Ranbu, instead declaring "Saikyo-ryuu Ougi!"). Both moves have little to no range at all, and leave Dan wide open for attack if the moves are blocked.

Despite being the lowest tier amongst the main characters, Dan is still an above-average martial artist when compared to typical fighters. In the first volume of the manga Sakura Ganbaru!, Dan enters a street fighting competition and is shown doing rather well (though he admitted to using underhanded tactics, as he would "do anything to win"), only losing to Ken, who later went on to win the entire competition.

This seems to tie in to his appearance in Street Fighter IV, when he appears to be more serious, and his moves have been slightly upgraded in order to be balanced with other characters. He gains the new and quite powerful Haoh Gadouken Ultra Combo in Super Street Fighter IV, which is much similar to Ryo's super fireball. Dan's other Ultra in the Street Fighter IV series is Shisso Buraiken, which is basically his Hissho Buraiken, but he runs towards the opponent to connect. Similarly to the Haoh Gadouken, one can combo into the Shisso Buraiken with the Legendary Taunt.

In addition to his normal moveset, which parodies the moves used by "shoto"-style fighters, Dan has a move in some games known as the Otoko Michi (Way of the Man), which parodies Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu. The Otoko Michi is performed by doing the command for the Shun Goku Satsu in reverse. Depending on the game, the Otoko Michi can be as powerful as the Shun Goku Satsu, which can take off more than half of the opponent's lifebar, or it takes off a minimal amount of life from the opponent. In most versions, it leaves Dan with only 1% of his own life. Due to its slow speed and high costs, this move is considered highly unreliable and only used when absolute victory is certain. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, it is the strongest single Hyper Combo in the game, even greater than the Shun Goku Satsu. In SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom, it not only does a considerable amount of damage when used, but he loses no life from performing it: this is due to the fact that it is his Exceed attack, all of which can only be done once per match and need a low amount of life remaining to become usable to begin with.

Ironically, Dan parodies even more Kyokugen-style attacks in the SNK-produced games of the SNK vs. Capcom series. He gains the Gadou Sho Ko Ken (a Gadoken-ranged version of the Haoh Sho Ko Ken) in both SNK-produced games (as a Level 2 version of Shinkuu Gadoken in The Match of the Millennium, and a regular special move in SVC Chaos). In SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom, he also gains a parody version of Ryo's Tenchi Haoh Ken called Kyuukyoku Tenchi Gadou Zuki that is able to block any attack during the charge-up period, even normally unblockable moves, but does not do much damage and has an extremely long recovery time since Dan punches the opponent so hard that he breaks the bones in his hand, and needs some time to tend to it.

In Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, one can input a code just before the start of the match, in which Dan falls onto the ground, creating a comically huge explosion, instead of his normal entrance. He then gets up and the fight starts. This has absolutely no effect on gameplay.

In the parody puzzle game Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Dan's joke status continues. The gameplay in Puzzle Fighter revolves around setting up large blocks of "gems" to be broken, which will then drop countering gems on opponents in complex patterns in order to fill up their screens. Usually these attack gems fall in complex patterns designed to make it harder for opponents to successfully break them up. However, in Dan's case, every single gem dropped is red. This makes it comically easy for an opponent to break them all at once and create a massive counterattack that usually buries the Dan player completely. Perhaps even more so than in his traditional games, choosing Dan is considered the ultimate "sneer" to your opponent, since the amount of skill required to successfully play or beat someone else as Dan is so high that it is considered that no player of sound ability should ever lose to someone else playing as Dan.

* * *

**Trivia**

-The **Dan** is a Japanese mark of level, which is used in traditional fine arts and martial arts.

-In the UDON comics Dan gets posessed by the Satsui no Hado for a moment. While dueling Sakura, he gets consumed by this power and kanji 'father' appears on his back as he tries to deliver an attack reminiscent of Shun Goku Satsu. In a typical Dan manner, while dashing towards Sakura, he trips on her school bag (losing the power in the process) allowing the girl to make short work of him.


	17. Dee Jay

**Dee Jay** (ディージェイ, Dii Jei, DJ) is a character in the Street Fighter series.

Dee Jay is the only character in the series to be designed by Capcom USA. He was designed by James Goddard, who modeled Dee Jay after martial arts film star and Tae Bo creator, Billy Blanks. Dee Jay's braided mohawk also resembles Blanks's role as Khan in The King of the Kickboxers.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** October 31

**Birthplace:** Jamaica

**Height:** 6' 0½" (184 cm)

**Weight:** 203 lbs (92 kg)

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color:** Brown

**Blood type:** AB

**Fighting style:** Kickboxing

**Likes:** Shouting, singing, dancing, watching TV, cooking show

**Dislikes:** Silence, harsh people, people who lack rhythm

**Rival(s):** Rufus (SSF4), Adon (SFA3), Yun (SFA3), Sagat (SFA3), Mikoto Minagi (SFxMH)

**Hobbies:** Bamboo dancing

**Moveset:** Air Slasher, Double Dread Kick, Machine Gun Upper, Jackknife Maximum, Sobat Carnival, Sobat Festival, Climax Beat

**First game:** Super Street Fighter II

**English voice actor(s):** Beau Billingslea, Chris Cain

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Kenji Hamada

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Dee Jay wears orange loose drawstring pants with black sides and yellowish-white lettering that reads "MAXIMUM" and orange sparring gloves. His hairstyle is a braided mohawk with a letter "M" on each side of his head which stands for "MAXIMUM." Dee Jay is also seen in the anime movie and some art to be wearing a Caribbean chain necklace.

Dee Jay's pants originally said "MANTIS" but since his right sprite is merely a mirror image of his left, the "N" and "S" would be reversed, so it was changed to "MAXIMUM."

_**Personality**_

Dee Jay is generally a kind-spirited, cheerful, happy-go-lucky man who loves fighting, dancing and composing music rhythms. His conduct is very clear in most of his in-game poses, artworks and pictures where he is always seen sporting a huge smile and a thumbs-up hand gesture. Dee Jay tends to always see the positive side of everything in life, constantly displaying a highly happy mood and rarely getting upset, angry or sad, even under the ugliest circumstances. However, despite this laid-back attitude, Dee Jay does not tolerate belligerents who make trouble at his performances, literally kicking them out if necessary.

* * *

**Abilities**

Dee Jay's movesets are all charged-based, much more like Guile's. Most of his Super and Ultra Combos ARE difficult to master in the games.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Pullum from the Street Fighter EX series is similar to Dee Jay. They both use musical instruments (Dee Jay is often seen with maracas, while Pullum uses a tamborine), they fight using dance moves and they are both dark-skinned (Dee Jay is of Caribbean descent and Pullum is Arabian).

-Elena from Street Fighter III also has similar traits to Dee Jay. They are both dark-skinned (Dee Jay is of Caribbean descent and Elena is African), they are happy-go-lucky fighters, fight using dance moves and talk about rhythm and beat in their win quotes.


	18. Dhalsim

**Dhalsim** (ダルシム) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He is born as a Sagittarius. In the story, he hails from Kerala, India. Dhalsim is famous throughout the _Street Fighter_ series for his unique personality, his stretchy, lanky body and fire attacks.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **November 22

**Birthplace: **India

**Height: **5'9.25" (176 cm)

**Weight: **106 lbs (48 kg)

**Eye color: **White

**Fighting style: **Yoga

**Likes: **Elephants, meditation, curry, protecting his village and loved ones (wife Sally and son Datta)

**Dislikes: **Sweet food, meat, violence

**Rival(s): **Rufus (SF4), Rose (SFA3), Birdie (SFA3), Cammy (SFA 3), Mai Tokiha (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Preaching, selflessness, mind reading

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Yoga Fire_, _Yoga Flame_, _Yoga Blast_, _Yoga Catastrophe_, _Yoga Teleport_, _Yoga Shangri-La_

**First game: **_Street Fighter II_

**English voice actor(s): Christopher Bevins**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Yoshiharu Yamada** (Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter EX series, Marvel vs. Capcom series, Capcom vs. SNK series), **Eiji Yano** (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos), **Daisuke Egawa** (Street Fighter IV)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Dhalsim is often depicted with having pupil-less eyes. His build is that of a normal man who exercises and weight trains regularly except for his abdomen and waist which appear much out of proportion and emaciated. His arms are also quite extraordinary in length, and he uses this to create an advantage over his opponents during fights, usually opting to wear them down from the outside. He wears torn saffron shorts as his only clothing attire as well as saffron wristbands and anklebands. He has three colored stripes adorning his head, and in the _Street Fighter Alpha_ series, he wears a turban that he removes before battle. The skulls he wears around his neck are those of village children that died during a plague. In palette swap renditions of Dhalsim, his skin is often dark blue or other unnatural colors, perhaps showing an ability to change is the oldest of the original World Warriors. Also, his name could be a pun on Taoism (Daoism-depending on the romanization scheme) as well as the Dhali Lama.

_**Personality**_

Dhalsim shares some character similarities towards Ryu, as he is equally stoic, serious, self-disciplined, humble and very stern when needed. Being a pacifist, he will never hurt more than necessary or kill an adversary, even the most evil ones such as M. Bison, his pacifistic beliefs also allow him to be a greatly loving father and husband towards his family, just like Guile. Being an extremely altruistic man, Dhalsim fights mostly for the poor and oppressed, as he constantly tries his best to raise money for his poverty-stricken people. In contrast with Ryu's youngster (but still serious and self-focused) type, Dhalsim has a more "mature" and less "enthusiastic" nature, as he regularly relies on his traditional yoga meditation rites to expand his spirituality and keep his inner neutrality off any emotional involvement that may prejudice his discipline.

Dhalsim always remains calm and serene. When he fights, he is always in a constant state of meditation so he can focus on the opponent. He rarely speaks to his opponents outside of calling his attacks, and when he does, his words are riddles that leave the foe confused about his or her own being.

* * *

**Abilities**

Dhalsim is the original long-range fighter of fighting games, since his intense training has given him the ability to contort and extend his limbs into forms physically impossible for a normal human. He can project his arms and legs outward in order to deliver attacks that would be out of the range of normal limbs, and teleporting to maintain the distance.

Dhalsim also has the ability to breathe fire; In earlier releases, Capcom USA claimed that Dhalsim's ability breathe fire stemmed from his consumption of curry, but Capcom of Japan changed this to a blessing from Agni, Hindu god of fire. In _Super Street Fighter IV_, however, Gouken theorises that it might be a ki-based ability instead.

In the comics, Dhalsim says that his fire is actually an illusion that won't hurt a person if they believe that they won't be burned; he proves it via engulfing Adon in flames, and as he recoils and notices he's not getting burned, taking advantage of Adon's confusion to knock him out. Also, in _Super Street Fighter IV_, he calms Hakan after defeating him by mentioning that his fire is only an illusion that won't burn his oil.

Dhalsim's fighting style involves keeping the opponent at bay with distance attacks and projectiles, and optimally, only getting close to strike with a surprise aerial attack or sliding kick. This is because to his reach advantage, Dhalsim has both very low offense and defense, making it vital for him to avoid sustaining too many blows from a strong fighter.

Dhalsim's sprite, while standing, is actually quite a small target, due to the total number of pixels it occupies while not attacking; he becomes a much larger target while attacking. As of _Super Street Fighter II Turbo_, the player can make Dhalsim perform only short range attacks by holding back on the joystick.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Dhalsim also has the ability to channel and exchange Agni's energy to Kagutsuchi, Mai's Child. Allowing it to utilize some of his moves such as the Yoga Inferno.


	19. Dudley

**Dudley** (ダッドリー) is an English boxer character in the Street Fighter series. He first appeared in Street Fighter III.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** January 27

**Birthplace:** England

**Height:** 6' 1" (185 cm)

**Weight:** 222½ lbs (101 kg)

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:** Black

**Fighting style:** Boxing

**Likes:** His Rose garden, Black Tea, Being a Gentleman, his father's antique Jaguar

**Dislikes:** Fighting dirty, Rude people

**Rival(s):** Balrog (SSF4), Hugo (SF3 Second Impact), Ryu (SF3 Third Strike, Friendly), Eagle (SFxMH), Mikoto Minagi (SFxMH; friendly)

**Alignment:** Good

**Moveset:** Rocket Upper, Rolling Thunder, Corkscrew Blow, Corkscrew Cross (SSFIV)

**First game:** Street Fighter III

**English voice actor(s):** Bruce Robertson (New Generation and Second Impact), Francis Diakowsky (Third Strike), Stuart McLean (Super Street Fighter IV)

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Naomi Kusumi (Super Street Fighter IV)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Dudley is well-built, sporting a pair of green dinner suit trousers, with matching green suspenders and cummerbund, as well as a white dress shirt, green bow tie, and elegant black dress shoes. His muscular frame is visible even through his clothing. He keeps his hair tidy while grooming his moustache into an old-fashioned handlebar style.

He fights with a pair of blue boxing gloves, which he never seems to take off, wearing them when reading his newspaper, tending his roses, drinking his tea, driving his Jaguar, and even when fixing his mustache.

_**Personality**_

Dudley's personality is quite different during the Street Fighter III series, in which he was far more snobbish and haughty, though this was toned down by Third Strike, in which he is more dignified and respectful to his opponents. In Street Fighter IV, he lacks this condescending attitude; he is polite, gentle, restrained, and always behaves as an impeccable gentleman and has immense respect for all his opponents. However, he particularly dislikes truly dirty fighting and rude people, both of which are unacceptable personality traits of Dudley's rival and fellow boxer, Balrog. Despite this, he won't even insult him or any other villain he faces, fitting in perfectly with the gentleman's gentleman archetype.

Due to the order of events (with Street Fighter IV occuring before Street Fighter III), it's implied that he became more snobbish over the years, as well as surprisingly confrontational. In the Street Fighter III series prior to Third Strike, for example, he calls Ken and Alex a "sissy man" and "an ill-mannered goon" respectively, and apparently delights in beating them up - a far cry from his appreciation for his opponents and voluntarily restraining because of his respect for them. As his attitude is completely different in SSFIV, and was toned down by 3rd Strike, Capcom may have attempted a retcon. It's also possible that his rudeness may have sprung from the theft of his father's Jaguar, since he had a close relationship with his father.

It is a testament to the more chivalrous and polite aspects of Dudley's nature that, while Balrog is the very personification of everything he hates in life, the most insulting thing that Dudley has ever said to him is that he thought he was "not much of a boxer" in his rival battle win quote, also describing him as a "classless oaf", and an "embarrassment to boxing" if he wins a round with a Super Combo finish. If he wins a match against Balrog in Street Fighter X Tekken, his win quote shows that he refuses to acknowledge Balrog as a boxer.

In the Street Fighter III: Ryu Final manga, he was very cordial and friendly to Ryu initially, but quickly became quite mocking of Ryu once Ryu disappointed him by not putting up much of a fight. Still, Dudley calmly commended Ryu's strength as he was defeated by Ryu's new technique.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, inspite of his gentleman-like nature; Dudley in the crossover story, is also implied to swear in certain occasions. However, like other characters from Great Britain (such as Cammy and Eagle), he only swears by his native language, such as "bloody hell", or "bollocks!".

_**Background**_

Dudley was born into a wealthy English family. His father was a former athlete turned successful businessman. From the time he was a little boy, he wanted to be a fighter, but his family told him he was too small to compete. Later, his father lost his business and the family fortune. The losses prompted Dudley to take up professional boxing to earn back lost assets. Dudley then grew into a formidable boxer both in body and skill and was successful in bringing his family back to affluence. Despite everything that has happened, Dudley still boxes, seeking perfection both in and out of the ring, and always behaving as an impeccable gentleman. While Ryu is often compared to the archetype of a wandering ronin (a samurai with no master), Dudley is certainly representative of a chivalrous knight.

* * *

**Abilities**

Dudley's boxing style reflects his personality, making use of many professional techniques and executing them with finesse. As a result, he proves to be a devastating close-range fighter, with decent (if somewhat lacking) ranged abilities; this also gives him a powerful mix-up game. Whereas Balrog, the only other boxer in the series, relies solely on strength and speed to attack opponents, Dudley uses various boxing and psychological tricks to gain victory, making use of feints, ducking, and drawback moves along with high-speed punches, diving punches, and uppercuts.

His Super Arts consist of the Rolling Thunder, a series of hooks powered by a Dempsey Roll; the Rocket Upper, a Shoryureppa-like series of Jet Uppers; and the Corkscrew Blow, a powerful left-handed cross punch that hits 5 times. All moves return in Super Street Fighter IV, with the Corkscrew Blow receiving a more powerful version.

Many of Dudley's moves seem to draw inspiration from characters in the Fighting Spirit manga. His Corkscrew Blow Super Art resembles the "Heart Break shot" used by Date Eiji, and his Machinegun Blow resembles the Flicker Punch used by Ryō Mashiba. Makunouchi Ippo also makes use of the Dempsey Roll, seen in Dudley's Rolling Thunder.

Dudley's Corkscrew Blow is also very similar to the move of the same name used by Jose Mendoza in Ashita no Joe. His Cross Counter move is likely inspired by the move of the same name performed by Yabuki Joe - he takes the same no-guard stance that both Joe and his rival, Rikiishi, take during certain scenes.

Of note is that a famous boxer by the name of Kid McCoy was known for his "corkscrew punch", likely inspiring the Corkscrew Blow.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Dudley's personality as a dandy British boxer is possibly based on real-life boxer Chris Eubank, an eccentric Jamaican-English champion famous in the late 80s and early 90s, whose trademark attire included a monocle and bowler hat.

-Makoto Nanaya from the BlazBlue series of games gains several of Dudley's moves when in her alternate "Unlimited" form; this includes the Short Swing Blow (renamed Shooting Star), Machine Gun Blow, Duck/Ducking Straight/Ducking Upper (renamed Dash Straight and Upper), Cross Counter (renamed Space Counter) and Rolling Thunder. She even gains a variant of Dudley's taunt, with an acorn replacing the rose. She also gains her Street Fighter namesake's Abare Tosanami and Seichūsen Godanzuki.


	20. E Honda

**Edmond Honda** (エドモンド本田, _Edomond Honda_), more commonly known as **E. Honda**, is a video game character created by Capcom for the _Street Fighter_ series of fighting games. Introduced in _Street Fighter II_ as part of the starting lineup, he has appeared in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_ and the _Capcom vs. SNK_ series, as well as several cameos and mentions. His shikona for sumo is mentioned as "Fujinyoma", and he has attained the sumo rank of "Ozeki"

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** November 3, 1960

**Birthplace:** Japan

**Height:** 6' 1" (185 cm)

**Weight:** 302 lbs. (137 kg)

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color:** Black

**Fighting style:** Sumo

**Likes:** Taking baths, Nabeyaki, tiramisu, chankonabe, sandwiches, noodles

**Dislikes:** Indecisiveness, dishonoring his family, chocolate cookies, rice vermicelli

**Rival(s)**: El Fuerte (friendly), Juni (friendly), Hakan (friendly), Zangief, Ryu (friendly), Sodom

**Hobbies:** Cooking

**Moveset:** Hundred Hand Slap, Sumo Headbutt, Sumo Smash, Oicho Throw, Ultimate Killer Head Ram, Orochi Breaker

**First game:** Street Fighter II

**English voice actor(s):** Joe DiMucci (Street Fighter IV)

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Masashi Sugawara (Street Fighter Alpha 3, Capcom vs. SNK) Yoshikazu Nagano (Street Fighter IV)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

He has black hair in a chonmage and wears only a blue yukata. His face is painted in the kumadori style of makeup used in kabuki.

_**Personality**_

Honda as a sumo wrestler, takes pride of his art, especially at attaining the rank of "Ozeki" in sumo wrestling.

* * *

**Abilities**

Honda's fighting style, as already mentioned above, is based on sumo wrestling. In his first appearance in the original _Street Fighter II_, he has two special attacks, the Hundred Hand Slap and the "Super Zutsuki" (commonly referred to as the Flying Headbutt). In Hyper Fighting, Honda gains a third special attack, the Flying Sumo Smash, as well as the ability to move while performing his Hundred Hand Slap.

In _Super Street Fighter II Turbo_, Honda gained a fourth special move, the Smashing Oak Tree Throw, and his first super combo, the Super Killer Head Ram (also known as the Oni-Mu-Sou), a powered-up version of his Flying Headbutt. In _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, Honda gains two additional super combos, the Fuji Drop, and the Orochi Crush. In _Street Fighter IV_, he gains a new "Ultra Combo" called the Ultimate Killer Head Ram, in which he does a Sumo Headbutt with so much force that he pushes the enemy to the other end of the stage. After the enemy is cornered at the other end of the stage, Honda uses his Hundred Hand Slap many times until he does one final slap against them causes them to crumple.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Ganryu from the _Tekken_ series and Taka-Arashi from the _Virtua Fighter_ series bear a striking resemblance to E. Honda, but this might be due to the archetypal outfit and haircut worn by many Sumos in fiction.


	21. Eagle

**Eagle**(イーグル) is a character in the Street Fighter fighting game series. He is named after the Golfing term "Eagle." The other British character from the first Street Fighter; Birdie is also named after a golf term.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** December 31, 1953

**Birthplace:** England

**Height:** 6'0" (183 cm)

**Weight:** 165 lbs (75 kg)

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:** Blond

**Fighting style:** Singlestick

**Likes:** Roast Beef, being a gentleman

**Dislikes:** Ungentlemanly behavior, unrefined fellows

**Rival(s):** Guile, Sagat, Shizuru (SFxMH)

**Hobbies:** Golf (handicap 0)

**Moveset:** St. Andrew's Green, Liverpool White, Manchester Black, Canterbury Blue, Oxford Red

**First game:** Street Fighter

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Jin Yamanoi (SFA 3, Capcom vs. SNK 2)

* * *

**Story**

Eagle was born in the UK. A cold-blooded individual, Eagle is a bouncer who was employed as a newly-rich noble family's bodyguard during the first World Warrior tournament. He was hired to defeat Sagat, but was unsuccessful and returned to the bar scene, eventually becoming a living legend.

In Street Fighter Alpha 3, in a possibly non-canon story, Eagle seeks to perfect the beauty and find a perfect duel to match his fighting style. He finds Guile and, knowing he is the bravest and strongest fighter in the Air Force, wants to test him. Guile refuses and wastes his time but overall they fight nonetheless. After Eagle wins their match, he wants to know what's Guile's mission. Guile tells him he is on a mission to stop Shadaloo and has heard rumors about Sagat joining them. Once Eagle hears this, he decides to find the Muay Thai King in order to test his long-time rival. Finally he finds Sagat and finds it unfitting to see the former Muay Thai King reduced to a mere Shadaloo goon and they fight. Eagle then finds Bison is intrigued to see Sagat defeated by him. Eagle fights Bison and Eagle emerges the victor. Guile asks him to help do one more thing; rescue Charlie and destroy the Psycho Driver. While they infiltrate Shadaloo's headquarters, they find Charlie trapped in the Psycho Drive Power Plant. Eagle then destroys the machine with his perfected fighting skills and saves Charlie from harm. Eagle is excited that he had the chance to be back on the battlefield and thanks Guile, Chun-Li, and Charlie for the experience.

* * *

**Abilities**

Eagle's fighting style is singlestick wielding.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Of all the characters in the original Street Fighter, Eagle is the only one whose second appearance would not be within the Street Fighter II or Street Fighter Alpha series. In his case, it was Capcom vs. SNK 2. He did, however, join the SFA series afterwards in the GBA and PSP version of Street Fighter Alpha 3.

-Each of Eagle's special attacks and Super Combos are named after a British city, locale, or historical reference.

-In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he along with Cammy and Dudley, are the characters to actually swear in their native language. Before introducing himself to other characters, he would ask, "_Who the bloody hell are you, mate?_"


	22. El Fuerte

**El Fuerte**(エル・フォルテ) is a Mexican luchador in the Street Fighter games who made his first appearance in Street Fighter IV. He spends his time perfecting his lucha libre skills and honing his cooking abilities and his indomitable spirit is a match for even the legendary Zangief. El Fuerte now travels the world in an effort to assemble the greatest recipes on the planet His name may be Spanish for "the strong" or "the fort", referencing his fighting spirit; his aspiration to hone his cooking may be based off the phrase plato fuerte, Spanish for "main dish".

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** October 29

**Birthplace:** Mexico

**Height:** 5' 6" (168 cm)

**Weight:** 154 lbs (70 kg)

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color:** Brown

**Blood type:** B

**Fighting style:** Lucha libre

**Likes:** Prickly Pears

**Dislikes:** Additives

**Rival(s):** Zangief, E. Honda, Blanka, T. Hawk, Midori (SFxMH)

**Hobbies:** Headstands

**First game:** Street Fighter IV

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

El-Fuerte is a short, but very muscular Hispanic man. Fuerte dresses in typical luchador uniform to match his playing style. He is topless, but wears black wrestling bands on his arms and a gold sash on his waist. He wears short, white, wrestlers tights. They are buttoned up his thighs with four golden buttons and they also have three blue stars on his rear. He also wears white, laced, wrestlers boots with a golden sole. His mask follows the pattern of the rest of his outfit, being white with gold trim and having three blue stars on his forehead. Fuerte's hair sticks out of his mask in a flared out ponytail-top. His hair also reaches out of the bottom of his mask and is brown in color.

* * *

**Story**

El Fuerte's story is similar to his story in _Street Fighter IV_. He joins the tournament for a reason stated as "_The ultimate fighter, deserves the ultimate menu!_" and claiming "_No matter what, I will always whip up a meal for my adversaries!_", claiming that winning the tournament will have him "_Reach the stars of ultimate delicacy!_". El Fuerte's ending has him in the kitchen, cooking, with a fellow cook asking about what the green liquid next to El Fuerte's is. Claiming it was spoken about by "A sumo-wrestler Friend" (assumed to be E. Honda), it is revealed as Aojiru, to which he praises its nutritional qualities, but questions why the Japanese call it "Blue Juice" when it is green. The cook asks why he's putting it in the chili soup (though a close-up shows many things in the pot, including fish-bone). El Fuerte's reasoning is that "_Adding one delicious thing to another delicious thing always equals... more deliciousness._". With this in mind, he adds some chocolate he got from someone he calls "that French Mercenary" (assumed to be Abel), which causes the fellow cook to snap, shouting "_You're just gonna make it worse!_".

* * *

**Abilities**

El Fuerte's attacks are the purest of lucha libre; aside from sprinting, composed of hurracanrana-based leg throws, and utilizes submission holds as part of his Super and Ultra Combos.

* * *

**Trivia**

-El Fuerte is shown to be a huge fan of R. Mika in the UDON comics. In one scene, one of her matches is being shown on TV at a restaurant. T. Hawk, watching, requests that the channel be changed, since he can't stand pro wrestling. After hearing T. Hawk badmouth both pro wrestling, and Mika, El Fuerte bursts from the kitchen and yells at T. Hawk. Mika's image adorns every piece of El Fuerte's cooking attire, and Fuerte seems to keep a lot of Mika themed knick-knacks around, such as lunchboxes, posters, figurines, etc. This is possibly what makes them rivals.

-Despite speaking Spanish, El Fuerte may make a mistake with his own language. Sometimes, when defeating a female character, he will still refer to them as "amigo." The more accurate version would be "amiga," the feminine version of the word meant to be used when referring to a woman. This may be a developer oversight, similar to how Guile would tell Chun-Li to "Go home and be a family man" in _Street Fighter II_.


	23. Elena

**Elena** (エレナ) is a character in the _Street Fighter_ series. She first appeared in _Street Fighter III_

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** September 18

**Birthplace:** Kenya

**Height:** 6' (183 cm)

**Weight:** 120 lbs (54 kg)

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:** White

**Fighting style:** Capoeira

**Likes:** Making new friends, having fun

**Dislikes:** Serious people

**Rival(s):** Hugo, Makoto, Dudley (SFxT), Shizuru (SFxMH)

**Moveset:** Rhino Horn, Mallet Smash, Spin Scythe, Scratch Wheel, Lynx Tail, Spinning Beat, Brave Dance

**First game:** Street Fighter III

**English voice actor(s):** Karen Dyer

**Japanese voice actor(s):** Kaoru Fujino (SFIII), Mie Midori (SFIII TTS), Saki Fujita (SFXT)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Elena is uncommonly tall for a female, has dark skin, short silvery-white hair and blue eyes. She is barefoot while fighting and has long, powerful legs with big feet. Her attire consists of a white two-piece bikini-like outfit with pale red, sky-blue, gold and purple bands on her neck, arms, wrists, shins, and ankles, making hers arguably the most revealing fight attire for a female in Street Fighter-verse history.

_**Personality**_

Elena is a young girl with a strong, pure spirit and a cheerful teenage-like personality in a very "tomboy" style similarly to her friends Sakura, Ibuki and fellow rival Makoto - though not rude or harsh as the latter. She is also shown to be very energetic, golden-hearted and devoid of any darkness or malevolence, yet smart, sociable, culture-adaptative and very happy (she is normally seen smiling or laughing sweetly). She constantly refers to her accent as "something she got from her travels around the world" - these travels are on purpose of not only fighting new adversaries, but also knowing other countries and learning more about their respective peoples, traditions and cultures.

* * *

**Abilities**

Elena's fighting style consists entirely of kicks and leg throws, even when the player uses a punch button command. She is the only _Street Fighter_ character to use only kicks; while Juri in the other hand uses punches less, in opposition to Dudley and Balrog who only use punches even when kick buttons are used (it should be noted that Dudley uses an elbow strike for his jumping HK and Balrog uses headbutts for his throws and his anti-air charge move).

Elena is one of the only _Street Fighter_ characters who has the ability to use Healing, a Super Art which allows Elena to regain up to 1/3 of her life energy bar if given the opportunity. The only other similar situation is in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, when Juni and Juli fight together as an AI-controlled sub-boss team, as they can also heal themselves.


	24. Evil Ryu

**Evil Ryu** is a playable character in various _Street Fighter_ games beginning with _Street Fighter Alpha 2_. He was originally introduced in a 1996 _Street Fighter Zero_ manga series authored by Masahiko Nakahira and later adapted in the _Street Fighter_ canon storyline by Capcom.

Evil Ryu is not an entirely "independent" character; he represents Ryu, should he completely succumb to the Dark Hadou and use Ansatsuken as it was originally used, and depicts Ryu's struggle to resist the byurge. Like Akuma, Evil Ryu has a signature symbol that appears when he performs the Shun Goku Satsu; in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_ and _Capcom vs. SNK 2_, the symbol was Metsu, for "Destruction" (滅), though it only appears in his ending, not during gameplay.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names: _Satsui no Hado ni Mezameta Ryu _**(lit., _**Ryu who has awakened to the Surge of the Murderous Intent**_)

**Birthdate: **July 21

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Height: **5'9" (175 cm)

**Weight: **150 lbs (68 kg)

**Eye color: **Red (as of latest appearance)

**Hair color: **Red (as of latest appearance)

**Fighting style: **Nameless Ansatsuken Art (Satsui no Hado infused)

**Likes: **Winning, power, fighting, Satsui no Hado

**Dislikes: **Weakness, Humanity, Ingrid, those who hold back in battle, female fighters

**Rival(s): **Akuma/Shin Akuma, Sagat, M. Bison, Ingrid, Gouken, Garuda (SFEX3), Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH), Shizuru Fujino (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Projectiles

**Alignment: **Neutral Evil

**Moveset: **_Metsu Hadoken_, _Messatsu Goshoryu_, _Messatsu Gohado_, _Zanku Hadoken_, _Shakunetsu Hadoken_, _Ryusokyaku_, _Raging Demon_

**First game: **_Street Fighter Alpha 2_

**English voice actor(s): Kyle Hebert** (Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition)

**Japanese voice actor(s): Katashi Ishizuka** (SFA2), **Toshiyuki Morikawa** (SFA3, CvS series), **Hiroki Takahashi** (Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Evil Ryu previously appeared as a palette swap of Ryu wearing a black gi, though the _Alpha_ series also gives him a black head band. His skin also becomes a slightly darker shade along with his hair. From the _SNK vs. Capcom_ series onward, he has been depicted with red pupils, although some games leave his eyes entirely red.

In _Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition_, his design was given an update, taking on a much more feral appearance with traits taken from Akuma. He appears far more menacing and powerful; his eyes now glow, his costume and headband are torn, and his hair has Akuma's spikiness and reddish tint. Most notable of all is a gaping hole burned into his chest, with a similar scar on his back that bears a glowing 'Ten' kanji.

The scar resembles the effects of being hit up close with Oni's Meido Gohado. Interestingly, if Evil Ryu faces Oni as a boss in Arcade Mode, Oni will recognize his submission to the Satsui no Hadou fully.

In Ryu's cameo appearance in _Asura's Wrath_, it is Asura who gives him the scar after launching him into the moon from Earth and attempts to drive him through with his fist. The scar disappears after he returns to normal.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he first appears in his SSFIV:AE incarnation during a clash against Akuma. Later, returns with his standard and pre-SSFIV appearance. On the other hand, Evil Ryu regains the hole on his chest during a battle against Shizuru; the latter impales Ryu on the chest with her naginata-like Element, causing it to unleash the Satsui no Hado in Ryu to its fullest extent.

_**Personality**_

As Evil Ryu, he becomes quite demonic and rage-driven; while his anger is not mindless, he has cast aside his respectful ways. Like Akuma, he enjoys power, and seeks strong warriors to fight to the death with. He truly hates what he perceives as weakness from humanity, such as love, family, justice and vengeance. He is also extremely brutal towards fighters in general, especially those that try to oppose him. Also like Akuma, Evil Ryu is also dark and completely cold-blooded, and refers to himself as a demon.

_**History**_

The only time Evil Ryu truly "appears" in the _Street Fighter_ main series of games is at the end of the first World Warrior tournament. According to the _Street Fighter Alpha_ series, Sagat, the defending champion, beating Ryu, and then extended his hand to help Ryu up after thinking that he had won. Ryu was so consumed with the desire to win that he gave into the Satsui no Hado ("Evil Surge" or "Dark Hadou" in the American version), and executed a Metsu Shoryuken, scarring Sagat's chest with rage and hate and also attacking his pride. Since then, Evil Ryu has occasionally appeared in various Capcom games and manga featuring Ryu.

It must be noted that Evil Ryu does not truly exist as a separate character. While it is possible in some games (such as the home versions of _Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001_) for the player to include both normal Ryu _and_ Evil Ryu on the same team, Ryu canonically rejected the Satsui no Hado - despite the brief brush and/or temptation - from fear of losing his humanity like Akuma, and has made mass innovations to Gouken's peaceful and spiritual aspect of the fighting style, which helped him bring the fighting style up to par with Evil Ryu from the Alpha series by _Street Fighter III_.

In the home versions of _Street Fighter Alpha 3_; if the player matches normal Ryu against Evil Ryu, they have a special pre-match introduction that involves normal Ryu attacking first with a rushing elbow, and then Evil Ryu counterattacking, suggesting that the battle is taking place inside Ryu's mind, representing his struggle with the Satsui no Hadou.

Evil Ryu is also a playable character in _Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition_. He is a secret boss in Arcade Mode, as well as a playable character.

* * *

**Trivia:**

-Hakan, Juri, Dan, Garuda, Natsuki, and even Shizuru are the only ones who notices how angry Evil Ryu is, and even try to calm him down.  
-Evil Ryu's win quote in Arcade Mode against C. Viper in _Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition_ references the animated movie _Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind_, when C. Viper willingly awakens Evil Ryu by torturing Cammy to gather information on his power.  
-Ryu and Ken's ending in the crossover _Street Fighter X Tekken_ suggest that Pandora's power is trying to merge with the Satsui no Hadou within him.


	25. Fei Long

**Fei-Long** (フェイロン, Fei Ron) is a character in the Street Fighter series. He first appeared as one of the four "New Challengers" in Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993. He later made his return in Street Fighter Alpha 3 as well as the Street Fighter IV series.

* * *

**Official Profile**  
**Birthdate **April 23  
**Birthplace ** Hong Kong  
**Height **5'7½" (172 cm)  
**Weight **135 lbs (60 kg)  
**Eye color ** Brown  
**Hair color ** Black  
**Fighting style **Hitenryu (based on Jeet Kune Do)  
**Likes ** Kung fu, self-assertiveness  
**Dislikes **Indifference, lacking emotion, faithless people, Shadaloo, S.I.N.  
**Rival(s) **Ryu, Yun, Abel, Makoto  
**Hobbies **Does his own stunts  
**Moveset **Rekkaken, Shienkyaku, Rekkukyaku, Tenshin, Rekkashinken, Shien Renkyaku, Ryuu Yassai, Rekkashingeki, Gekirinken  
**First game ** Super Street Fighter II  
**English voice actor(s) **Matthew Mercer  
**Japanese voice actor(s) **Kousuke Toriumi (SFA3), Yuuichi Nakamura (SFIV)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Character Basis**_

Fei-Long is Capcom's tribute to the Jeet Kune Do movie legend Bruce Lee, the basis for his design. Not only do the two look alike and come from the same city, Fei-Long also lets out similar battle cries to Lee, and is just as furious and fast. Also, Fei Long (飛龍) is Mandarin for "flying dragon", as well as a type of kick. Bruce Lee's Chinese screen name was 李 小龍 (Li Xiao-Long) or "little dragon." He was one of the early Bruce Lee inspired characters in fighting games, after Kim Dragon from _World Heroes_ and Liu Kang from _Mortal Kombat_, but predating Marshall Law and his son Forrest Law from the _Tekken_ series, Li Long and Maxi from the _Soul_ series, John Talbain from Darkstalkers, and Jann Lee from the _Dead or Alive_ series.

_**Personality**_

Fei Long is very serious most of the time. He is also shown to be calm at times. The best example of this is in his rival fight against Abel, where he is shown to be in a normal mood at first but all of a sudden loses his temper just as the Frenchman asks him for a fight 2 times. There are also times when Fei Long is shown to be a little cocky. This can be seen by many of his personal actions and also win quotes against certain characters. He is full of fighting spirit as shown in a lot of his win quotes and takes great pride in his fighting style which he seeks to honor it in all ways possible. He also despises all that is evil. Fei Long also enjoys a good match; although he is a famous martial arts movie's actor, he still takes his time to appear at underground fighting areas to find a worthy opponent to spar with (which can be seen in _Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie_).

* * *

**Abilities**

Fei-Long has two special techniques in his debut appearance in Super Street Fighter II. The _Rekkaken_ (烈火拳**?** "Blazing Flame Fist") is a series of rushing punches towards his enemy. When the player inputs the _Rekkaken_ command while Fei-Long is already performing the technique, he will follow it with another _Rekkaken_. He can perform up to three in a row, the third ending in a different cry and a cooldown that plays off of Bruce Lee's notable finale of tensing himself after the final blow. The _Shienkyaku_ (熾炎脚**?** "Flame Igniting Kick"), his other special technique, is a jumping flame kick. This technique is also referred as the _Rising Dragon Kick_, due to its similarity with Ryu and Ken's _Shoryuken_ (_Rising Dragon Punch_) and its similar input command. He gains an additional special technique and his first Super Combo _Shienrenkyaku __(__熾炎連脚_**?**_ "Flame Ignited Linked Kick")_ in _Super Street Fighter II Turbo_. The _Rekkukyaku_ (裂空脚**?** "Air Tearing Kick") is a technique in which Fei-Long jumps towards the opponent with a spread kick. His Super Combo is the _Rekkashinken_ (烈火真拳**?** "Blazing Flame True Fist"), a more powerful version of the Rekkaken.

In _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, he retains all of his techniques and gains two new Super Combos in A-ism mode. There is a more powerful version of the _Shienkyaku_. The _Ryuhassai_ (龍八砕**?** "Eight Dragon Smash") is a Lv.3-only Super Combo in which he punches an opponent and then uppercuts them into the air, followed by a jump kick. If the move connects at maximum distance, then it becomes the Ryu Shin Hassai and does much more damage.

In _Street Fighter IV_, Fei Long retains his old Rekkaken punches and Shienkyaku whilst gaining new moves such as Rekkukyaku and Tenshin. The Rekkukyaku involves Fei Long performing a flying kick which he then branches into a front flip kick. The Tenshin is a grab in which Fei Long hooks his leg to the opponents and flips over them. This move allows him to catch the opponent off guard and set up certain combos.

He retains his the Rekkashinken Super Combo from _Super Street Fighter II_, and gains a new Ultra Combo called the _Rekkashingeki_, a more powerful variant that adds a flurry of punches after the third Rekkaken, and follows up with a flying flaming kick. In Super Street Fighter IV, Fei Long gains a counter Ultra Combo called the _Gekirinken_. Fei Long counters certain attacks by delivering a hard jump kick to the back of the opponent's leg, followed by a barrage of fast and deadly punches. He then finishes them off with the One Inch Punch.

* * *

**Trivia**

-In _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, Fei Long's story plot is related to Robert Clouse's _Game of Death_, which included Bruce Lee (only for the finale fight scenes though). The plot is similar because they both have a syndicate trying to make the martial artist join.

-Interestingly, compared to all the other Bruce Lee based characters from other fighting game franchises, Fei Long's story and background matches Bruce Lee's the closest. However there is a small difference, as Bruce Lee lived in the USA as an adult and had an American wife, whereas Fei Long has no apparent connection to the USA.


	26. Fumi Himeno

**Fumi Himeno** (姫野 二三 _Himeno Fumi_?) is a fictional character in the _My-HiME_ and _My-Otome_ series.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate **Classified

**Birthplace **Classified (presumably Japan)

**Height **Classified

**Weight **Classified

**Eye color **Green

**Hair color **Pink

**Child** Suishouhime/Mashiro Kazahana

**Likes **Her mistress, Mashiro

**Dislikes **Demonic beings, Shadaloo, the Obsidian Prince

**Rival(s)  
****_Street Fighter:_** Akuma, Garuda, M. Bison, Vega, Balrog, Shadowgeist  
_**Mai-HiME:**_ Mashiro (friendly), Nagi (friendly) the Obsidian Prince

**English voice actor(s) **Wendy Morrison

**Japanese voice actor(s) **Yukana

* * *

**Story**

_**Mai-HiME anime**_

Fumi is a maid serving Mashiro Kazahana, the Director of Fuka Academy. Since Mashiro needs a wheelchair, she is almost always accompanied by Fumi, who propels the wheelchair.

Fumi makes her first appearance, unnamed, in episode 2, when Mai Tokiha runs into her and Mashiro in the flower garden, looking for Mikoto Minagi. Fumi, having apparently mistaken Mikoto for a cat when she ran past them, points Mai in the direction Mikoto went. After Mai leaves, Fumi and Mashiro discuss her being the latest HiME with Nagi Homura, who has been eavesdropping. Fumi formally introduces Mashiro to Mai in the next episode.

Throughout the series, she is normally always seen at Mashiro's side, pushing forward her wheelchair or preparing tea for her and her guests. One notable appearance of Fumi without Mashiro is in episode 10, when she is invited by Midori Sugiura to help students in the cooking re-examination. Fumi is teamed with Mai, Shiho Munakata and Miyu Greer to prepare a cake. During the contest, she demonstrates her agility and skills as a maid by, first, catching an airborne teapot and capturing all of the spilled tea back into it, and then stopping Mikoto running on rampage by hitting her forehead with a spoon, knocking her unconscious.

In episode 18, Fumi reveals herself as a HiME when Midori, annoyed at Mashiro's unwillingness to provide satisfactory answers about her past and the HiME's fate, threatens the Director. The battle between Fumi and Midori is not shown, but Midori is shown defeated afterwards.

In episode 21, she follows Mashiro to confront the Obsidian Lord. It is revealed that the "Mashiro" in the wheelchair is Fumi's Child, Suishou, through which the real Mashiro (encased in a crystal star) speaks. The Child is killed by Mikoto, and Fumi spends the rest of the series at Mikoto and the Obsidian Lord (using the body of Reito Kanzaki)'s side in a zombie-like state.

When Mashiro resurrects the fallen HiME and their most important persons, Fumi returns to normal. After the Obsidian Lord is defeated, she parts ways with Nagi and Mashiro, who leave through a gate at the far end of the library to "go back where they belong". Just before leaving, Nagi hands Fumi his book, which is seen to have the words "Fuka Academy" and the academy logo on its cover, and later, during the graduation ceremony, Fumi addresses the students as the new Director.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Fumi's role in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME is still the same, but with major differences. Suishouhime is destroyed by Bison instead of Mikoto, and Fumi falls into Bison's control. After the Obsidian Lord is defeated by Natsuki and the entire Street Fighter roster, Fumi returns to normal.

* * *

**Abilities**

Fumi's Element takes the form of a large scythe, and her Child in the anime is actually Mashiro, called Suishouhime (meaning CrystalPrincess) in her Child form. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Fumi can redirect Bison's Psycho Crusher, especially its Super Combo version.


	27. Garuda

**Garuda** (ガルダ) is a playable character from the _Street Fighter EX_ series.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate **Unknown

**Birthplace **Unknown

**Eye color **None

**Hair color **Blonde

**Fighting style **Self-invented style used along Mystical Elements

**Likes **Negative emotions, Maiming, video games (SFxMH)

**Dislikes **Anyone in general who utilizes the Satsui no Hadou, the Searrs Foundation

**Rival(s) **Kairi, Akuma, , Evil Ryu(_EX3_), Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH)

**First game **_Street Fighter EX_

**Japanese voice actor(s) **Osamu Hosoi

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Gaurda is a demon dressed in samurai-like armor wearing a skeletal mask who can make thorns appear from every part of his body.

**Personality**

He is initially said to be a nonhuman entity that is a compilation of all the souls killed by possessors of the Satsui no Hadou, and it is later revealed that he also feeds on negative feelings such as anger, hatred, envy, treachery, and despair; but not to the extent of M. Bison's Psycho Power. His age, exact origin, and fighting style are unknown. Like most characters in the_EX_ series, he has no confirmed encounter with any of the other characters. Garuda fights harder against those who utilize Satsui no Hadou.

Garuda's role in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME remains intact, however with more add-ons. After encountering Natsuki at some point in later parts of the story, he begins to warm up with the other protagonists; with the exception being Akuma. In the said story, he has similar traits similar to Ryuk from Death Note, such as being shy around girls, and fondness of video games. Overall, he is incredibly flippant, as well enjoys fighting; even to the point that his letting his victims bleed to death.

* * *

**Story**

_**Street Fighter EX series**_

Garuda is the demonic embodiment of all that is Satsui no Hadou. He was awakened as a result of the struggle between Akuma and Kairi. Desperate to save his life from the savagery of Akuma's attacks, Kairi released an uncontrollable burst of energy just as Akuma was about to execute the Shun Goku Satsu on Kairi. This burst both stunned Akuma, and attracted Garuda to the location of the fight.

Kairi was enveloped in light and disappeared from the battle before Garuda could arrive. Garuda, finding only Akuma, challenged Akuma to a fight. Akuma, thinking that Garuda was some weak henchman sent from the netherworld, was more than happy to destroy this demonic form. But to Akuma's surprise, the harder he fought, and the more he tapped into Satsui no Hadou, the stronger and more forceful Garuda's strikes became. After sustaining several damaging blows, Akuma realized he was no match for Garuda, and began to plot an escape from the fight. Just as Akuma was about to make his move, Garuda stopped.

Garuda realized that Akuma was not the source of the burst of energy that Garuda was seeking. No longer interested in Akuma, he left the scene, in search once more for the source of the energy. Garuda searched for a long time, and could not find the man responsible. It wasn't until the second EX tournament that Garuda sensed that the man had returned. He sought to fight Kairi, interrupting his fight against M. Bison.

Kairi did possess some form of Satsui no Hadou, but Garuda was unable to draw upon its power to the same degree as he could when he fought against Akuma. Something prevented him, and he didn't know what it was. The fight ended in a draw when, furious with the interruption, M. Bison performed the Psycho Crusher on Garuda. Garuda attempted to fight back and destroy this nuisance by unleashing the Soukon Dan attack. But to Garuda's surprise, the souls launched at Bison did not burn him, they merged with him and made his power stronger. Unsure of how that was possible, he fled the arena to continue his search for Kairi.

Garuda would not have his rematch with Kairi until the third EX tournament. Kairi, his heart now softened by the pleas of his little sister Nanase, had twisted the power of Satsui no Hadou into a force for life as opposed to a force for death. Garuda challenged Kairi with the intent of killing him, and he proceeded to beat Kairi within an inch of his life, just as Akuma had done. With what little energy Kairi had remaining, he released a burst of light in the form of the Shouki Hatsudou attack, which instantly dispersed Garuda.

It should be noted that the storyline of the _EX_ series is not canon to the main storyline comprising of _Street Fighter_, _Street Fighter Alpha_, _Street Fighter II_, _Street Fighter IV_ and _Street Fighter III_ series.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Garuda was once re-awakened during a match between Akuma and Gouken. He is to be encountered by Natsuki in later parts of the story. After their battle, Garuda guides Natsuki into a sealed tower called "Temen-ni-gru" (based of the said tower from Devil May Cry 3), where it is a resting place of Orphans killed by HiMEs and possessors of the Satsui no Hado. Garuda also raided and ransacked a research institute run by the Searrs Foundation. There, he killed Alyssa Searrs by impaling her with the Yamato; where he was looking for Natsuki's mother.

* * *

**Abilities**

Garuda is one of the few characters in the _EX_ series whose attacks cause the opponent to bleed profusely. This was removed from American ports of the game. In addition to spikes protruding over his body, he has the ability to wield katanas (or tachi so to speak) as part of his Kyoujin Senshuu METEOR combo. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he carries the Yamato - a sword that is used by Vergil from the Devil May Cry series. He uses the Yamato to kill Alyssa as said above, and then during his duel against Akuma. Garuda later lends the Yamato to Shizuru for Kiyohime's rejuvenation.


	28. Gen

**Gen** (Japanese: 元) or (ゲン, _Gen_) is a character in theStreet Fighter series. He is a Chinese martial arts master and former assassin (most likely an assassin for the Chinese government) who uses legendary fighting techniques. Stated by the official website [1] to be in his 70s by the time of _Super Street Fighter IV_, Gen is a legend in the Chinese underworld. However, he has been diagnosed with a fatal illness believed to be leukemia, and is seeking to die as he has lived: fighting. He is currently the only character in the _Street Fighter_ series who can switch between fighting styles (having 2 of them) during a match, and one of the few characters in fighting games with multiple movesets. He also notably taught Chun-Li the art of Tai Chi.

* * *

**Official Profile**

**Birthdate **March 12

**Birthplace **China

**Height **5' 5" (166 cm)

**Weight **134½ lbs (61 kg)

**Eye color **Black (in first Street Fighter), White (in Street Fighter Alpha 2)

**Hair color **White, Black (in Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li)

**Fighting style **Crane (Ansatsuken Ki-ryu), Mantis (Ansatsuken Sou-ryu)

**Likes **Meat buns, Chinese poetry, his friendLee, Chun Li's father

**Dislikes **Many different people

**Rival(s) **Akuma (SFA3), Ryu (friendly) (SFA3),Guy (SFA3), Chun Li (SSF4), Garuda (SFxMH)

**Hobbies **Prescribing Chinese herbal medicine

**Moveset **Hyakurenko, Gekiro, Jyasen, Oga,Zan'ei, Zetsuei, Jyakoha, Ryukoha

**First game **_Street Fighter_

**English voice actor(s) **Michael Sorich

**Japanese voice actor(s) **Youhei Tadano

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Gen is an elderly man with an often stern look on his face. He wears a purple outfit and has a red sash around his clothes, and wears red Chinese martial art shoes with white socks. He has white hair and has a long white beard. In the original Street Fighter, he had black pupils in his eyes. In his more recent incarnations, his appearance has changed considerably, as his eyes are now completely white in color, showing neither visible irises nor red veins.

_**Personality**_

Gen is a silent, precise and wise man who takes fighting very seriously and prefers to fight formidable warriors, such as Akuma and Ryu. He also has the tendency to muse over death, likely due in part to his condition.

* * *

**Abilities**

Gen's assassination style incorporates various Kung Fu styles, such as Mantis, Crane, and Tiger, that he has utilized in his assassinations. As of _Street Fighter Alpha 2_, this is reflected in the ability to switch between two fighting styles during gameplay. This makes him the hardest and most rewarding character to master.

The two styles are the Sou-style (暗殺拳・喪流 _Ansatsuken Sō Ryū_?, "Murderous Fist Mourning style") and the Ki-style (暗殺拳・忌流 _Ansatsuken Gi Ryū_?, "Murderous Fist Hateful style"). These fighting styles are also known as the "Mantis style" and "Crane style" respectively in the English localization of _Street Fighter Alpha 2_; some later games retained the original Japanese names.[5] When he changes from one style to another, Gen's fighting stance, basic techniques, special moves and even Super Combos are changed.

In the Sou-style, Gen's special moves include the _Hyaku-Ren-Kou_ (百連勾 _Hyakurenkō_?, "Hundred Rapid Captures"), in which he strikes the opponent rapidly with hand stabs, and the _Geki-Rou_ (逆瀧 _Gekirō_?, "Reverse Cascade"), a vertical jump kick which can be followed with another. His Super Combos while using the Sou-style include the _Zan-ei_ (惨影? the "Cruel Phantom") and the _Shitenshu_ (死点咒 _Shitenshū_?, "Death Point Curse"). When using the Sou-style, Gen can chain his basic attacks from lower to higher strength level, being the only character with this ability besides Guy.[6]

In the Ki-style, Gen's special moves includes the _Jyasen_ (蛇穿 _Jasen_?, "Serpent Drill"), and the _Ouga_ (徨牙_Ōga_?, "Wandering Fang"). His Super Combos include the _Jya-Kou-Ha_ (蛇咬叭 _Jakōha_?, "Snake Bite Opening")and the _Kouga_ (狂牙 _Kōga_?, "Lunatic Fang").

When Gen is played on X-ism mode in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, he loses the ability to switch between fighting styles. Instead, he has a blended style which uses techniques from both styles (except for the _Ouga_ technique) and uses the _Zan-ei_ as his sole Super Combo.


	29. Gouken

**Gouken** (剛拳 _Gōken_**?**, "strong fist") is a playable character in the Street Fighter series. He is Ryu's adoptive father, Ryu and Ken's martial arts master, and Dan's former master as well as Akuma's older brother. Gouken plays an integral role in the series' backstory, and was first depicted as a picture in Akuma's ending in _Street Fighter Alpha_. Gouken's first actual appearance as a character was in _Street Fighter IV_ as a boss character. He is an unlockable character in the home console version of the game.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **December 14

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Height: **6' 1" (185 cm)

**Weight: **198½ lbs (90 kg)

**Eye color: **Brown

**Hair color: **White (Previously dark brown)

**Fighting style: **Martial arts rooted from Ansatsuken

**Likes: **Martial arts, his disciples Ryu and Ken, his master Goutetsu, Dumplings, the HiMEs (SFxMH)

**Dislikes: **Akuma, Satsui no Hadou

**Rival(s): **Ryu (Friendly), his brother Akuma, Ken (Friendly), Natsuki (Friendly; SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Teaching students

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Gou Hadoken_, _Tatsumaki Gou Rasen_, _Senkugoshoha_, _Kongoshin_, _Kinjite Shoryuken_, _Shin Shoryuken_, _Denjin Hadouken_

**First game: **Street Fighter IV

**English voice actor(s): Rod Clarke**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Toru Okawa**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Gouken is most often depicted as an elderly man with a white beard and prayer beads around his neck. In his most recent _Street Fighter IV_ appearance, Gouken wears a single sleeved, navy blue-colored karate gi and sports a long, white braid of hair adorned with a single prayer bead.

_**Personality**_

Gouken does not brag about his abilities, and gives insightful advice to opponents; for example, he tells Dan that anger will not help him (fearing it would lead him to a dark place), and he informs Dee Jay that if he is silent, he would be surprised of what he learns. He detests Akuma for killing his master, Goutetsu.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, in addition to the said characteristics above, Gouken plays as major role for Ryu and company, as well regarding the HiMEs. He theorizes that the power of a HiME have a possible connection to the Satsui no Hadou. And with that, it will fully seal the said power within Ryu. In addition, he also asks his student Ryu to acquaint many warriors from all over the world about the HiMEs.

_**History**_

According to Capcom's official account of Akuma's backstory, the two brothers were once students of Goutetsu, a practitioner of a nameless martial art that was originally developed with the intention of killing an opponent, which origins are rooted back to Japan's feudal age. Goutetsu taught his skills to Gouken and Akuma. Eventually, the two brothers began to differ in the methods and usage of their fighting style. Akuma became bent on completely mastering the style, and embraced the killing and dark aspect of the art to the point of succumbing to the Satsui no Hado, or "killing intent" and wanted to embrace it to his fullest extent to become more powerful. Gouken, on the other hand, developed his own style of the art and wanted to embrace the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art by removing the Satsui no Hado: turning fatal techniques such as the Hadouken and Shoryuken into tools for self-defense, removing their killing potential. After succumbing to the Satsui no Hado, Akuma fought and murdered Goutetsu for not embracing it to his fullest extent and left behind both his master's dojo and his brother in order to train by himself to grow even more powerful.

During this time period, Gouken founded his own dojo, and took Dan Hibiki as his first pupil. However, Gouken learned that the reason Dan wanted to learn martial arts was for revenge, and Gouken rejected him for his motives, fearing that his anger would lead him down a dark path. Later, Gouken found an abandoned orphan baby, Ryu, and took him under his wing. Ryu was joined by a second student, Ken Masters, who was sent from America by his father, a good friend of Gouken's, in order to learn humility and respect for a bright future. After Gouken began to train the two boys, Akuma made a sudden appearance at Gouken's dojo. There, Akuma challenged Gouken to a fight. Akuma was soundly defeated by his brother, but Gouken spared his life even after Akuma's insistence that Gouken should kill him. After Akuma's arrival and departure, Gouken continued to train the two boys. Eventually, Gouken found his two students adept enough to leave the dojo and travel the world to continue their studies to become better people.

Afterwards, Akuma reappeared at Gouken's dojo and challenged his brother to a rematch. This time, Akuma ended up as the victor, supposedly killing him with the Shun Goku Satsu. However, because Gouken used a technique similar to Gen's and emptied his soul of emotions, he was merely left in a deep coma. Because he was unconscious for an extended period of time, Ryu and Ken believed their master to be dead, and put his body in a graveyard.

After awakening 2 years later, Gouken leaves his dojo and tailed his students, pleased that they have come so far. However, he was not satisfied with just watching them and he decided to enter the new S.I.N. tournament in order to test their strength himself. Gouken successfully finds Ryu after Seth's defeat, and managed to seal the Satsui no Hado so he would never have to suffer with this power again.

Akuma appeared afterwards, furious at Gouken for completing this task; Akuma felt that he would no longer have a chance to kill Ryu in battle. Akuma realizes the power Gouken used to seal it was nothing ordinary, but the Power of Nothingness . The two brothers then face off in another rematch, with control of Ryu's fate as the prize, with Gen witnessing the beginning of the fight in awe. The exact outcome of this fight is unknown, though it is known that both survive and that Ryu does not go to Akuma. Afterwards, Ryu and Ken ask Gouken to stay with them a while, but Gouken tells them that they are both grown men and no longer need a master.

* * *

**Abilities**

Gouken's special techniques in _Street Fighter IV_ include the **_Gō Hadōken_ **(剛波動拳, "Strong Surge Fist", spelled with a different kanji from Akuma's version), a variation of the Hadōken projectile techniques which he performs with only one hand, in addition to being able to launch them at an angle and delay their release, similarly to Urien's Metallic Sphere technique in the _Street Fighter III_ series (he can throw two at the same time as an EX Move as well); the **_Senkugoshoha_ **(閃空剛衝波, "Warping Strong Pierce Wave"), a technique in which Gouken advances (while passing through attacks and fireballs) towards his opponent in a pose similar to Akuma's Ashura Senku pose in Street Fighter EX and attacks with a powerful palm; the **_Tatsumaki Go Rasen_ **(竜巻剛螺旋?, "Strong Tornado Spiral"), a vertical version of the **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**; and the **_Kuchu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku_ **(空中竜巻旋風脚, "Aerial Tornado Whirlwind Kick"), Ryu and Ken's Aerial Hurricane Kick from _Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting_.

While Gouken doesn't use the Dragon Punch as a regular special technique, his Super Combo is the _**Kinjite Shōryūken** _(禁じ手・昇龍拳?, _Forbidden Hand ・ Rising Dragon Fist_), while his first Ultra Combo is the _**Shin Shoryūken**_ (真・昇龍拳?, _True Rising Dragon Fist_); while the move has featured as Ryu's Super Combo in many games, this particular incarnation is based off one of Ryu's Super Arts from the _Street Fighter III_ series. On the same note, he also has Ryu's _**Denjin Hadouken**_ Super Art as a second Ultra Combo in _Super Street Fighter IV_; much like the original, it can be charged for greater damage and stun, and even provides a wall bounce. The Shin Shoryuken is not only accessible to Ryu; but in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Natsuki Kuga gains **THIS** move.

* * *

**Trivia**

-In _Super Street Fighter IV_, one of Gouken's win quotes is "You must defeat me to stand a chance". This can be seen as a reference to the infamous English mistranslation of Ryu's win quote from the early versions of the Street Fighter II series. In those games, he would say "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance" which many speculated was referring to Ryu's master (it was intended to say "you must defeat my Shoryuken to stand a chance")

-Gouken himself was inspired by the Sheng Long mix-up (an April Fool's joke created by EGM), being added in response to fans demanding Sheng-Long. One of his titles states AKA Sheng Long.

-Gouken reserves the Shoryuken for his Super and first Ultra Combo.


	30. Guile

**Guile** (ガイル, _Gairu_) is a video game character in Capcom's _Street Fighter_ series of fighting games, introduced in _Street Fighter II_. Although his role in the _Street Fighter_ story was at first minimal, he is considered the third leading and best male character in the series, after Ryu and Ken, largely due to his effectiveness as a character and his popularity.

In the live action Street Fighter movie, Guile is given the full name of **William F. Guile**, with the military rank of colonel. Although Capcom did not canonize the name, it was also used in the US Street Fighter cartoon that was loosely based on the movie. However, in the Udon Street Fighter comic book, Guile is the character's first name. According to the official Street Fighter website, Guile has the USAF rank of Major at the time of _Street Fighter IV_.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names: _William F. Guile_** (Street Fighter Animated Series, Live-action movie, Street Fighter X Mai-HiME)

**Birthdate: **December 23

**Birthplace: **United States of America

**Height: **5'11½" (182 cm)

**Weight: **190 lbs. (86 kg)

**Eye color: **Blue

**Hair color: **Blonde

**Fighting style: **U.S. Airforce MAC and Freestyle Brawling

**Likes: **American coffee, American automobiles, John Wayne movies, country music, his hair, his family (especially Julia & Amy), his best friend Charlie

**Dislikes: **Natto (fermented soybeans that Ryu made him try when he was in Japan), M. Bison (the killer of his best friend), bears, Orphans (SFxMH)

**Rival(s):**M. Bison, Abel (SSF4), Eagle (SFA3) Ken (family rival), Chun-Li (friendly), Charlie (friendly), Natsuki (friendly; SFxMH), Shizuru (SFxMH), Nagi (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Air Force Fighting Champion

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Sonic Boom_, _Flash Kick_, _Opening Gambit_, _Somersault Justice_, _Flash Explosion_, _Sonic Hurricane_

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Early _Street Fighter II_ sketches and notes suggest that Guile was developed specifically to appeal to American fans. His physical appearance is strikingly different from the many Asian characters in the Street Fighter series, with light blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, and a particularly tall flattop haircut. The length of Guile's hair varies greatly from appearance to appearance; it is relatively realistic in _Street Fighter II_, and impossibly tall in _SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos_. Capcom source books suggest that Guile's famous hairdo is styled with a special-order army hair spray to keep it up (though he ends up fixing it quickly after a match).

Another way Guile's image differs from the Asian combatants in the series is his United States flag tattoos on each arm, following standard United States military protocol having the stars on the left hand side, giving the illusion that one of the flags is backwards.

Finally, Guile's military fatigues complete his all-American look. The image of the uniformed American Airman is well-known in Japan due to the number of United States Armed Forces bases present in that country.

Guile wears Charlie's dog tag alongside his own, as he searches for Bison. In _Street Fighter IV_, one of Guile's alternate costumes is Charlie's costume.

_**Personality**_

Guile is quite tough, both physically and mentally. He has survived a lot, and is still standing, as well as still fighting. A stoic man at heart, Guile's calm and emotionless exterior actually hides the rage he has after Charlie's death. Although loyal to the military and the United States, Guile is extremely persistent. He is so driven to find out who betrayed him in the jungles of Thailand, and to try and get at M. Bison, that he would even put that over his duties. Despite this, he is a truly loving husband and father to his family.

Since Street Fighter X Tekken, Guile is one of the two characters to actually swear (the other being Jin Kazama in the said game). Whenever he fails to connect a throw, he will simply mutter "_Shit!_", while in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he is also one of the few characters to swear; he swears only in certain occasions of the story.

_**History**_

When Guile was a trainee in the United States Air Force, he befriended his superior officer, Charlie Nash and asked him to teach him in his unique form of fighting, which Charlie agreed to do. Guile learned the style, but his hot temper caused him to lack proficiency in the moves (shown in how Charlie can shoot Sonic Booms with one hand, while Guile needs both.)

In the _Street Fighter_ continuity, Guile was not introduced to the series until the events of _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, where he is addressed as "Commander". Guile is sent by the United States Air Force to look for his senior teammate and best friend Charlie, who has gone missing during a secret investigation. Guile's search eventually leads him to the Interpol investigator Chun-Li, who warns him not to follow Charlie due to the danger involved. Guile demonstrates his fighting ability, and assures Chun-Li that he will not let their friend come to harm. He eventually finds the Shadaloo base in Thailand. Guile informs Charlie that they do not need to be there any longer, as an aerial bombardment will begin in an hour. Charlie, however, insists that M. Bison will escape, and they come to blows. The sinister and powerful Bison appears and attacks the two Airmen, but is no match for their combined prowess. He is forced to retreat, calling a gunship to keep them pinned down and cover his escape.

The two give chase, and follow him into the base, deciding that Bison's source of power, the Psycho Drive must be destroyed. Chun-Li then appears and informs them that the bombardment has been called off, surmising that Bison has somehow used his influence. She goes on to tell them that she has set explosives in an attempt to destroy the base, but is unsure if they'll be enough. As she rushes to escape, Charlie and Guile decide to set explosives around the Psycho Drive to ensure that if nothing else, it at least will be destroyed. As they set their charges, M. Bison fought with Ryu and his allies in a epic battle. In the end, Ryu defeated him, destroying his body temporarily and forcing Bison to regenerate in the Psycho Drive. Bison successfully regenerated his body then Charlie convinces Guile to escape while he holds Bison off, and Guile escaped right before the base explodes, with Charlie and Bison presumably caught in the blast. Chun-Li and Ryu eventually find Guile standing on a mountain, and Chun-Li says that Charlie may perhaps be alive somewhere, just as she believes that her father may be. Guile agrees, and says that he will continue to believe in Charlie.

Some time after the fall of Shadaloo, Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy are summoned to a theme park to stop the rampage of S.I.N operative Juri, who is wreaking extreme havoc. While Guile and Cammy try to evacuate the civillians still trapped, Chun-Li faces Juri just as she excecutes a rogue S.I.N agent and a woman. Juri seriously injures Chun-Li but before she can execute her, she is forced to flee when Guile and Cammy arrive due to her artificial eye malfunctioning.

Guile and Cammy later act on annoymous intelligence and track Juri down to an old Shadaloo base which houses the former 12 Dolls. When they arrived, Juri had already defeated all 12 dolls and had just finished off Juli and Juni. A fierce fight ensues and Guile is eventually heavily incapitated by Juri, leaving Cammy to face her alone. Guile later informs Chun-Li about their failure to apprehend Juri.

Though Shadaloo is seemingly gone, Guile is restless and still believes it possible that Charlie may be alive since Charlie's body was never recovered. Guile demands of his superiors to allow him to continue the search. His commanding officer refuses, and Guile tenders his resignation. Guile is surprised when his superior ignores the resignation, assigning Guile to the investigation of S.I.N., an organization with alleged ties to Shadaloo. Guile is at first incredulous that Shadaloo lives on without Bison, but soon takes to his new assignment with zeal. Recruiting Chun-Li to the investigation, the two enter a new tournament organized by S.I.N., in the hopes of infiltrating its headquarters. Over the course of the tournament he encounters a mysterious French fighter named Abel, who seems to recognize Guile's Sonic Boom attack. Since only he and Charlie know this attack, Guile comes to the conclusion that Abel has information on Charlie's ultimate fate, and immediately starts pressing him for answers on where he saw the Sonic Boom before. Abel is completely unwilling to share such sensitive information with a stranger who could easily be a spy, and they exchange blows. It is currently unknown who won the fight.

Later, in the S.I.N. headquarters, Guile recovers important data while Chun-Li is trapped by Vega, with the base's self-destruction imminent. En route to rescuing Chun-Li, Guile is ambushed by one of Bison's cyborgs (in the same mold as Seth). Abel arrives and takes on the cyborg instead, telling Guile where Chun-Li is and telling him to hurry. Exactly how Chun-Li is then rescued is unclear - Gen seems to have protected her from a collapse and then broken free from the rubble, but is nowhere to be seen later as Guile and Abel watch the base explode, with an unconscious Chun-Li in Guile's arms.

After these events, Guile returns to Charlie's grave, placing a beer bottle on it as a way of buying his old friend a drink. He tells the grave that although S.I.N.'s plans have been foiled, he knows that he hasn't seen the last of Shadaloo just yet.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Guile's role in the crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME is somewhat significant like Chun-Li and Crimson Viper, who is in hot trail for Shadaloo and Illuminati respectively. Guile in the story is now re-assigned to the Joint Special Operations Command, although his rank is still Major. While some characters refer him as "Commander Guile". Although his mind still imply that Charlie maybe still dead or alive, possible spoilers that Charlie is confirmed to be alive.

* * *

**Abilities:**

Guile's two primary Special moves are the Sonic Boom (Projectile based attack) and Flash Kick (an anti-air attack). Both moves require a charge motion. Throughout the series, these have been Guile's main special attacks and has been known to have more Super Attacks than special moves. The "Sonic Hurricane" is not a long-range projectile but if it connects, it traps the opponents in and does multiple hits. Somersault Justice is basically his Flash Kick with two more kicks added in. It acts like Ken's Shoryureppa in that it performs three Somersaults. It is also considered one of Guile's most difficult moves to perform.

* * *

**Trivia:**

-Guile's theme is so popular that YouTube and several other media sources started making videos that feature Guile's theme. The meme is appropriately titled "Guile's Theme goes with everything".  
-A common developer oversight in Guile's early appearances was in one of his win quotes, "Go home and be a family man!" and "Are you man enough to fight me?!". He would say that randomly whenever he won a fight against _any_ fighter, including Chun-Li. In later versions this was addressed; In _Super SF2_, the quote was tweaked to "Are you **bad** enough to fight me?!". Either that or the quote became "Are you man enough to fight **with** me?" Interestingly, Guile's "Go home and be a family man" quote returns in _Super Street Fighter IV_, as his win quote against Ken. Another reference to the quote itself can be seen in Guile's win quote against Ibuki in which he tells her to "Go home and be a school girl", and this phrase also returns in _Street Fighter X Tekken_ as Ken's win quote against Guile "You should go home and be a family man... Hey, I guess it applies to me too now."


	31. Guy

**Guy **(ガイ, _Gai, _"Victorious") is a video game character in both the _Final Fight_ and _Street Fighter_ series. He first appeared in the 1989 beat 'em up _Final Fight_ released and later appeared in the _Street Fighter Alpha_ series. Guy is a red-clad ninpō master of Japanese descent who has been taught the special Bushin form of ninjutsu.

* * *

**Birthdate: **August 12

**Birthplace: **United States of America

**Height: **5'10½" (179 cm)

**Weight: **159 lbs (72 kg)

**Eye color: **Brown

**Hair color: **Brown

**Blood type: **O

**Fighting style: **Bushin-ryū Ninpō

**Likes: **Salmon Ochazuke, rice with green tea, cold tofu, wearing and collecting sneakers

**Dislikes: **Horizontal Western writing, Ibuki's lazy behavior, evil senses, anyone in general who utilize the Satsui no Hadou, Mad Gear, Rolento, Sodom, M. Bison, Orphans (SFxMH), the Obsidian Prince (SFxMH)

**Rival(s): **Cody, M. Bison, Akuma, Sodom, Karin (SFA3), Gen, Maki Genryusai (SFA3), Rose (friendly), Ryu (friendly), Natsuki Kuga (friendly; SFxMH), Akira Okuzaki (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Sprinting, making bonsai, jumping from walls

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Hayagake_, _Bushin Senpukyaku_, _Kamaitachi_, _Hozanto, Bushin Hasoken, Bushin Gorai Kyaku, Bushin Goraisenpujin, Bushin Musorenge_

**First game: **_Final Fight_

**English voice actor(s): Jason C. Miller** (Super Street Fighter IV)

**Japanese voice actor(s): Tetsuya Iwanaga** (_Street Fighter Alpha_, _Namco X Capcom_), **Tsuguo Mogami** (_Super Street Fighter IV_)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Guy is usually portrayed with prominent bangs that are long enough to cover his eyes, but their length seems to vary based on the artist. A frown is constantly seen on his face; he very rarely laughs or smiles. Guy wears a crimson, sleeveless ninja gi with a white outline, with a wire mesh shirt underneath for defense. His Nike Dunks sneakers, which contrast the rest of his traditional outfit, is a trademark of his often referenced by other characters and Guy himself in win quotes. His clothes seem to reflect his fighting style: traditional martial arts with some modern street brawling influences. His alternate costume is based on his original _Final Fight_ outfit, with the main differences being an added sword and a white headband. He is top-heavy, slim muscualr legs with predominent bulkiness of his chest, shoulders and arms, contrasting the rest of his lean body.

_**Personality**_

Guy is calm and reserved, with a sharp mind and a noble spirit. He is a stoic warrior who carries out his duty as a ninja with an almost professional air of detachment. His grim face rarely shows any emotion, with the most noticeable one being occasional shock, such as when he saw the fate that befell Cody. He dislikes interfering in the lives of others, and believes everything should be left as is, only fighting when he deems it necessary. He is fiercely protective of his allies, as shown by his interactions with Rose, urging her not to sacrifice herself to defeat Bison, and rescuing Maki from M. Bison in her ending, despite her attempts to defeat Guy to become the 40th Bushin grandmaster.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he believes that the HiMEs are formidable opponents, such as Natsuki. Guy has a sense of respect for the latter. Implying that he is one of the two ninjas in the Street Fighter roster to be part of Natsuki's side, the other being Ibuki.

* * *

**Abilities**

Guy's fighting style can be described as a fusion of traditional ninjutsu with modern street brawling. Guy's unique application of Bushin martial arts utilizes speed and rapid attacks to wear down opponents until he can find an opening for his deadliest maneuvers. Guy labels some of his special attacks with the preface _Bushin_, even though his master felt it might make the young fighter too egotistical and assume that he'd mastered the deepest secrets of the Bushin martial arts. He remains one of the fastest character ever in the series, mainly due to his Haya-gake, which quickly closes the gap between him and an opponent.

In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Guy was one of the few characters who could perform chain comboes after they were removed. In the Street Fighter series, Guy lacks a projectile, though he can throw a close-ranged burst of ki and shuriken in Final Fight 3 and Final Fight Revenge respectively. Guy is the only Final Fight character in the Street Fighter Alpha series to not use a weapon, though he does carry kunai on his person, as seen in his ending in Super Street Fighter IV.

_Final Fight_ series characters filled the screen in his stages in Street Fighter Alpha 2 and 3. In addition, a special intro sequence takes place when Guy faces Cody: both fighters destroy barrels in a reference to the first stage in the original _Final Fight_.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Guy is in a romantic relationship with Maki's sister, Rena, who, along with Genryusai (her father and former Bushinryu-master), was kidnapped by the Mad Gear gang and later rescued in Final Fight 2.  
-Though he doesn't make a physical appearance like most previous characters, Guy is mentioned in _Street Fighter III: New Generation_ in Ryu's winquote against Ibuki ,"Your Ninja style is different from Bushin style. But that's because you're not a guy!"  
-In the game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Strider Hiryu has a color palette based on Guy. Interestingly, concept art from the Super Street Fighter IV artbook shows that initially Guy was planned to have an alternate costume based on Strider Hiryu's.


	32. Haruka Suzushiro

**Haruka Suzushiro** (珠洲 城遥 _Suzushiro Haruka_?) is a character from the My-HiME andMy-Otome anime and manga series.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names** _Haruka Armitage_ (Mai-Otome)

**Birthplace** Japan

**Eye color** Green

**Hair Color** Brown

**Child** Koumokuten (manga and Street Fighter X Mai-HiME)

**Likes **Yukino, attempting to overthrow Shizuru

**Dislikes **Indifferent people, Shizuru, Remy (SFxMH)

**English voice actor(s) **Ryōka Yuzuki

**Japanese voice actor(s)** Lori Barnes-Smith

* * *

**Story**

_**Mai-HiME anime**_

Hot-tempered Haruka Suzushiro is a member of the Fuuka Academy Student Council. She is first introduced when interrogating Mai Tokiha. She has a tendency towards malapropism.

She is Yukino Kikukawa's best friend and often protected the younger girl in earlier years, but also bosses her around. She has a strong (and mostly one-sided) rivalry with Shizuru Fujino, who she often refers to as "bubuzuke" (tea with rice). Much of her strong dislike of Shizuru comes from the result of the Student Council Elections in which they both ran, where Shizuru won in landslide of 817 with only 12 votes for Haruka. However, Haruka recovered from this loss and became the passionate and commanding Executive Director of the Suzushiro Executive Team, and often deals with the dirty work or otherwise humiliating tasks that the Student Council would rather not do.

When Shizuru goes missing to take care of an injured Natsuki Kuga, Yukino tracks her down with Haruka following. From their hideout they observe Shizuru stealing a kiss from the sleeping Natsuki, with Haruka giving their presence away by her shocked reaction. In a confrontation with Shizuru, Haruka declares her horror at the other girl's actions and calls her infatuation with Natsuki "disgusting" and ends up slapping Shizuru. Because Haruka is the most important person of Yukino she ends up "dying" because of Shizuru's retaliation attack on Diana. Before she "dies", however, she manages to headbutt Shizuru and reassures Yukino, to whom she gives her council badge as she fades away. Haruka is later resurrected by Mashiro and appears floating before Yukino before comically falling to the ground. By the end of the series, she passes her position in the student council to Yukino, but not before making one more spelling mistake on a warning sign. In an extended ending of the final episode, it reveals that Haruka and Shizuru have ended up in the same university, and that Shizuru has once again beaten Haruka in the top standings, much to Haruka's chagrin.

_**Mai-HiME manga **_

In the My-HiME manga, Haruka is actually a HiME, and unlike many of the characters, she actually has a larger role. Her element is a massive mace that she fights with that causes heavy damage to her foes. Her Child is a large and grotesque marine creature (most resembling an angler fish) called Koumokuten. It fires destructive laser beams from its mouth. In the manga, she tag teams with her partner Yukino, who is also her Key, to form a perfectly balanced fighting pair: she handles offense while Yukino handles defense, with both of them covering each other's backs. The two are even able to combine their Childs into a single being, capable of firing an incredibly destructive laser at their opponents.

Haruka's commanding personality remains from the My-HiME anime, and she feels that Mai and Natsuki's attempts to stop the Orphan attacks are unsatisfactory and runs her own subset of HiME known as the Ori-HiME team, of which she is the commander. However, she later teams up with her rivals in order to stop the forces that threaten to invade the Academy. We learn in the manga the reason for her zealous dedication to protecting the school itself; her father was the chief construction worker who helped build the school.

During the coming of the HiME Star, Yukariko Sanada trapped both Haruka and Yukino inside her child, St. Vlas, which in turn trapped them inside a winding illusion; in it, Shizuru Fujino was revealed to have tampered with the votes to make her win the presidential election. While Haruka was initially not fooled by the illusion, she fell under its thrall once the mass began chanting her name. However, she manages to break free from the illusion (ironically from noticing the behavior of her rival, Shizuru, wasn't right) and destroy St. Vlas from the inside out, freeing both her and Yukino, though the effort causes her to fall unconscious.

She later battles against Marie Antoinette inside the HiME Star alongside Yukino and Midori Sugiura, and, despite the overwelcoming odds, the three manage to destroy the Queen's child, though the subsequent explosion seems to kill all three HiME as well. After the HiME Star is destroyed, Shizuru holds a funeral service for Haruka, only for Haruka herself, along with Yukino, to burst through the wall, the two of them, along with Midori and Marie herself, alive and well. As it turned out, the service was yet another way for Shizuru to mock Haruka, which once again riles Haruka's hackles.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Haruka's role in the crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME remains intact, however a mix-up of her anime and manga incarnations. Since she and Yukino are also HiMEs in the story, later parts of the story both Diana and Koumokuten are destroyed by Bison, that resulted the deaths of the two. After the Resurrection of the other HiMEs and their loved ones, Haruka and Yukino are seen witnessing Natsuki and the entire Street Fighter roster pummeling the Obsidian Prince.

Throughout the story, Haruka is being subjected to negative reactions by numerous Street Fighter Characters, such as Remy, Dee Jay, and even Vulcano Rosso. Remy disapproves her flamboyant and malapropistic attitude, Dee Jay tries in vain to cheer Haruka up, while Vulcano Rosso states that she is not the type of woman he wants.

* * *

**Abilities**

Haruka is not a HiME, but she possesses strength near the human upper limit, able to engage Searrs Foundation soldiers in hand-to-hand combat even if only for a short time and carry a massive fish around without external assistance, along with the ability to stay up for days on end with only curry bread keeping her going. She is also of comfortable family background stemming from construction management (the name Suzushiro is written on a logo on a building being rebuilt in the final episode) as her family owns a seaside mansion large enough as to have multiple guest bedrooms, though Yukino indicates in a DVD special that Haruka's family was not always so well off.


	33. Hokuto

**Hokuto** (北斗) is the lead character of the _Street Fighter EX _series by Arika.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate** February 10  
**Birthplace** Japan  
**Eye color** Brown  
**Hair color** Brown  
**Fighting style** Kobujutsu  
**Likes** Her Billiard glove (her lucky charm), beauty  
**Dislikes** Surrendering, Losing, pranks, perverted men (SFxMH)  
**Rival(s) **Kairi, Nanase, Ryu (SFxMH), Remy (SFxMH) Natsuki (SFxMH), Shizuru (SFxMH)**  
First game** Street Fighter EX  
**Japanese voice actor(s)** Yuri Amano

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Hokuto in the first Street Fighter EX and Street Fighter EX 3, wears an aikidogi with a red breastplate, blue hakama, and a haichimaki on her forehead; the concept of her costume somewhat resembles the Philippine flag. While in Street Fighter EX 2, she is wearing a red kimono, and her hair is tied similar to a geisha-style.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Hokuto is implied to have a large bust.

_**Personality**_

Hokuto is dead serious at all times, even when making jokes or finding herself in a comedic situation. Because she only cares for her family; will it be her lost brother Kairi, and younger sister Nanase, she carries her own burdens as to not trouble them and only seems to open up to the main characters such as Akane, Ryu, Natsuki, and/or Shizuru.

Hokuto is overall vain, as described by many warriors such as Ryu, Vega, and even Vulcano Rosso due to her looks.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, much more with Natsuki; Hokuto does have a tendency to react violently, and does end up in unusual gags in the story, such as Takeda accidentaly groping on Hokuto's breasts while the latter explores the Fuka Academy campus with Shizuru; in which Takeda didn't see it coming. To which Hokuto responds by doing a _Seoi Nage_ (Shoulder Throw) at him. On the other hand, she is also subjected of being mistaken for Natsuki, especially when Natsuki herself is dressed with her aikido uniform.

* * *

**Story**

**_Street Fighter EX series_**

Hokuto was born to a branch of the Mizukami (水神) family, which has held a tradition in the art of Kobujutsu. Originally known as "Shirase" (訃) during her childhood, Hokuto was entrusted to the head house at an early age and raised there. After Her younger sister Nanase was born, the two trained together rigorously in the martial arts and were closely bonded as sisters. Hokuto trained in the martial arts since an early age, refining them into her personal style, eventually blooming her talent to become the "seiden" (正伝) of the ancient hand-to-hand martial arts of the Mizukami.

On the day Hokuto turned 17, she learned of the existence of elder brother named Kairi from her foster father, who disappeared when Hokuto was still an infant. Her brother was in fact, still alive and walking the path of the Shura (修羅). Hokuto sets off to a journey to stop him, which meant that she would have to face Kairi in a life or death confrontation. Eventually Hokuto did reached the end of her journey and was reunited with her brother Kairi...

However, Kairi's presence triggered the Seal of Blood (血の封印 _Chi no Fuuin_?) implanted into Hokuto, turning her into an assassin whose only purpose was the erasure of Kairi's existence. The two siblings engaged in a severe battle which ended abruptly when Kairi fell into a ravine and disappeared.

Hokuto returned from her journey and was recognized as "seiden" of the Mizukami family. While training Nanase to become a legitimate successor herself, Hokuto learns of rumors stating that Kairi is still alive. Hokuto concedes the title of "seiden" to Nanase and sets off to a journey to find Kairi again. The only way to stop Kairi was to become a Shura herself...

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Hokuto makes an appearance in the 12th chapter of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME. She is to be fought with Ryu and Natsuki. After their match, Hokuto and Nanase also decided to enroll into Fuka Academy as exchange students for Natsuki Kuga and Mikoto Minagi respectively. Throughout the story, she occasionally accompanies either Natsuki and Shizuru, with certain examples tagging with Natsuki of defeating the District One. Let's not forget, her quest searching for Kairi continues...

* * *

**Abilities**

Hokuto's fighting style is based in Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu; the origin of Kobujutsu. Aside from her aikido based techniques, Hokuto can also wield weapons such as naginatas, and folding fans; which are the Durga Glaive and Bashou Fan respectively. These weapons originate form the Mega Man X series and used by Zero.

And of that note, Hokuto's ability to wield naginatas references Shizuru's ability to do so. The Shirase Gatana METEOR combo Hokuto uses that she always draw out a Naginata and slams it like a giant sword.


	34. Hugo

**Hugo **(ヒューゴー) is a character in the _Street Fighter _series. He first appeared in _Final Fight_.

* * *

**Official Profile:**  
**Other names** Andore (Final Fight)  
**Birthdate** May 19  
**Birthplace** Germany  
**Height** 8'0" (2,44 m)  
**Weight** 426 lbs (193 kg)  
**Eye color** Black  
**Hair color** Black  
**Fighting style** Pro wrestling  
**Likes** Poison, tag teaming, Chinese food  
**Dislikes** People who hurt his friends  
**Rival(s)** Ryu, Alex, Elena, Poison (friendly), Zangief (SFxMH), El Fuerte (SFxMH)  
**Hobbies** Weight lifting  
**First game** Final Fight  
**English voice** actor(s) Len Carlson (SFIII), Patrick Seitz (SFXT)  
**Japanese voice actor(s)** Wataru Takagi

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Hugo is unbelievably tall. Standing at 8 feet, he is the tallest character in _Street Fighter_ history. Hugo traditionally wears a pink leopard skin tank-top with darker pink jeans, brown boots, and black studded wristbands. He wears a thick chain from the back of his waist, to 3/4 of the way around his waist, ending at his hip. He has long, messy black hair, that bounces and moves around as he moves and attacks. Hugo's face is considerably odd. His eyes are normally obscured by shadow during battle, but during certain animations, they become visible, revealing that he has no pupils, though he clearly has pupils in his character portrait. Hugo's design is said to be an homage to famed real-life wrestler and first WWE Hall of Famer, André the Giant. The Andore surname seems to hint toward this.

_**The Andore Family**_

The Andore family (pronounced Ond-Ray as in André) is a clan of pro wrestlers modeled after André the Giant. They are also the strongest underlings in the _Final Fight_ series. While it is clear Hugo is a member of the Andore family and Capcom has stated he appears in _Final Fight_, it is unclear if he's the original Andore, Andore Jr. or another family member entirely. However, there is evidence that point to him being the first Andore (who wears lavender) and Andore Jr. (who wears red) being his brother. This includes Andore Jr.'s bio states he practices many wrestling techniques with his brother and hopes to surpass him in fighting prowess.

Capcom's official info gives differing stats for Hugo and Final Fight Andore, bringing into question whether the two are the same or not, though the same book lists different profiles for characters like Akuma and Shin Akuma. An Andore appeared in the pit fights for _Final Fight Streetwise_, called simply "Andore" and according to several in-game characters is "legendary", leading to yet another possibility of him being Hugo.

Hugo's father, grandfather, and uncle all were last seen in Metro City with him, though only his grandfather has been seen since the fall of the first Mad Gear gang. All 3 dress in a fashion similar to Hugo with color variation: Grandpa Andore (G. Andore) wears a blue outfit in the original _Final Fight_ and a gray outfit in _Final Fight 2_, also being slightly more tanned than his grandsons, Uncle Andore (U. Andore) wears dark-gray, and Father (Papa) Andore (F. Andore) wears yellow. Hugo's father is shown in a montage of the _Final Fight_ cast to be significantly taller than his sons, and to wear glasses.

In addition, Hugo has two sisters. Hugo is stated as being the first born. It is entirely possible Hugo has more siblings. Hugo's mother still lives in Germany. The whereabouts of his two sisters has never been stated.

* * *

**Story**

_**Final Fight series**_

Hugo Andore is a giant man raised on a farm in Germany, and a former member of the Mad Gear gang. He crossed over to North America when he was 20 years old, and was able to use his sheer size and strength to start a career in professional wrestling. Hugo was undefeated in both the wrestling world as well as the ultimate fighting world.

Hugo Andore and several members of his family were prominent members of Mad Gear, although Cody outfought the elder members in a cage match in the West Side andMike Haggar humiliated him in the original _Final Fight_, which infuriated the wrestler to no end; it made him so mad that in _Final Fight Revenge_, Andore attempted to give a televised broadcast to Haggar challenging him for the mayor-ship through a wrestling match, but unfortunately the broadcast was never aired. Andore and his family would continue to join Metro City's most prominent gangs for years to come, including a revived, worldwide Mad Gear in_Final Fight 2_ and Mad Gear's successor the Skull Cross gang in _Final Fight 3_. Even so, Haggar and his friends crushed each of these syndicates and Andore's hopes of glory.

_**Street Fighter III series**_

Deciding that the criminal lifestyle was not for him, Hugo entered the third World Warrior tournament, accompanied by his friend and fellow former Mad Gear member, Poison. His goal through this action was to find a suitable tag team partner, due to his former one being mysteriously killed off by a rival. During the tournament, Hugo battled with Ryu, a traveler constantly perfecting his fighting skills. In that battle, Hugo was hit by the Shin Shoryuken, Ryu's most powerful move, but he was not knocked out by it and continued to fight. Ryu was impressed enough by this to temporarily become Hugo's tag team partner in Hugo's ending in _Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike._

Hugo and Poison also decided to start their own wrestling promotion, the Huge/Hyu Wrestling Army (HWA). Their main objective is to take over all of pro wrestling.

* * *

**Abilities**

Since Hugo is a professional wrestler. Some of his moves are nod to Zangief's, which most of the commands of this move are hard to input, which are executed in a 360-degree motion in game.


	35. Ibuki

**Ibuki **(いぶき, Breath) is a female ninja (kunoichi) in the_Street Fighter_ series. She first appeared in _Street Fighter III._

* * *

**Official Profile  
Birthdate** December **6**  
**Birthplace Japan**  
**Height** 5' 4" (162 cm)  
**Weight** 101½ lbs (46 kg)  
**Eye color** Brown  
**Hair color** Black  
**Fighting style** Ninjitsu  
**Likes** Boys, her pet tanuki (raccoon dog)  
**Dislikes** Exams, Guy's uptight way of the ninja, Rolento's habit calling her with military rankings (SFxT)  
**Rival(s)** Sakura (friendly), Oro, Makoto, Guy, Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH; friendly), Akira Okuzaki (SFxMH)  
**Moveset** Kunai, Neck Breaker, Hien, Kazegiri, Tsumuji, Kasumi Suzaku, Agaman, Raida, Yoroitoshi, Hashinsho, Yami Shigure  
**First game** Street Fighter III  
**English voice actor(s)** Kat Steel (Super Street Fighter IV)  
**Japanese voice actor(s)** Yuri Amano (Street Fighter III), Ayumi Fujimura (Super Street Fighter IV)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Ibuki is a beautiful young girl from Japan who is raised in a ninja village that is hidden from society's watchful eyes, where she trains in the deadly art of ninjutsu. She has a slim, athletic build and her blackish/brown hair is held back tightly in a topknot that drops well below her waist. Unlike her other female counterparts in the same genre, Ibuki's outfit has a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consists only of cloth bandages that are wrapped around her shins, ankles, and instep. Her winpose in the games and concept art reveal her wearing a tanktop and a white thong underneath.

_**Personality**_

Even though she is a well-trained ninja, she is still a normal teenage girl, and states on several occasions that she finds her ninja garments ugly and her daily training strange. She will jump right back into her "normal" clothes when her regimen is over and/or when she wins a fight.

Ibuki has a notable interest in boys. This can be seen in several of her win quotes in Super Street Fighter IV where she evaluates her opponents based on their looks, behavior, clothing, as well as their fighting performance.

* * *

**Story**

_**Super Street Fighter IV**_

In _Super Street Fighter IV_, she sneaks away from her clan's summer training camp to compete in S.I.N's tournament, in order to meet cool and handsome guys. When the tournament is over, she realizes that she is going to be late for camp and attempts to sneak back in as if nothing had happened. However, she is caught by one of the camp's instructors.

_**Street Fighter III series**_

Later in _2nd Impact_, Ibuki was sent by her clan to procure documents from Gill's organization. These documents concern the "G-File" project, which was responsible for creating Necro and Twelve. Gill voluntarily gave Ibuki the documents, though the project was already underway by that point.

In _3rd Strike_, Ibuki tracks down Oro to fight him for her ninja graduation exam. She fights well enough to pass, and moves on to go to a university. While there, she joins a club which, to her dismay, turns out to be run by her ninja clan as an additional training method - and she clues in just as an upperclassman holds her at kunai-point.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Ibuki's role in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME is somewhat vital to Natsuki's mission of destroying the First District. Ibuki first appeared in the sixth chapter along with Makoto as Natsuki and Sakura arrived in her village attacked by Orphans.

As said above, in order to avoid series of attacks by Orphans, Ibuki was ordered by her clan to assist Natsuki Kuga's mission of exposing the conspiracies of the First District. As her profile shows her dislike to Guy's seriousness, she does have a tendency not to get along with him very well. However, Ibuki is reluctant to work with him in times of Natsuki's missions.

* * *

**Abilities**

Ibuki's fighting style and gameplay is the purest of ninjutsu. With addition of throwing kunais, and manipulate ki. Her Yoroitoshi is also used by Natsuki in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, as a last resort "all or nothing" move.

* * *

**Trivia**

-She seems to have begun a friendship with Sakura, based on their rival match in _SSFIV_ and their similar background as high school fighters interested in boys (or at least a particular boy, in Sakura's case). Also, when Ibuki defeats Sakura in a round with a Super Combo Finish, she says "We should totally hang out sometime!", with her match victory quote saying "I never meet anyone cool at my school."


	36. Juri Han

**Juri Han** (Japanese: ハン・ジュリ / Korean: 한주리) is a character in the _Street Fighter series_. She made her debut in _Super Street Fighter IV_, where she is a main character in the storyline. She is 25 years old (as of _Super Street Fighter IV_) and is described as a somewhat mean and nasty member of S.I.N.

The character was created by request of many Korean fans who wished for Capcom to add a Korean character in _Street Fighter_, something already established by SNK and Namco in their respective fighting franchises. Juri is the first South Korean character, the first Taekwondo user, and the first true villainess in the Street _Fighter_ series.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **January 1st

**Birthplace: **South Korea

**Height: **5' 5" (165 cm)

**Weight: **101 lbs. (46 kg)

**Eye color: **Purple

**Hair color: **Black

**Blood type: **AB

**Fighting style: **Taekwondo (ITF-based and Feng Shui Engine powered)

**Likes: **Spicy food, spiders, strong warrior to battle with

**Dislikes: **Rules, tedious people, Shadaloo, M. Bison

**Rival(s): **Chun-Li, Cammy, M. Bison, Nao Yuuki (SFxMH), Shizuru Fujino (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **She never forgets her way (photographic memory)

**Alignment: **Neutral (anti-villain)

**Moveset: **Fuhajin, Shikusen, Senpusha, Kasatushi, Fuharenjin, Kaisen Dankairaku

**First game: **_Super Street Fighter IV_

**English voice actor(s): Jessica Straus**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Eri Kitamura**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Juri wears a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fasten to form a spider pattern on her back. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She also wears Tae Kwon Do foot garments.

_**Personality**_

Juri is a warrior who fights for the thrill of the battle; unlike Ryu, who seeks meaning, her drive is more vengeful, as she likes inflicting pain on her foes. She has some femme fatale elements, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies; as well seen in her win quotes, and also betrays those she was working with for her own reasons. She possesses a strong, sensual figure, but is a cunning and somewhat reckless fighter with a urge to cause destruction to her most hated enemies.

Juri is a calculating person, callous to her foes at times, and treats her allies as pawns if needed. This behavior is typically likened to that of a female "spider", as partially indicated by her costume. Despite this, she will give her foes a chance to flee or leave, and only fights when she has to, meaning that she has a small sense of honor; during her mission (which took place during the events of _Super Street Fighter IV_), she left a young boy alive.

Juri is also among the warriors who notice Evil Ryu's savage and demonic nature. They share similarities of being cold-blooded to their arch foes, but the differences that Juri is somewhat flippant and sado-masochistic towards her enemies, while the latter has a strong disregard for life, vengeance, and the people that he cares about and his own humanity, even being heartless. Interestingly, if Juri faces Evil Ryu as a boss in Arcade Mode, the latter will recognize her reckless acts of violence, and says that his Satsui no Hado will consume her soul.

* * *

**Abilities**

Juri is an offensively oriented rushdown character, like most characters that use Tae Kwon Do in fighting games (e.g. Kim Kaphwan of _King of Fighters_ and Hwoarang of _Tekken)_. She uses a few punches, but mostly uses kicks. Juri is a very flashy fighter who likes to toy with her opponent, and is used best in bursts of aggression.

Juri has a projectile technique that she can choose to charge in a method similar to Balrog's Turn Punch or El Fuerte's Quesadilla Bomb. If she chooses to charge it, she does a high kick that leaves a trail of energy which will hit very close opponents or cancel out approaching projectiles if timed correctly. Juri can then unleash her fireball at any time after that by releasing the button, either immediately or much later in the match.

Her most notable technique is her pinwheel kick, which moves her forward as she does a wheel kick similar to Guile's Flash Kick and Chun-Li's Spinning Bird Kick. Juri also has a counter move known as Kasatushi, in which she taunts her enemy into hitting her, and if the opponent strikes, Juri will either move backwards, jump into the air (and optionally react with an air attack), or dart behind her opponent.

Juri possesses an aerial dive kick that moves at several ranges depending on the kick button pressed following the air motion, and can be followed up with more kicks.

Juri's Super Combo, Fuharenjin, has her unleash a flurry of fireballs that juggles the opponent, ending with a fireball that hits the opponent in the air diagonally. Her first Ultra Combo is _Feng Shui Engine_, which is a time-based move that allows her to chain together combos with her normal moves that ordinarily wouldn't combo together via the power of Juri's eponymous eye. Her second Ultra Combo is _Kaisen Dankairaku_ (chosen more often due to its easier use and direct damage), where Juri kicks the opponent, follows up with a multi-hit helicopter kick, and then kicks her opponent to the ground. Using the Feng Shui Engine's power, she gets to the ground before they land, "catches" them with one last kick, and then slams her opponent to the ground.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the Kaisen Dankairaku is one of the said attacks that destroyed Julia, Nao Yuuki's Child. Instead of slamming Julia into the ground after catching her, she impales the latter with her feet.


	37. Kairi

**Kairi** (カイリ) is a character who appears exclusively in the_Street Fighter EX_ series by Arika. He debuted as a hidden character in the arcade version of the first game.

* * *

**Official Profile:**  
**Birthplace** Japan  
**Eye color** Gold (previosly Black in SFEX)  
**Hair color** White (Black in SFEX)  
**Fighting style** Kobujutsu  
**Likes**  
_**-Good Side:**_ His father, fighting alone  
_**-Evil Side:**_ Himself, Akuma (possibly)  
**Dislikes**  
_**-Good Side:**_ Garuda, Akuma  
_**-Evil Side:**_ Weaklings  
**First game** Street Fighter EX  
**Japanese voice actor(s)** Kaneto Shiozawa (EX Series), Mamoru Miyano (SFxMH)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

In the first Street Fighter EX, Kairi is shown to have black hair and eyes, by the time of EX 2 and 3, his hair becomes white as his scleras become golden. And he is shown to have a bottom navy blue karategi and tank top in the first EX game, while in EX 2 and 3 he wears topless as his body is covered with battle scars, and the color of the bottom of his karategi is white.

_**Personality**_

Since the first EX game, Kairi is a man with a mysterious past, much more with Abel since SF4. As he wanders in the world fighting without any reasons or rhyme. But only at the time of EX 2, Kairi finds an answer to recover his memories by following the way of the Shura. However, unknown to Kairi as Hokuto looks for him, Kairi didn't even know that Hokuto is being planted with a cursed power known as the Seal of Blood, resulting the siblings to fight. Only Nanase can stop the fight between the two siblings, and in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Akane can also stop their fight, by means of killing either Kairi or Hokuto.

* * *

**Story**

_**Street Fighter EX series**_

Kairi was born to the main house of the Mizukami family and was trained in the family's ancient art of hand-to-hand combat. However, Kairi lost his memories when he fought his own father to a fight to the death and for several years he has wandered the world, fighting without rhyme or reason. Only the words "you must challenge your limits" remained in his memories. Led by these words, Kairi thought that the only way to recover his memories was to follow the way of the Shura (修羅) and fight, replacing his lost memories with the nature of a demon. As he continued fighting, Kairi's hair was turned from black to white and his body began to be covered in scars. Eventually Kairi fought his younger sister Hokuto on several occasions. Despite the attempts of Nanase, the youngest of siblings to stop them, this has been unavoidable fate for Kairi and Hokuto.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Kairi also appears in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME as his EX 2 and 3 incarnation. And he is to be fought with Hokuto, when Natsuki and Shizuru learned that the latter has been missing; only to find out Hokuto attempts to find Kairi; at the cost of her own life. But after locating Kairi in the Deserted Temple, Hokuto succumbs into the Seal of Blood, resulting another clash between the two siblings. Natsuki, Shizuru, and Nanase attempt to stop the fight, Nanase tries to plead her brother and sister to stop fighting, but to no avail. Natsuki shoots Kairi with a sniper rifle on the back; Kairi, however, felt no pain from the bullet, but he begins to bleed profusely. The fight between Kairi and Hokuto caused Akane Higurashi to regain her HiME powers, reviving Kazuya Karauchi at the same time. Akane then arrives in the scene of the fight, ordering Hari to tackle both Hokuto and Kairi to death. The aftermath of the fight resulted in Kairi brutally wounded due to blood loss. Hokuto returns to her senses, only to find Kairi bleeding to death.

After the incident, Kairi was sent to the Fuka Academy chapel, and his powers were purified during a ceremony led by sister Yukariko Sanada.

In later parts of the story, Kairi begins to warm up with the other characters, especially to his siblings.

* * *

**Abilities**

Just like Allen, his techniques and fighting style are similar to that of Ryu and Ken. Also Kairi inherited and succumbed to a power similar to the Satsui no Hadou. Because of this, Kairi has the same abilities and power level as Akuma, including his most lethal murderous technique Shun Goku Satsu and Zankuu Hadoken that he demonstrated in the EX Series. His Shouki Hatsudou METEOR combo is a reminiscent of the Messatsu Gou Hadou, which in turn to be used as an Ultra Combo for Mai's Child, Kagutsuchi. The Shouki Hatsudou is weak against Yatagarasu, Shiho Munakata's Child.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Besides Street Fighter III: Ryu Final, Kairi appears in the manga version of Street Fighter III: The Twin Dragon for the first time.

-Kairi's voice actor, Kaneto Shiozawa died in 2000 after two months of release of Street Fighter EX3. He also voiced Vega in the EX series and Street Fighter II V.


	38. Ken Masters

**Ken Masters** (ケン・マスターズ, _Ken Masutāzu_), is a video game character created by Capcom. He is one of the main characters from the _Street Fighter_ series of fighting games alongside Ryu. Ken is also stated to be the second most popular character in the series, coming second to Ryu. Like Ryu, Ken's goal is to test his power against many different fighters and strive to become stronger.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Full Name:** _**Kenneth Masters**_

**Birthdate: **February 14

**Birthplace:** United States of America

**Height: **5'9" (175 cm)

**Weight: **159 lbs (72 kg)

**Eye color: **Brown/dark yellow (in-game blue circa Street Fighter IV)

**Hair color: **Blonde

**Blood type: **B

**Fighting style: **Art of fist fighting with assassination roots

**Love Interest:** Eliza Masters (wife)

**Likes: **Skateboarding, spaghetti, the beach, sports cars, his wife Eliza, his son Mel, his best friend Ryu, his master Gouken, his student, Sean (no matter how annoying he is) Terry Bogard

**Dislikes: **Umeboshi, soap operas, losing fights, Akuma, Satsui no Hado, Rufus' persistent stalking

**Rival(s): **Akuma, Rufus (SF4), Urien (SF3), Adon (SFA3), Guile (Family Rival), Ryu, Gouken, Sean (SF3), Karin (SFA3), Sakura (SFA3), Chun-Li, Sodom, Terry Bogard (SNK Crossovers), Mai Tokiha (friendly; SFxMH), Natsuki Kuga (friendly; SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Pasta, finding Ryu

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Hadouken_, _Shoryuken_, _Tatsumaki, Shoryu-reppa, Shinryuken, Shippu Jinraikyaku, Guren Senpukyaku, Kuzuryuu-reppa_

**First game: **_Street Fighter_

**English voice actor(s): Reuben Langdon** (_Street Fighter IV-onwards_)

**Japanese voice actor(s): Tetsuya Iwanaga **(Street Fighter Alpha series), **Koji Tobe **(Street Fighter III New Generation and 2nd Impact), **Yuji Kishi **(Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike-onwards)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Ken is most easily recognized by his sparring gloves (yellow in the Alpha Series, brown elsewhere) and bright red karate gi with the sleeves ripped off, similar to Ryu's (Capcom has said that a red gi was chosen to stand out and to reflect his more flashy style of fighting). His gi usually has the sleeves neatly removed, and it is usually seen in better shape than Ryu's, since he can easily afford to keep up with and/or own spares. He has long blonde hair (his hair may in fact be dyed, as some of his sprites and official artwork depict him with black eyebrows) and has long eyebrows. Ken's American father is half-Caucasian, half-Japanese, and his mother is fully Japanese; this makes him three-quarters Japanese. He wears a black belt at his waist and fights barefooted. In the _Street Fighter Alpha_ series, he had longer hair that he tied back with a red ribbon into a ponytail. The official explanation for the loss of the ribbon is that he gave it to Ryu to wear during the events of _Street Fighter Alpha 2_ (as stated in Ken's own ending); Ryu was distracted during his fight with Ken because he had just fought Sagat, and ended up losing. Ken gave Ryu the headband to remind him of their fight.

_**Personality**_

While Ryu is the more serious and stoic of the two, Ken is the complete opposite: he's flashy, unorthodox and unpredictable. He is an alpha male with a giant ego and constantly reminds his opponents about his greatness. While he can be brash, egotistical, and arrogant at times, however his heart is pure. He is generally kind, extremely friendly, a good person and is very easygoing. He never backs down from a fight no matter how difficult it looks. Like Ryu, he does believe in hard work, endurance, and discipline. He always gives his opponents, whether it is his master Gouken, his main rival and friend Ryu, or his Capcom vs SNK rival, Terry Bogard, the utmost respect. He is also a worrywart when it comes to his family. He nearly didn't enter the tournament in Street Fighter IV because he didn't want to leave Eliza so close to her due date, and only entered when she assured him she'd be fine. He still called her to check in and tell her to be careful on stairs.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he shows respect towards Mai and Natsuki, with the latter worships Ken as a hero. For Natsuki's case, in her first bout with Ken took an unfriendly toll, his Shoryuken burns her clothing; leaving Natsuki exposed, much to her dismay as well. Natsuki would later accept Ken's apology due to overdoing his moves.

* * *

Abilities

n the original Street Fighter, and in the first iteration of _Street Fighter II_, Ken was a pallette swap of Ryu, in terms of game play, with only one attack (a throw) appearing to be aesthetically different. In later _Street Fighter II_ editions, Ken's character was modified to be a variant of Ryu, using modified versions of Ryu's special attacks, though his animations and other attacks were still very similar to Ryu's, as Ken's sprite is always a head swap of Ryu. In the original version of this game, the only way to effectively have two characters with similar abilities fight each other was to have one player play as Ryu and the other play as Ken.

With the advent of "mirror matches" (same character vs.) in _Street Fighter II: Champion Edition_, Capcom needed to vary the two characters' playing styles a bit. Ryu was given a stronger, faster Hadouken and a one-hit knockdown Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, while Ken was given a wider arcing Shoryuken and a multi-hit Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (In the "Marvel vs Capcom" series, the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku went on an angle, making it effective against airborne opponents). In _Super Street Fighter II_, Ken began deviating from Ryu further being given a multi-hit flaming Shoryuken. In the next SFII installment, _Super Street Fighter II Turbo_, Ken was given the super combo Shouryuu Reppa (which was simply Ken's Jab and Strong Dragon Punches chained together) and a number of different command kicks, plus a new jumping Forward and a Knee Bash hold. These command kicks would be incorporated as the standard move list in the _Street Fighter Alpha_ series, but remain commands in all others.

Ken mainly focuses on the Shoryuken move, to the point where his Shoryukens set the opponent on fire. Ken's Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku does not allow him to dodge projectiles at the start of the spin, but spins faster, allows him to hit his opponent up to five times. Ken's Hadouken attacks are less concentrated than Ryu's, but Ken's Shoryuken is more powerful.

Ken's super moves consist of the Shōryū-reppa (昇龍裂破, "Rising Dragon Destroyer"), in which Ken does two or three Shōryūken; the Shinryūken (神龍拳, "Divine Dragon Fist"), a spinning vertical flaming Shoryuken (dedicated to his master Gouken, who Ken thought was dead at the time) that lacks range, but does greater damage and more hits, especially if the kick buttons are pressed rapidly; and the most recent addition to his move-list since _Street Fighter III_ — the Shippū-Jinrai-Kyaku (疾風迅雷脚, "Hurricane Thunderclap Leg"), which Ken does a flurry of kicks before ending with a vertical Tatsumaki-Senpū-Kyaku (a diagonally vertical Tatsumaki-Senpū-Kyaku in _Street Fighter Alpha_ Anthology's port of SFA3).

In _Super Street Fighter IV_ Ken's 2nd Ultra is the Guren Senpu Kyaku (紅蓮旋風腳, "Crimson Lotus Whirlwind Kick"), a move visually similar to Shippū-Jinrai-Kyaku. Ken charges toward his opponent in an angled Hurricane Kick with a fire effect. Ken then adds one more kick at the end "for good measure".

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, as said above; Ken's Shoryuken does have a tendency to set any of Natsuki's clothing on fire; much to the latter's dismay.

* * *

**Trivia**

-In _Street Fighter III: Second Impact_, if Ken defeats Sean, he would say to him "You must defeat Ryu to stand a chance!" This is similar to what Ryu says about defeating his Shoryuken or the hoax character, "Sheng Long" in order to stand a chance, and one of Gouken's related quotes, which states "You must defeat me to stand a chance!".  
-Kobra from Mortal Kombat resembles Ken.  
-Ken makes a cameo appearance in Disney's 52nd animated feature, _Wreck-It Ralph_ alongside Ryu. He is voiced once again by Reuben Langdon. In the film, Ryu and Ken stop fighting after Yuni from "Dance Dance Revolution" tells them that the arcade is closed and that nobody is around. After that, Ryu asks Ken if he wants to head over to the Tapper bar which Ken accepts as they take a break from fighting.  
-Ken's current English voice actor in the Street Fighter games, Reuben Langdon, also voices Dante since Devil May Cry 3. Langdon himself plays the live-action role of Ken in the short film _Street Fighter X Tekken: Devil Within_.


	39. M Bison (ENG), Vega (JPN) (Dictator)

**M. Bison**, known as **Vega** (ベガ, _Bega_) in Japan, is the main antagonist of the _Street Fighter II_ and _Street Fighter Alpha_ series. He was inspired by Washizaki (鷲崎, Eagle Cape), a villain from the manga and anime _Riki-Oh_; and Yasunori Kato (加藤保憲), the antagonist from the fantasy film, _Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis _(aka _Teito Monogatari_, 帝都物語). In _Street Fighter Alpha 3_ he refers to himself by the full title of **Master Bison** ("_Vega-sama_" in the Japanese version), with Cammy and the Dolls refering to him in the same way as well.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names (full title): _Master/the Mighty Bison _**(_**Vega-sama**_ in the Japanese version)

**Birthdate: **April 17

**Birthplace: **Classified

**Height: **5'11½" (182 cm)

**Weight: **176 lbs (80 kg)

**Eye color: **White

**Hair color: **Black

**Blood type: **A

**Fighting style: **Psycho Power

**Likes: **World domination, Psycho Power

**Dislikes: **Weak people and useless soldiers

**Rival(s): **Chun-Li, Guile, Crimson Viper, Ryu, Ken, T. Hawk, Akuma, Seth, Rose, Cammy, Ingrid, Juri, Sagat, the Obsidian Lord (SFxMH), Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Hypnosis

**Alignment: **Evil (main antagonist)

**Moveset: **_Psycho Crusher_, _Double Knee Press_, _Head Stomp_, _Devil Reverse_,_Psycho Cannon_,_Psycho Field_, _Bison Warp, Final Psycho Crusher, Knee Press Nightmare, Nightmare Booster, Psycho Punisher_

**First game: **_Street Fighter II_

**English voice actor(s): Gerald C. Rivers** (Street Fighter IV, Wreck-It Ralph)

**Japanese voice actor(s): Tomomichi Nishimura** (_Street Fighter Alpha, Marvel Crossover Games_); **Norio Wakamoto** (_SNK Crossover Games, Street Fighter IV_)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

His general attire consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his peaked/service cap is the skull insignia of his crime syndicate known as Shadaloo (sometimes referred to as Shadowlaw or Shadowloo). His clothing highly resembles the uniforms worn by SS officers of Nazi Germany, the winged skull on his visor cap and the first letter of Shadaloo on his belt is shaped as a single sig rune.

Bison's eyes were originally red, both within and outside the irises, though the irises were still visible. After _Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting_, they were changed to a complete white white, a trait shared by other characters such as Sagat and Dhalsim. He sports a dark colored cape in the _Alpha_ series, in which he appears with his original body. In _Street Fighter II_ and the _Capcom vs SNK_ series, he appears with a much slimmer body, and removes his cape before battle.

_**Personality**_

M. Bison is an archetypical villain character motivated by his own self-seeking interests and lust of power. He is a ruthless, callous and an unforgiving dictator with no hesitations for destroying anyone or anything who opposes him. While demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his subordinates, Bison considers them as mere pawns rather than human beings, and tolerates his henchmen only as long as they serve his dark ambitions. He decided to exterminate Cammy and the Dolls for becoming useless to his further plans in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, and attempts to eliminate Seth for usurping him in _Street Fighter IV_.

He is not above trying to use coercion by force (as seen during at least one storyline in _SFA3_) and brainwashing to convert skilled martial artists to his cause. Bison shows no compassion or mercy at all towards his hapless victims, considering them insignificant and pitiful wretches not worth living. As the founder and leader of Shadaloo, he is prepared to gain power and wealth using all possible criminal activities, ranging from drug trafficking and arms dealing to terrorism and illegal human experimentation.

In addition, M. Bison is also supremely arrogant and narcissistic, with a vast ego that rivals or may even surpass that of Vega's, and a penchant for fancying himself as a god. He has nothing but contempt for his opponents and considering himself the truly superior fighter for mastering the Psycho Power. However, Akuma notes during his pre-final boss dialogue in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_ that Bison is foolish for not relying solely upon his fists. As stated in his own pre-boss fight dialogue with Ryu in _SFA3_, Bison's ultimate goal is to rule the world forever and be recognized as the most powerful martial artist of all time. Intending to accomplish that objective, Bison has cheated death and returned to wreck havoc not once, but at least twice.

Unlike other seemingly villainous boss fighters of the series, like Gill (who desires to rule mankind as a benevolent sovereign) or Akuma (who just wants to test his strength against worthy opponents), Bison is quite interested in tormenting, exploiting and ultimately oppressing other people to achieve absolute power for his own personal urges. Unsurprisingly, he has earned the eternal enmity of many other Street Fighter characters (Chun-Li, Guile, Guy, Cammy, Rose, T. Hawk, etc.) for his malevolent and sinister banished all goodness in his heart to control Psycho Power, he possesses a dark and irredeemable spirit. He does display a twisted sense of humor, and seems to possess a "business before pleasure" attitude

Given all these personality traits and his sheer inner evil, M. Bison can be considered a true cold-blood psychopath, since he is completely unable to feel any love, compassion or remorse for his actions and has countless pleasure in not only taking his opposers's lives but also destroying their spirits and hearts - and, furthering this, Bison has little to no regard for the suffering and damages he caused, as mentioned in several of his win quotes and also brands others to be weak or that they don't stand a chance against him.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he **IS** the main antagonist in the crossover story other than Gill and the Obsidian Lord. In the crossover story, he mentions that the HiME star will make his Psycho Power reach its fullest extent and hopes of world domination.

* * *

**Abilities**

Through various media (including video games), Bison is shown as an extremely powerful figure, being able to simultaneously take out multiple opponents. In "Street Fighter II the Animated Movie" Bison soundly defeats Guile. He then proceedes to fight Ken and Ryu, and the two are clearly no match for him when he uses his abilities to the fullest. In "Street Fighter: the Movie", Bison effortlessly kills plenty of AN soldiers in unarmed combat.

In the UDON comics, Bison incapacitates Chun Li and Guile without even having to resort to his Psycho Power. He then fights Charlie, who is fueled with Bison's Psycho Power (thus making him much more of a challenge than Guile and Chun Li) and mortally wounds him; a dying Charlie, however, manages to destroy the cliff on which they were fighting, throwing Bison into an abyss. Later on, Bison goes on to trash Hawk, Cammy and Rose using only a portion of his vast powers. In the final of World Warrior tournament, he faces Akuma. They exchange few blows but they don't affect them. Bison then unleashes his full power and, in order to counter, so does Akuma. None, however, manages to gain upper hand until Psycho Drive is destroyed by Delta Red. This renders Bison powerless allowing Akuma to finally finish him off. Rose's ghost immobilizes Bison as Akuma delivers Shun Goku Satsu and leaves Bison for dead.

M. Bison is a "charge character" in that his special moves require that you hold in directions for a few seconds before pulling a move off. One of his special moves is the "Psycho Crusher" which sends him flying in the direction of his opponent with a damaging spin. The "Double Knee Press/Scissors Kick" allows him to do a forward flip which will knock the opponent away. With the "Head Stomp", Bison jumps into the air and homes into the opponent, bouncing off their heads in which he can follow up and smack them with his own hands. Bison also possess the "Devil Reverse", wherein he leaps forward like the Head Stomp, but will then flip upside down and chop the enemy with a Psycho Power-covered hand when any punch button is pressed. This acts as both a fake-out version of the Head Stomp, and as a viable attack, allowing Bison to play with his opponent's head.

In the Alpha series, his Psycho Crusher is a Super Combo (on A-ISM or Z-ISM) instead of a regular move. He gained new moves, such as the "Psycho Shot", which was his very own projectile, and a couple of abilities which allowed him to teleport and hover in the air.

His Super Combos include the **Final Psycho Crusher** (ファイナルサイコクラッシャー, _Fainaru Saiko Kurasshā_) - which is Final Bison's most powerful attack in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, taking up the whole screen when used - and the Knee Press Nightmare, which is a super version of the Double Knee Press. In _Street Fighter IV_, he gains the Nightmare Booster Ultra Combo, which is a combination of all of his special moves (two Double Knee Presses, followed by a Psycho Crusher which carries the victim upward, after which he flips upside down similar to the Devil's Reverse, smacks the victim to the ground, and ends it with a full-body version of the Head Stomp). In Super Street Fighter IV, he also has the Psycho Punisher, where after stomping the ground, he impales his opponent with his fist full of Psycho Power.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Bison stands among one of the most recognizable villains in the video game industry, and is often considered the official villain of the series. Bison's over-the-top characterization in the live-action movie and the subsequent cartoon has proven popular, with most of the movie's scenes (especially those featuring Bison) being lampooned frequently on sites like Youtube, and his "But for me, it was Tuesday" speech inspiring a trope on TV Tropes due to the high camp factor. This quote is eventually used by Bison himself when he taunts in Street Fighter X Tekken ("For me, it was a Tuesday"). _Street Fighter_ producer Yoshinori Ono also once used this quote during an interview for fun (and was specifically asked to do so).

-Bison is also the subject of a popular internet meme. In the US Street Fighter cartoon, Bison watches as the Street Fighters are beaten up in the ring, which prompts him to laugh and say "This is DELICIOUS!" This memorable line is often used when showing great approval over something. After watching Guile get beaten some more, overly dramatic music starts playing as Bison yells "YES! YES!" This even more popular line is referenced whenever showing great approval or celebrating something.

-Despite M. Bison's followers (and himself) referring to him as "Master Bison" in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, he is named "Lord Bison" in his Arcade mode introduction sequence in Street Fighter IV. In his pre-fight intro he refers to himself as the "Mighty Bison".


	40. Mai Tokiha

**Mai Tokiha** (鴇羽 舞衣 _Tokiha Mai_?) is a character from the My-HiME and My-Otome anime and manga series. She is the main heroine of both Mai-HiME manga and anime adaptations. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she is the deuteragonist while Natsuki Kuga is the ones playing the lead role and representing the Mai-HiME roster in the crossover.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **July 7

**Height: **5'2" (157 cm)

**Weight: **46 kg (101.4 lbs)

**Measurements (B/W/H):** 81/57/83

**Eye color: **Purple

**Hair color: **Orange

**Blood type: **O

**Child: **Kagutsuchi

**Likes:** Her brother, Ken's cooking

**Dislikes:** Getting her breast being groped or landed on the face by Mikoto, Shadaloo (for kidnapping her brother; SFxMH)

**Rival(s):  
****_Street Fighter:_** Crimson Viper (friendly), Dhalsim (friendly), Fei-Long (friendly) Ken (friendly), Rolento, Rufus, Kairi, Ryu (friendly), Sagat (friendly), Vulcano Rosso (friendly)  
_**Mai-HiME:**_Takumi Tokiha (brother), Mikoto Minagi (friendly), Shiho Munakata (friendly), Natsuki Kuga (friendly), Reito Kanzaki (friendly), Akana Higurashi (friendly), Midori Sugiura (friendly), Yuuichi Tate (friendly)

**Hobbies:** Cooking

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset:**_ Burning Kick, Seismic Hammer, Shoryuken, Tiger Shot, Yoga Fire, Yoga Teleport, Shoryu-reppa, Shinryuken, Emergency Combination, Burning Dance, Yoga Inferno/Yoga Catastrophe, Shouki Hatsudou, Mine Sweeper, Take no Prisoners, Big Bang Typhoon, Tiger Cannon_

**First appearance:** Mai-HiME episode 1 (anime), chapter 1 (manga)

**English voice actor(s): **Carol Anne Day

**Japanese voice actor(s): **Mai Nakahara

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Mai is depicted with short orange hair and a rather large bust.

_**Personality**_

In the anime and manga, she is portrayed as a self-reliant person, hesitant to tell others about her problems. She is a first-year high school student, and her roommate is Mikoto Minagi. Her stated hobbies are working part-time jobs and taking care of Takumi.

While in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, her personality remains intact. While Natsuki leads the Mai-HiME roster in the crossover story, she is sometimes staying behind the scenes while Natsuki explores the environment of the Street Fighter universe. Mai does tag along with Ryu and company to learn the possibilities of encountering warriors from the said roster. Much more like Chun-Li and Natsuki who worships Ryu as a hero, she looks up to the likes of Ken, Dhalsim, and Sagat. Throughout the story while her brother Takumi is in captive of Shadalooi, Mai will do anything even at the cost of her own life to save her brother. When she has problems, some characters from the Street Fighter universe such as Dhalsim, Sagat, even Ken will do their best to help her, such as the latter stating that she must not give up hope and there is still a chance to save her brother. Fortunately, with Sagat's help, they managed to save Takumi from the evil Bison.

* * *

**Abilities**

In the anime, Mai's elements are a set of 4 golden rings around her arms and legs. The rings allow her to use fiery attacks and levitate. Mai also is capable of creating a barrier around herself to block attacks. Mai's HiME mark is located on her right breast,[2] which is said to be controlled by Cancer, her Zodiac sign.

Her Child is Kagutsuchi, a dragonlike creature capable of spitting destructive fiery balls. It also is capable of melee fighting, and has a jet mode which allows it to travel at high speeds. The sword in its head, the Sword of Sealing, made by the Obsidian Prince, acts as a seal on its powers, allowing the Obsidian Prince to surpress it when needed. During the final battle, the HiME's attack on the HiME star weakens the Obsidian Prince and destroys the sword, loosening the control and allows Mai to kill Obsidian Prince.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, it is implied that Kagutusuchi is doing most of her Ultra Combos in behest of herself and the specific warrior who uses the Ultra, such as using Dhalsim's Yoga Inferno or Yoga Catastrophe, or Rufus' Big Bang Typhoon. And her Elements play a vital role and also gains some of Crimson Viper's special attacks such as the Burning Kick and Thunder Knuckle, and it is said that the latter has amplified Mai's Element and Child. After Viper amplified the potential of Mai's Element, she finally has a chance gaining Ken's Shoryuken, and its first super variant, the Shoryu Reppa. On the other hand, Mai's Elements allows her fist to ignite in flames the moment she has to do the Shoryuken.

In the said crossover story, should Mai pull out the Sword of Sealing in Kagutsuchi's head, it becomes the Rebellion - the sword that is used by Dante from Devil May Cry. According to Rose, the Sword of Sealing and the Rebellion are actually one, yet its demonic power is somewhat dominant; making the one using it be enslaved of its power, and its blades are capable of destroying any being of pure evil. Mai first pulled out the sword from Kagutsuchi's head while confronting Shiho Munakata, while Shizuru impales Shiho with the Yamato; Mai uses the Rebellion to destroy Yatagarasu, Shiho's Child. It is noted that Mai is one of the two HiMEs to use weapons from the Devil May Cry series, the second being Shizuru with the Yamato.

On that note that Mai lacks the ability to perform an Ultra individually. So, it is implied she can summon the specific warrior who can perform the Ultra.

* * *

**Attacks:**

**_By Physical:_**

-Thunder Knuckle [adopted from Crimson Viper]  
-Burning Kick [adopted from Crimson Viper]  
-Tiger Shot [adopted from Sagat]  
-Shoryuken [adopted from Ken]

_**Via Kagutsuchi:**_

-Yoga Fire [adopted from Dhalsim]  
-Yoga Teleport [adopted from Dhalsim]  
-Galactic Tornado [adopted from Rufus]

**Ultra Combos:**

_**By Physical:**_

-Tiger Cannon [adopted from Sagat]  
-Emergency Combination [adopted from Crimson Viper]  
-Burning Dance [adopted from Crimson Viper]  
-Shoryu-reppa [adopted from Ken]  
-Shinryuken [adopted from Ken]

_**Via Kagutsuchi:**_

-Yoga Inferno [adopted from Dhalsim]  
-Yoga Catastrophe [adopted from Dhalsim]  
-Big Bang Typhoon [adopted from Rufus]  
-Mine Sweeper [adopted from Rolento]  
-Shouki Hatsudou [adopted from Kairi]

_**Via Ultra Summoning:**_

-Yoga Shangri-La [Dhalsim]  
-Tiger Raid [Sagat]  
-Take No Prisoners [Rolento]  
-Gekirinken [Fei-Long]  
-Rekkashingeki [Fei-Long]  
-Quattro Panorami [Vulcano Rosso]

* * *

**Trivia:**

-Mai in the Mai-HiME manga is the only character to be brainwashed by a villain. While in the Mai-Otome manga she is also an antagonist.

-Mai shares with the same birthdate with Makoto Tsumura; the voice behind Makoto in the Street Fighter games.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I think not only Natsuki does a Shoryuken all by herself, I think Mai needs the Ken-styled Shoryuken as well.


	41. Makoto

**Makoto** (まこと, meaning "Truth") is a character in the _Street Fighter_ series. She first appeared in _Street Fighter III 3rd Strike_ and is voiced by Makoto Tsumura. She is a playable character in the game _Super Street Fighter IV_.

* * *

**Official Profile:**  
**Birthdate** July 1  
**Birthplace** Japan  
**Height** 5' 3" (160 cm)  
**Weight** 110 lbs (50 kg)  
**Eye color** Brown  
**Hair color** Black  
**Blood type** B  
**Fighting style ** Rindokan Karate  
**Likes** Family  
**Dislikes** Crimson ginger, being mistaken for a boy (due to her overall appearance and lack of fashion sense)  
**Rival(s)** Fei Long (SSFIV) , Ibuki (SF Legends:Ibuki), Elena (SF Legends:Ibuki) , Ryu (SFIII:3S), Shizuru (SFxMH), Natsuki (SFxMH)  
**Moveset ** Yamese, Hayate, Oroshi, Tsurugi, Fukiage, Karakusa, Tanden Renki, Seichusen Godanzuki, Abare Tosanami  
**First game ** Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike  
**English voice actor(s) ** Jessica D. Stone (Super Street Fighter IV)  
**Japanese voice actor(s) ** Makoto Tsumura (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike & Super Street Fighter IV)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Background**_

Makoto is a young Japanese tomboy, raised in the rural Tosa region of Japan and trained in Rindoukan karate. Although having little fashion sense for a girl her age, she still hates when she is mistaken for a boy. She develops something of a rivalry with kunoichi Ibuki, as shown by their alternate opening when they fight each other.

_**Appearance**_

Makoto sports a European cut karate gi with a minor patches. Underneath, she wears a red bra. Around her neck is a long, yellow hachimaki (headband) that hangs down behind her back. Her hair is short and somewhat messy, and she walks barefoot. Her body is very built for her age, having large arms, legs, hands, and feet.

**Personality**

Makoto appears to be tomboyish and brash, and is very competitive, always looking forward to new challenges; she often accuses her opponents of sandbagging if the fight feels too easy.

Makoto hates when people mistake her for a boy, even though she is fighting and competing all the time. She loves the heat of battles and most of all: she fights to revive the honor of her father´s dojo. Makoto fears no one and challenges who or whatever her opponent is. While Makoto is still young and inexperienced, many fighters are impressed by her skill and power, and urge her to continue her training.

* * *

**Story** (in chronological order)

_**Super Street Fighter IV**_

Since her father's death, Makoto's dojo has been floundering and her older brother decided to become a businessman, leaving Makoto to elevate her dojo back to its former glory. Horrified to discover the decrepit state the dojo is in, she first enters S.I.N.'s tournament in _Super Street Fighter IV_ in order to win money to renovate it. During the tournament, she encounters and fights Fei Long in the hopes that the publicity will enhance Rindo-kan's reputation. In her ending she says that she "beats the pants off" of all her opponents - however, she didn't win any money since the tournament sponsor, Seth, was killed and S.I.N. disbanded. She decides to rebuild her father's dojo by hand, and make money the old-fashioned way.

_**Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike**_

Ultimately, she finds Ryu in _3rd Strike_ and challenges him to enhance her dojo's reputation. After her fight with Ryu, the publicity attracts a swarm of potential students to her dojo.

Her ending shows her standing in front of a pile of defeated fighters; among them are Cammy, Alex, Zangief, Ryu, T. Hawk, and Dee Jay. This may have been part of the reason for her next appearance (in order of game releases) in _Super Street Fighter IV_.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Makoto first appeared in the sixth chapter of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME when she first fought Natsuki. She is later joined with Ibuki when they fend off a horde of Orphans attacking the latter's village. She and Ibuki later returned in the eighth chapter, helping the party defeat a giant Orphan who were stealing girls' underwear. In later parts of the story, she appears around with the party in certain occasions.

* * *

**Abilities**

Makoto possesses a boisterous and aggressive fighting style, characterized by powerful punches and kicks, as well as formidable karate techniques. She has particularly powerful and brutal attacks, such as choking her opponent to momentarily stun them or even punching them in groin area for one of her Super Combos.

* * *

Trivia

-Makoto shares her name with her seiyū, Makoto Tsumura.

-The English voice recording for Makoto in _Super Street Fighter IV_ was considered a challenging task, because she uses a specific Japanese dialect (Tosan).

-Makoto Nanaya, a character from the _BlazBlue_ series, gains Makoto's Abare Tosanami and Seichūsen Godanzuki when in her alternate "Unlimited" form (though most of her other moves come from Dudley).

-Makoto's namesake seiyuu Makoto Tsumura's birthday is July 22, 1965. Tsumura's birthdate is shared with the My-HiME character, Mai Tokiha.


	42. Midori Sugiura

**Midori Sugiura** (杉浦碧 _Sugiura Midori_**?**) is a character in the Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome anime and manga series.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate **April 6

**Birthplace **Japan

**Eye color **Yellow

**Hair color **Red

**Child **Gakutenou

**Likes **Negative emotions, Maiming, video games (SFxMH)

**Dislikes **Evil, the Searrs Foundation, Shadaloo (SFxMH), Akuma, Cody

**Hobbies **Singing Karaoke

**Rival(s)  
****_Street Fighter: _** Akuma, Cody, Dan Hibiki, E. Honda, El Fuerte,  
_**Mai-HiME:**_ All of the HiMEs

**Child's Special Attack **Spiral Dash

**First appearance **Mai-HiME anime episode 3

**English voice actor(s) **Mariette Sluyter

**Japanese voice actor(s) **Yukari Tamura

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Midori is about 24 years old, though she claims to be 17. She has somewhat of a geisha-style red hair and yellow eyes.

_**Personality**_

Midori is incredibly flippant, occasionally mouthing off against the Orphans (or badguys) she faces. and she generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way - a similar trait to Dante from Devil May Cry. Though she appears to be goofy and more of a gung-ho justice fighter than a serious leader, she is actually the most experienced HiME, being the eldest of the group, and reveals herself to be a more than capable leader and far more intelligent than she lets on. She can act maturely when she wants to and actually takes it upon herself to protect the other HiMEs, whom she considers entrusted to her and therefore under _her_ guidance.

When the competition between the HiME is announced, she actively tries to discourage the other HiMEs from fighting. She also appears to have known the course the battles would take, possibly through her research. She is shown to have major background info on the legendary HiME cycles, and gathers more and more information as time passes.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Midori is one of the few characters from the Mai-HiME roster to actually swear; whereas in the point she is in a habit of getting drunk. She is once seen getting drunk, she would even start a fight towards anyone who try to subdue her (i.e., Cody).

* * *

**Story**

_**Mai-HiME anime**_

Midori first appears as one of Mai's co-workers at the Linden Baum diner. She claims to be 17 years of age, even though she is really 24, and no one believes her. She is friends with school nurse Yohko Sagisawa from their college days, and she eventually becomes a teacher at Fuka Academy. A DVD special reveals that Yohko met Midori on the first day of college when Midori sat down and started chatting amiably. Yohko suggests that Midori has a "thing" for older men.

Midori is revealed fairly early in the plot to be one of the HiMEs after trying to find documents related to the HiME festival at Shiho Munakata's shrine. She is a well-known history buff and is in ecstasy after being accidentally locked in the shrine storeroom and discovering it to be full of historical material. When Mai Tokiha finds her in the storeroom they accidentally remove a seal that unleashes an Orphan, which Midori defeats with ease by herself after seeing how reluctant Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto were with working together. She then establishes herself as the new history/homeroom teacher in Mai's class.

When SEARRS invades the academy, she helps to unite the HiMEs and proves helpful in destroying the army forces surrounding the school by the bay. After the defeat of Alyssa Searrs and Miyu Greer, she bands all the known HiMEs together to form a collective group whose goal is to work together to stop Orphans (while slyly indicating that they will be doing most of the work while she works on her research). She dubs them the HiME Sentai (Task Force), much to the displeasure of Natsuki Kuga and Nao Yuuki. After convincing all the HiMEs to partake in the new group, she takes them all to celebrate by having all go through a wild night of karaoke and partying.

Though she appears to be goofy and more of a gung-ho justice fighter than a serious leader, she is actually the most experienced HiME, being the eldest of the group, and reveals herself to be a more than capable leader and far more intelligent than she lets on. She can act maturely when she wants to and actually takes it upon herself to protect the other HiMEs, whom she considers entrusted to her and therefore under _her_ guidance. When the competition between the HiME is announced, she actively tries to discourage the other HiMEs from fighting. She also appears to have known the course the battles would take, possibly through her research. She is shown to have major background info on the legendary HiME cycles, and gathers more and more information as time passes.

She eventually finds out that the school chairman, Mashiro Kazahana, is an imposter, and that the true Mashiro died years ago. After initially confronting Mashiro and Fumi, she learns from them the truth behind the Festival of the HiMEs, and is given the means to stop the Festival from going on ever again. After tying up loose ends and leaving her thesis and research to Yohko, she sets off to Mashiro's empty mansion to execute her plans.

At this point, the other HiMEs have all but turned on each other, and Midori is shown to be the one person who seeks to stop the Festival at all costs. Going into a secret room underneath the mansion, she enters a sealed room using the special key Mashiro gave her, and is confronted by Mikoto Minagi, who has been given orders by the Obsidian Lord (who is possessing Reito Kanzaki) to stop Midori. Midori manages to initiate the start-up for the android held in stasis, apparently the only person capable of stopping the festival and the Obsidian Lord; this costs her Child by Mikoto's hand as she uses Gakutenou to stop a hit meant for the android from Mikoto's Child. Her efforts prove successful, as the android, revealed to be Miyu Greer, manages to escape fully functional, and with all her prior memories intact. Midori did not reboot Miyu's memories, hoping that the dedication that Miyu had for Alyssa would prove to be helpful. She is injured severely after her fight with Mikoto, and is taken by Mai to Yohko, where she remains in critical care for some time.

Her most important person was her Professor, an older man who was a colleague of hers while in college. Yohko is usually put off by the fact that Midori is attracted to a man so much older than her, since the Professor is shown to be in his mid fifties at least. At the end of the series she is shown traveling the world with her professor rescuing ancient artifacts, Indiana Jones style.

_**Mai-HiME manga**_

The leader of the Anti Orphan Squad, a team of elite HiME's that protect Fuuka Academy from Orphans and outside forces, she is a firm believer in justice and fighting for what is right. Though the leader, she is the last member of the team to be revealed, and helps to unite the opposing Orphan fighting teams. She is as outgoing and vibrant in the manga as she is in the anime, though with a harder edge to her. Also, she is taken far more seriously, as all the characters seem to understand her advanced battle sense and maturity, as her team members all address her as Leader, and most others hold respect for her. Her leadership capabilities are more clearly showcased, and she is usually shown as the one in charge or giving orders though she is initially shown as having horrendous coordination, causing more collateral damage than all the other HiME.

She first appears in a dramatic flair, saving all of the other HiMEs from a tentacle Orphan, and leading a counter attack against Nagi. Though she is defeated by the Obsidian Lord's servant, Marie Antoinette, one of the three QUEENs, she later recovers and teams with Haruka and Yukino to defeat her, combining all their power in a single attack, wiping out Marie Antoinette and her Child, as well as nearly killing themselves too.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Midori's role in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME is same as those in the anime. In certain occasions, she is seen fighting many warriors from the Street Fighter roster starting with Akuma, Cody (as said above), Dan, and then Nanase. The warriors who on joins on her side are E. Honda and El Fuerte.

* * *

**Abilities**

The Mai-HiME version of Midori has a labrys as her Element, which she has a habit of using for show more often, parading it around as a symbol rather than fighting with it. However, she demonstrates it is not merely for decoration as she shows herself to be very proficient in handling it. It has shown to have boomerang properties. Her Child is named Gakutenou (愕天王), a strange armadillo/lion creature, whose back legs transform into wheels, allowing the rider to move at high speeds on land and in the air. It has an extendable blade on its head that can cut through solid rock, and by rotating its wheel at high power, it can launch a tornado that can trap an enemy within. Its shape allows it to become a living projectile; the rocket thrusters on its back give it an incredible amount of thrust, which it uses in its Spiral Dash attack: gathering speed, it rushes forward, covering itself in energy and then physically blasting through whatever is in its path. It can go through a wall of solid stone and even the metal hull of a ship.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the 'ten' 天 kanji is present on Gakutenou's forehead. When Midori summons Gakutenou, the 'pinging' sound of the Satsui no Hado is present. Midori is one of the few HiMEs to have her own Ultra Combo, the Spiral Dash.

* * *

**Trivia**

-The number 17 plays a large role in Midori's character, being her stated age in all four interpretations. In both the Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome manga, she makes her first appearance in chapter 17. In both of those appearances, she is singing the song "Seventeen", by Minami Saori.


	43. Mikoto Minagi

**Mikoto Minagi** (美袋 命 _Minagi Mikoto_**?**) is a fictional character from the My-HiME and My-Otome anime and manga series.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **October 4

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Measurements (B/W/H):**

**Eye color: **Yellow

**Hair color: **Black

**Blood type: **B

**Child: **Miroku

**Likes: **Eating, teasing Dan and Blanka, burying her face into Mai's chest, boxing (SFxMH)

**Dislikes: **Spicy food, El Fuerte's cooking

**Rival(s):  
****_Street Fighter:_** Adon, Chun-Li, Sakura, Dee Jay, Cody, Dan, Blanka, Urien, Hugo, T. Hawk, Dudley, C. Jack (all friendly, except Urien)  
_**Mai-HiME:**_ Nao Yuuki, Natsuki Kuga, Shiho Munakata, Mai Tokiha (all friendly)

**Hobbies:** Cats

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset:** _Kikoken, Dash Straight, Dash Upper, Criminal Upper, Jet Upper, Machine Gun Upper, Short Swing Blow, Double Rolling Sobat, Tensei-Ranka, Final Destruction, Climax Beat, Shisso Buraiken, Rolling Thunder, Jaguar Revolver, Aegis Reflector, Temporal Thunder, Raging Slash, Shout of Earth, Last Dread Dust  
_

**First appearance:** Mai-HiME anime Episode 1, manga chapter 3

**English voice actor(s): Ai Shimizu**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Caitlynne Medrek**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Mikoto is depicted with very short black hair with braids, along with yellow eyes.

_**Personality**_

She is usually very physically strong and agile. She is always paired with Mai Tokiha as a roommate or close friend. Common running gags are Mikoto burying her face in Mai's chest and possessiveness of Mai; her catlike actions, occasionally causing her to be likened to a demon; her huge appetite, especially for Mai's food; her tendency to collapse when hungry; and her seeming naivete.

Mikoto Minagi plays an important role in Mai Tokiha's story, while she has her own plot as well. She is a third-grade middle school student in the same class as Nao Yuuki.[1] She loves to be with Mai, often at her side or clinging to her. She also has a problem with spicy food, and consuming it often sends her into rampages while looking for water. Mikoto is usually seen with her two-handed sword, Miroku, either in hand or in a black sword bag.

Mikoto first appears in episode 1 as a nearly drowned girl rescued by a passing ferry and resuscitated by Mai. She fights off Natsuki Kuga, eventually cutting the ferry in half and causing Mai to rescue her again. Mikoto reappears in episode 2, taken in by Mai. Mikoto tells Mai her purpose for coming to Fuka Academy is to look for her older brother.

During the next episodes, Mikoto aids Mai and Natsuki Kuga in battling the Orphans that appear while also continuing to search for her brother. Mikoto's main conflict is first hinted at in episode 12, when she realizes that she likes Mai, conflicting with her love for her missing brother. During a flashback it becomes apparent that she killed her grandfather as part of a test before she left for Fuka, for which he commended her. In episode 18, Mikoto's pendant glows for the first time, and her brother's though it does appear in earlier episodes. Mikoto herself does not appear to completely control her Child, who is referred to as the protector of the Obsidian Lord and attempts to block an attack against him during the final battle.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she remains the same. Mikoto in the other hand, has a fondness for boxing, when Ryu and company brought the three HiMEs continue their travel in Metro City to find Dudley, the latter mentors Mikoto and teaches her the basics in boxing, which in turn she begins to gain some of Dudley's attacks. Prior to that, it is implied that Cody gives his boxing gloves to Mikoto something to remember him by.

* * *

**Abilities**

Mikoto wields a massive two-handed black claymore called Miroku in battle. Despite its size and considerable weight, Mikoto can use Miroku with incredible skill and is often seen dragging the blade along the ground before attacking, leaving a trail of red sparks behind her. She can also use Miroku to open portals in the ground, which also causes destructive black crystals of great strength and power to emerge as an after-effect.

In addition, in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, due to her physical strength, and as said above due to her fondness for boxing, she can use variety of attacks using the boxing gloves given to her by Cody; including Ultra Combos.

_**Attacks:**_

-Kikoken [adopted from Chun-Li]  
-Dash Straight [adopted from Jack]  
-Dash Upper [adopted from Jack]  
-Criminal Upper [adopted from Cody]  
-Jet Upper [adopted from Dudley]  
-Short Swing Blow [adopted from Dudley]  
-Machine Gun Upper [adopted from Dee Jay]  
-Double Rolling Sobat [adopted from Dee Jay]  
-Jaguar Kick [adopted from Adon]

* * *

**Ultra Combos:**

**_By Physical_**

-Jaguar Revolver [adopted from Adon]  
-Tensei-Ranka [adopted from Chun-Li]  
-Final Destruction [adopted from Cody]  
-Rolling Thunder [adopted from Dudley]  
-Climax Beat [adopted from Dee Jay]  
-Shisso Buraiken [adopted from Dan]  
-Aegis Reflector [adopted from Urien]  
-Raging Slash [T. Hawk]  
-Temporal Thunder [adopted from Urien]  
-Shout of Earth [adopted from Blanka]  
-Last Dread Dust [adopted from Cody]

_**Via Double Assault and Summoning**_

-Hosenka [Chun-Li]  
-Gigas Breaker [Hugo]

* * *

**Trivia**

-The name Mikoto has several meanings, among them a divine being, and the word is often added to the end of the names of _kami_ (such as Ninigi-no-Mikoto), and can also mean destiny, fate and luck alternately.  
-Miroku is named after the Japanese name of Maitreya, the future Buddha.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Final Destruction_ and _Rolling Thunder_ are one of my favorite Ultra Combos in Super Street Fighter IV.


	44. Miyu Greer

**Miyu Greer** is a half-human, half-android character. her name stands for **Multiple Intelligencial Yggdrasil Unit**. She serves as the protector for Alyssa Searrs

* * *

**Official Profile**  
**Birthdate **classified  
**Birthplace **classified (presumably United States of America)  
**Height **classified  
**Weight **classified  
**Eye color **Red  
**Hair color **classified  
**Fighting style **Cybernetic combat skills  
**Likes **Alyssa Searrs, peace  
**Dislikes **Violence, negative emotions, Satsui no Hado, Shadaloo  
**Rival(s)  
****_Street Fighter:_** Evil Ryu, M. Bison, Garuda  
_**Mai-HiME:**_ Everyone  
**First appearance **Mai-HiME anime episode 6  
**English voice actor(s) **Maizun Jayoussi  
**Japanese voice actor(s) **Kiyomi Asai

* * *

**Story**

_**Mai-HiME anime**_

Miyu initially appears as a girl in Mai Tokiha's class and the adopted daughter of Joseph Greer, the resident priest of Fuuka Academy. She is friendly towards Mai, making strange comments about the exact temperature and amount of precipitation, and is very protective of Alyssa Searrs.

After encountering Akane Higurashi, whom she saw fighting an Orphan, Miyu is revealed to be an android created by Joseph Greer of the SEARRS organization to protect Alyssa, as being a "fake" HiME Alyssa is unable to materialize an element and hence relies on Miyu for protection. Her name is an acronym for **Multiple Intelligencial Yggdrasil Unit**. She lures Akane out with an Orphan and forces her to summon her Child, Hari, and upon defeating the Orphan Miyu kills Hari with her anti-materializing weapon, and by extension Akane's boyfriend Kazuya, demonstrating the dire consequences of losing in the HiME Carnival. She is later seen observing the HiME via a surveillance room in the basement of the Church and looking after Alyssa until Natsuki Kuga arrives and confronts them only to be knocked out, though Miyu advises Greer not to kill her because it "is unwise to kill a Valkyrie without her Child present".

When the true intentions of the SEARRS organization - to replace the real HiMEs with Alyssa and hence gain control of the power of the Obsidian Lord - become clear Miyu takes an active role against the HiME, though with the combined efforts of the HiME and Alyssa's Child's defeat she flees with Alyssa in the hope of finding safety. However, Joseph Greer, who had earlier been dismissed for incompetence after finding that the codes he had installed in Miyu had all been erased, appears and shoots Alyssa before himself being dispatched by Miyu in retaliation. As Alyssa dies Miyu is visibly distraught and cries that the "Golden Light" she loved has faded. She carries Alyssa's body into a frozen lake, where it is assumed Miyu herself perished.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Miyu's role in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME remains intact, but with additional changes; instead of her killing Akane's Child, Evil Ryu kills Hari instead, Garuda kills Alyssa instead of Father Greer. Throughout the story, she and Alyssa are being subjected by attacks of villains from the Street Fighter roster, starting with Evil Ryu, M. Bison, and the last, Garuda. Since Miyu is an android, she can be brainwashed by Bison, in an effort to find the key for the Searrs Foundation. Miyu, much more with Natsuki, has a general dislike for the Satsui no Hado; the said power within Ryu almost killed Alyssa, and she cannot even read the energy within Evil Ryu.

* * *

**Abilities**

Miyu's main source of power throughout both series is her Mythril Dress, which changes color depending on the weapon being used. She is apparently extremely fast, as she is able to cut a moving missile fired by Natsuki's CHILD Duran with little effort. The My-Otome version of this dress replaces the skirt with short-like pants. She houses an unknown amount of internal weaponry inside her body, including her "Maria" sword arm (Navy Sword Mode), her default mode; a chainsaw (Ochre Mode), a gatling gun/artillery (Scarlet Mode), a drill (Khai Green), and an anti-materializing weapon (Platinum Secret). Also, in Otome, her arsenal is redesigned: Instead of a gatling gun, she possesses triple machine gun, and in addition, her "Maria" sword arm can upgrade to the gold sword arm, "Artemis" with the help of her pet bird, Alyssa. Note that this upgrade is accessed through equipping the "Millennium Queen", a reference to Mai-HiME's Alyssa.


	45. Nagi Homura

**Nagi Homura** (炎凪 _Homura Nagi_**?**) is a fictional character in the Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome series.

* * *

**Official Profile**

**Other names:** _**Nagi Dai Artai**_ (Mai-Otome)

**Birthdate: **April 12

**Birthplace: **Classified (presumably Japan)

**Height: **155 cm

**Weight: **47 kg (103.4 lbs)

**Eye color: **Gray

**Hair color: **White

**Hobby:** Reading his pocketbook

**Alignment: **Good

**Likes:** HiMEs, summoning Orphans, eavesdropping, Ryu (SFxMH), Gouken's philosophies (SFxMH), Fei-Long's films (SFxMH)

**Dislikes**: Metro City's street foods, Shadaloo, Akuma, M. Bison

**Rival(s):**  
_**Street Fighter:**_ Akuma/Shin Akuma, Chun-Li, Garuda, Guile, M. Bison, Gouken (friendly), Fei Long (friendly), Ryu (friendly), Rose (friendly)  
_**Mai-HiME:**_ all the HiMEs, Masahiro Kazahana, Fumi Himeno (all are friendly)

**English voice actor(s): Graham Ko**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Akira Ishida**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Nagi is depicted with white natural wavy hair, and wears a casual outfit.

_**Personality**_

Nagi is an observer to the awakening of several more HiMEs, and also acts as a sort of referee to prevent fights between them. It is revealed that he is behind the Orphan attacks on Fuka Academy; both Fumi and Mashiro (who mentions Nagi being part of the First District) are aware of this, as is Natsuki, who reluctantly leaves him alone as long as he discloses the Orphans' directions.

Nagi, as portrayed in _Mai-HiME_, is a trickster. He likes eavesdropping, standing or sitting on high ground (especially tree branches), and suddenly and unexpectedly appearing before other characters to deliver vague bits of information. He wears a white shirt and usually has his hands put in the pockets on his trousers. He also often carries a book or balances it on his head; in the final episode, just before disappearing, he gives the book to Fumi, and it is revealed to bear the words "Fuka Academy" on its cover.

While in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he also develops a strong dislike for both the Psycho Power and the Satsui no Hadou. It is implied that M. Bison is using his power to capture Orphans and do his dirty work, while the Satsui no Hadou poses a threat to the HiMEs and as well to Orphans.

On the other hand, Nagi is depicted to show various interest towards characters from the Street Fighter roster, such as Fei Long's movies, he remarks that the latter's films will soon become a box office hit.

* * *

**Abilities**

Nagi is the only one who has the ability to summon Orphans. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, he lacks control of the Orphans when he learns that Bison's Psycho Power was the ones disturbing the Orphan's minds, causing them to fall control to the dictator.

Nagi in the other hand is vulnerable to the Raging Demon.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Nagi's Japanese voice actor, Akira Ishida also voiced Athrun Zala from Gundam SEED.  
-Nagi's hairstyle resemble those of Dante, Vergil, and Nero from the Devil May Cry games. But, he is implied to resemble a younger version of Vergil and Nero.


	46. Nanase

**Nanase** (七瀬) is a character who appears exclusively in the Street Fighter EX series by Arika. She made her first appearance in the arcade version of Street Fighter EX 2 as a hidden character.

* * *

**Official Profile**  
**Birthdate ** March 16  
**Birthplace** Japan  
**Eye color** Brown  
**Hair color** Brown  
**Fighting style** Kobujutsu combined with Bojutsu  
**Likes** Her sister; Hokuto, her brother, Kairi, Akane Higurashi (SFxMH)  
**Dislikes** Seeing her older brother and sister fighting  
**First game** Street Fighter EX 2

* * *

**Story**

_**Street Fighter EX series**_

Nanase was born to the main house of the Mizukami (水神) family, growing up with her beloved elder sister and role model Hokuto. Although born to a family of kobujutsu masters, Nanase only trained to maintain the tradition and actually dislikes her training, slipping out whenever she gets the chance. However, Nanase avoids cutting training as much as possible in order to not upset her sister. In spite of her reluctance to train, Nanase is a skilled master of bojutsu.

One day, Nanase was surprised by Hokuto's sudden decision to forsake the title of Seiden (正伝) of the Mizukami Ancient Art of Jujutsu and handed it down to her. Not long afterward, Hokuto disappeared and set off on a journey to fight a new enemy. Nanase later learned that Hokuto was in fact, searching for their long-lost elder brother Kairi, and went on a trip to prevent the two from fighting each other.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Nanase, along with her sister Hokuto first appeared in the 12th chapter of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, still, Nanase is the 'seiden'(or headmistress) of the Mizukami clan dojo. They are to be fought by Natsuki and Ryu in the said chapter of the story. After their battle, she and her sister decided to enroll into Fuka Academy as exchange students while Natsuki and Mikoto Minagi are travelling with Ryu and company. So in the story, this makes out of Hokuto and Nanase to be Natsuki and Mikoto respectively.

Later on, when Natsuki and Shizuru learned that Hokuto was missing; only to find out that she was searching for Kairi. Natsuki and Shizuru led Nanase to the Deserted Temple, where they witness Hokuto (under the control of the Seal of Blood) and Kairi engaging into a gruesome battle. Nanase tries in vain to plead her older siblings to stop fighting, but with Akane Higurashi's help; who had regained her HiME powers and reviving Kazuya, hears her cry for help comes to Nanase's aid. Hari (Akane's Child), orders to tackle both Hokuto and Kairi to death. The result of the fight between siblings left Kairi badly wounded, after he was sniped by Natsuki on the back of his shoulder.


	47. Nao Yuuki

**Nao Yuuki** (結城奈緒 _Yūki Nao_**?**) is a character in the anime and manga series My-HiME, as well as in the related My-Otome series

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names:** _**Juliet Nao Zhang**_ (Mai-Otome)

**Birthdate: **June 13

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Height: **153 cm

**Weight: **40 kg (88 lbs)

**Measurements (B/W/H):** 79/56/78

**Eye color: **Green

**Hair color: **Red

**Blood type: **B

**Child: **Julia

**Alignment: **Neutral

**Likes:** Tormenting Natsuki

**Dislikes:** Men, Natsuki, Satsui no Hado, Juri

**Rival(s):  
****_Street Fighter:_** Akuma, Evil Ryu, Juri  
_**Mai-HiME:**_ Natsuki Kuga, Mikoto Minagi, Shiho Munakata, Shizuru Fujino

**Hobbies:** Spiders

**First appearance:** Mai-HiME episode 1 (anime), chapter 1 (manga)

**English voice actor(s): **Marcy Lannan

**Japanese voice actor(s): **Yuuka Nanri

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance and Personality**_

Nao is a morally ambivalent ruby-red haired young woman with something of a cruel streak; in particular she enjoys tormenting Natsuki. She is also frequently associated with spiders; much more with Juri, and uses razor-sharp wires as her weapon of choice.

The director of My-HiME, Masakazu Ohara, has said the following on Nao: "Nao's an interesting study. She isn't necessarily friendly, but that doesn't make her a bad person. The theme surrounding her is that of someone living for herself, and it makes for a good plot device."

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, in additon of bullying Natsuki. She is also implied to have a rivalry with Juri from the Street Fighter roster. The similarities between Nao and Juri is they are both like inflicting pain on their foes. And both have some femme fatale elements, as they also make provocative and suggestive remarks towards their enemies.

In the said crossover story, Nao is one of the few characters to swear in some occasions. During a confrontation with Juri, just after her earlier defeat from Akuma, she even calls the latter a 'bitch' before destroying her Child, Julia.

* * *

**Abilities**

Nao Yuuki's Elements are twin metal claws with red nails. Thin red strings extend from them that can be used to ensnare enemies or cut through objects. She has a habit of licking the claws. In the manga, the nails have been shown to grow longer to fit the situation.

Her Child is Julia, a green and yellow half-human female spider with a scorpion tail. It is capable of firing sticky webbing. In the anime, Julia was destroyed by Shizuru and Kiyohime; while in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she is destroyed by Juri instead via _Kaisen Dankairaku_.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Nao's given name in My-HiME can be read as "Enduring thread", while the kanji of her surname can be read as "town or castle" and "to be joined" respectively.

-The names "Julia" and "Juliet" are a recurring theme in Nao's character, both in her Child's name, her given name in My-Otome, and as a DVD special in My-HiME reveals, her screenname.


	48. Natsuki Kuga

**Natsuki Kuga** (玖玖我 なつき_Kuga Natsuki_?) is a fictional character of Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome anime and manga series. In the anime and manga adaptations of Mai-HiME, she is the deuteragonist.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names:** _**Natsuki Kruger**_ (Mai-Otome)

**Birthdate: **August 15

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Height: **160 cm (5'3")

**Weight: **47 kg (103.4 lbs)

**Measurements (B/W/H):** 81/57/83

**Eye color: **Emerald Green

**Hair color: **Blue (anime), Black (manga)

**Blood type: **B

**Child: **Duran**  
**

**Likes:** Her mother, Her friend; Shizuru, Ducati sports bikes, mayonnaise, dogs, and friends she can trust, fighting Ryu (SFxMH)

**Dislikes: **The First District, perverts, panty-stealing Orphans, Shoryukens (specifically from those of Ken Masters; SFxMH), Satsui no Hadou (SFxMH)

**Rival(s):  
_Street Fighter:_** Akuma, Cammy (friendly), Charlie (friendly), Chun-Li (friendly), Crimson Viper, Guy (friendly), Hokuto, Ibuki (friendly), Garuda, Gill, Gouken (friendly), Ken (friendly), Nanase (friendly), Poison, Remy, Rose (friendly), Ryu (friendly), Sakura (friendly), Sagat, Shadowgeist, Sharon, Vega, Yang (friendly), Yun (friendly), Zangief (friendly)  
_**Mai-HiME:**_ Akane Higurashi, Nao Yuuki, Mai Tokiha (friendly), Mikoto Minagi, Saeko Kuga (mother), Shizuru Fujino (friendly), Masashi Takeda, Yuuichi Tate (friendly, manga)

**Love Interest: **Shizuru Fujino (Mai-HiME anime and Street Fighter X Mai-HiME)

**Hobbies:** Flicking her hair with her right hand

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Moveset:** _Flash Cartridge, Chrome Cartridge, Silver Cartridge, Charged Shot, Rapid Shot, Hadoken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku/Zankukyaku, Shippu Jinraikyaku, __Tenmakujinkyaku, __Zanku Hadoken,_ Hozanto, Light of Virtue, Rising Rage Flash, Soul Spark, Soul Throw, Joudan Sokutou Geri, Nishokyaku, Tetsuzanko, Tourouzan, Kaihou, Hyakkishu, Ashura Senku, Shinku Hadoken, Shin Shoryuken, Hadou Kakusei, Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Light of Justice, Supreme Rising Rage Flash, Yoroi-toshi, Crossfire Blitz, Cammy Quick Combination, Izayoi Rekkon, Soul Satellite, Soukon Dan, Gunslinger Fury, Satellite Laser, Assault Rifle, Tenshin Senkyutai, Sorai Rengeki, Raishin Mahhaken, Genei Jin, Messatsu Gou Hadou/Tenma Gou Zanku, Messatsu Gou Shouryuu, Shun Goku Satsu, Tenshou Kaireki Jin, Kongou Kokuretsu-zan, Denjin Hadoken, Metsu Shoryuken

**First appearance:** Mai-HiME episode 1 (anime), chapter 1 (manga)

**English voice actor(s): **Cheryl McMaster, Laura Bailey (Hadou Kakusei mode; SFxMH)

**Japanese voice actor(s): **Saeko Chiba

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Natsuki is portrayed as a young Japanese schoolgirl with blue hair, and is usually seen with a black racing suit and motorcycle helmet when riding. When at school, she wears her school uniform underneath in a parka shirt.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, whenever she is seen training in Gouken's dojo, her attire is based of an aikido uniform. It consists of a white short-sleeved aikidōgi (uniform) with a "flower" print on the left shoulder and a black hakama (wide trousers). Finally, she wears a pair of instep protectors, black gloves, and a black inner shirt. In this outfit, a white martial-arts headband is tied on her head; a similar outfit used in Asuka Kazama's player 1 outfit in the _Tekken games._ In addition, the white headband is implied to belong to Ryu, which he wore during the Street Fighter Alpha series. In the said crossover story, she is implied to have the largest bust of all her incarnations; much more seen in the later parts of the Mai-Otome manga.

And after meeting Crimson Viper in later parts of the story, she obtains a prototype of the familiar battle suit used by the latter, with the same color scheme. Unlike Viper's original battle suit that she has to activate any of the hidden devices to attack (such as her boots with jet propulsion), the prototype suit responses to Natsuki's will, and the differences of the original and prototype suits, that the boots have electric-charged cleats underneath, allowing Natsuki to do Akuma's version of the Tatsumaki. Natsuki occasionally uses the suit whenever she is asked by Cammy and Delta Red in their mission. The suit is also part of her second Hadou Kakusei activation. Natsuki morphs with the battle suit by wearing the visors (the sunglasses seen in Viper's battle suit), in a similar way Captain Commando does seen in the first two Marvel vs. Capcom games.

_**Personality**_

Natsuki Kuga is overall a is typically portrayed as a serious, rational blue-haired female, as a foil to the lighthearted Mai Tokiha. She usually has Shizuru Fujino as a close friend. Natsuki always uses some type of gun as her weapon and she is usually associated with wolves, silver and the element ice. She also has a habit of flicking her hair with her right hand. She has a tendency to become irritated easily. In the anime, she is a strong-willed and forceful individual known for being a truant, she rides a fictional Ducati model sportsbike called Ducati DRIII. Her only friend at the start of the series is Shizuru Fujino; she prefers to work alone, but over the course of the series warms up to Mai Tokiha. Natsuki also works with Kaiji Sakomizu and Yamada to carry out her missions during the course of the anime series; while in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Remy, Vulcano Rosso, Cracker Jack, Yun, Yang, Guy, Ibuki, Crimson Viper, as well as Cammy take part of her missions during the course of the story.

While in the manga, she is a typical tsundere character involved in a love triangle with Mai Tokiha and Yuuichi Tate, the latter being the Key for both girls. Natsuki shows a rivalry with Mai in the first chapter, indicating the two were fighting since before Yuuichi appeared. Natsuki's inability to do housework and her fondness of mayonnaise is more emphasized in the manga than in the anime.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, her personality resembles on those seen in both manga and anime. During the course of the story, she is being mentored by Ryu; whom as one of the important persons that she is emotionally attached to (the other being Shizuru). When fighting, she turns being a tsundere towards her female opponents, signifying her pleasure fighting worthy opponents (e.g., Chun-Li and/or Cammy); much more like Juri.

Natsuki, in the other hand, is one of the few characters in the story to actually swear; the others being Alex, Cody, Dan, Guile, Juri, Midori, Nao, Poison, Remy, Rolento, Rufus, Yang, and Yun. During the gang's first encounter vs. Rufus, who was actually going to challenge Ken. However, Natsuki takes the challenge in an effort to silence the latter; where she makes a foul remark towards Rufus, "_I don't have time to listen to your bulls****!_"; a win quote that is said by Jin Kazama after defeating Asuka in Street Fighter X Tekken, and she even gives a middle finger to Cody after the latter calls her a sadist.

In the "Natsuki's Prelude" novel and Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she is implied to harbor a nihilistic and bitter side. It is said that after losing her mother, her father left her as well. She turns her hatred to everyone in the First District, she mentions that she wants revenge on the First District for causing the death of her mother, a researcher for the First District. Natsuki doesn't show these feelings of hatred to everyone (including Shizuru), but to everyone who shares the same problem she has; such as Remy.

However, after gaining the Satsui no Hado; like Ryu, the moment she is corrupted by it, she becomes rage-driven. And with her mother is the reason why, in later chapters after Natsuki learns of her mother working with the Searrs Foundation, with the latter insisting to join her daughter for their cause. This led to a fight between mother and daughter, feeding the Satsui no Hado within Natsuki. The mother later learns of the Satsui no Hado after she was defeated by Natsuki with the Raging Demon.

* * *

**Abilities:**

Natsuki's Elements are a pair of small pistols, with the spheres on the pistols providing it with unlimited ammunition. She also displays knowledge of hand-to-hand fighting techniques. Natsuki's HiME mark is located on her lower left back, an area said to be governed by Leo, her zodiac sign. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, her Element can also utilize rapid and charged shots; whereas she can do it by standing or crouching, in a similar nod to Sagat's Tiger Shot.

Natsuki's Child is Duran, a silver wolflike creature named after her deceased pet dog. It has a pair of cannons on its back, and in its hind legs are several different types of projectiles: Silver Cartridges create icicles; the EX version takes form of X's Goo Shaver from Mega Man X5, Chrome Cartridges are conventional explosive charges; the EX version takes form of a fireball similar Ryu's Shakunetsu Hadoken, and Flash Cartridges produce a blinding light; the EX version takes form of Rose's Soul Spark. Duran is also capable of close-combat fighting, and it can transform into a hoverbike that Natsuki can ride. Duran looks like MetalGarurumon from Digimon.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she can also gain access to conventional weapons while being assigned with Rolento and Crimson Viper's missions, from assault rifles to Javelin missiles. Natsuki's abilities to wield firearms references Chris Redfield's ability to do so seen in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, still Natsuki has anti-air attacks. This means to say, Natsuki's Element and her weapons can keep opponents away from her before following up with a close-range attacks.

Throughout the said story, ever since she started training with Ken and Ryu, she begins to gain most of their 'Shotokan' oriented attacks, like the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki. Natsuki mentions that she made a decision to train with the Shotokan fighters to boost her hand-to-hand combat abilities. Her Hadoken works similarly with Ryu and Ken's, the EX version can freeze on contact. Her Shoryuken functions similar to both Ken and Ryu's version, it deals three hits similar to Ken's. Natsuki's Shoryuken takes form of Zero's version in Mega Man X8; though she can perform the uppercut in the upward-horizontal fashion (unlike in X8 it is vertically spiralled similar to the Shinryuken); it also freezes on contact whether will it be on the air and/or on the ground. Her Tatsumaki functions similarly to Ken's version, while the EX version takes form of the Shippu Jinrai-kyaku.

In addition to Shotokan-oriented moves to make Natsuki a balanced fighter, she also gains access to special attacks from other Street Fighter characters such as Yang's Tourouzan, Yun's Tetsuzanko, and/or even Remy's Rising Rage Flash. At the same time, Natsuki is one of the two HiMEs (the other being Shizuru) who can Dash Cancel - a tactic of cancelling out a special attack after another, or following up for an Ultra Combo. For example, after Natsuki hits a Shoryuken, she then Dash Cancels into the Shinku Hadoken or Messatsu Gou Hadou; she can even do a EX Tatsumaki (Shippu Jinraikyaku; 3rd hit) then Dash Cancel to Supreme Rising Rage Flash. Or, Natsuki can also do an EX Zanku Hadoken, EX Hadoken, dash cancel, teleport (Ashura Senku; short distance), then cancel to the Raging Demon.

On the other hand, like other HiMEs in the story can gain access to individual special attacks from many characters in the Street Fighter roster, as well as Ultra Combos. She can perform Ultra Combos by means of doing it on her own, or summon the Fighter who uses the specific combo. Both Natsuki and Duran can teleport (Ashura Senku and Kaihou respectively), Natsuki can do the Ashura Senku as an evasive maneuverability skill, as Duran can do the Kaihou to lunge enemies in quick succession. Duran has its "Golden" form in the story; its one of its transformations in the Mai-HiME manga.

Natsuki's commonly used Ultra Combos in the crossover story are the Shin Shoryuken, Shinku Hadoken, Light of Justice, and the Soul Satellite.

Most of Natsuki's attacks adopted from the Street Fighter roster take in different forms, for example the Rising Rage Flash from Remy takes form of Charlie's Flash Kick, and the Soul Throw from Rose takes form of Guy's Rolling Izuna Drop/Kaiten Izuna Otoshi.

Like Ryu, Natsuki has the Hado Kakusei in later parts of the story. For Natsuki's case, the Hado Kakusei is divided into two modes. Her voice changes vaguely sounded in a hollow tone (which makes out in the English version of Hado Kakusei Natsuki is voiced by **Laura Bailey**); this happens in **awakening mode**. During Hado Kakusei, she has the Shin Hadoken and Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. In addition, in **materialize mode**, where she transforms with a Crimson Viper-style Battle Suit, and the spectral afterimage of a demon manifests behind her. This demon somewhat resembles Asura through his _**Mantra Asura**_ transformation from Asura's Wrath. Meaning, Natsuki's rage reaches its peak and is well-focused, allowing the Satsui no Hado within her and her power as a HiME merging at its fullest extent. This specter behind her mimics her every movement; which references from those seen in Devil May Cry 4. Natsuki in this state is called as "_Mantra Natsuki_", which depicts the Mantra Asura specter manifesting in her.

Natsuki has three desperation (forbidden) Ultra Combos in the crossover story, based of one of Akuma's hidden Super Art in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Ryu and Gouken's 2nd Ultra Combo respectively; the Raging Demon, Kongou Kokuretsu-zan, Metsu Shoryuken, and the Denjin Hadoken respectively. And all of these three attacks are empowered by the Satsui no Hadou, to which means to say, whenever Natsuki is outnumbered, or is in the verge of defeat, she will give in to her rage and then execute any of the three said attacks.

The _**Kongou Kokuretsuzan's**_ animation remains intact, and also has a chance freezing her opponent should the shockwaves come on contact, her**_ Denjin Hadoken_** can electrocute and stun opponents, but also deals damage while the latter is frozen solid; as if it was a frostbite takes effect. While the _**Metsu Shoryuken'**_s function remains intact from those seen in Super Street Fighter IV. The Denjin Hadoken can be usable when wearing the Crimson Viper-style Battle Suit and in Hado Kakusei.

**Attacks **

_**By Physical:**_

-Rapid Shot [default; Element]  
-High/Low Charged Shot [default; Element]  
-Hadoken [adopted from Ryu, Ken, and Sakura]  
-Zanku Hadoken [adopted from Ken and Akuma/Shin Akuma]  
-Shoryuken [adopted from Ryu]  
-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku [adopted from Ryu]  
-Shippu Jinraikyaku [EX Tatsumaki]  
-Hozanto [adopted from Guy]  
-Joudan Sokutou-geri [adopted from Ryu]  
-Soul Throw [adopted from Rose]  
-Nishokyaku [adopted from Yun]  
-Tourouzan [adopted from Yang]  
-Rising Rage Flash [adopted from Remy]  
-Tenmakujinkyaku [adopted from Akuma/Shin Akuma and Evil Ryu; learned after her fight with Gouken.]  
-Hyakkishu [adopted by Akuma/Shin Akuma]  
-Ashura Senku [adopted from Akuma/Shin Akuma and Evil Ryu]

_**Via Duran:**_

-Silver Cartridge  
-Chrome Cartridge  
-Flash Cartridge  
-Kaihou [adopted from Yang]  
-Soul Spark [via EX Flash Cartridge; adopted from Rose]  
-Light of Virtue [via Flash Cartridge; adopted from Remy]

* * *

**Ultra Combos:**

_**By Physical**_

-Gunslinger Fury [default; Element, gains it during the fight against Evil Ryu]  
-Satellite Laser [default]  
-Assault Rifle [default; adopted from Sharon]  
-Shin Shoryuken [adopted from Ryu]  
-Shinku Hadoken [adopted from Sakura; actually Ryu teaches her this move]  
-Yoroitoshi [Ibuki]  
-Cammy Quick Combination [adopted from Cammy]  
-Izayoi Rekkon [adopted from Nanase]  
-Crossfire Blitz [adopted from Charlie]  
-Supreme Rising Rage Flash [adopted from Remy]  
-Tenshin Senkyutai [adopted from Yang]  
-Sorai Rengeki [adopted from Yun]  
-Raishin Mahhaken [adopted from Yang]  
-Soul Satellite [adopted from Rose]  
-Soukon Dan [adopted from Garuda; via Soul Satellite]  
-Hado Kakusei [adopted from Ryu/Evil Ryu]  
-Messatsu-Goshoryu [adopted from Evil Ryu]  
-Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku [via Hado Kauksei; adopted from Ryu]  
-Messatsu Gou-Hadou [adopted from Akuma/Shin Akuma]  
-Tenma Gou Zankuu [adopted from Akuma/Shin Akuma; Element]  
-Raging Demon / Shun Goku Satsu [adopted from Akuma/Shin Akuma]  
-Demon Armageddon / Tensho Kaireki-Jin [adopted from Shin Akuma; via Hado Kakusei]

_**Via Duran**_

-Genei Jin [adopted from Yun]  
-Light of Justice [via Flash Cartridge; adopted from Remy]  
-Messatsu Gou-Hadou [via Chrome Cartridge; adopted from Akuma/Shin Akuma]  
-Shin Hadoken [via Hado Kakusei and Flash Cartridge; adopted from Ryu]

_**Via Summoning**_

-Bushin Goraisenpujin [Guy]  
-Bushin Muso-renge [Guy]  
-Kasumi Suzaku [Ibuki]  
-Siberian Blizzard [Zangief]  
-Ultimate Atomic Buster [Zangief]  
-Kyoujin Senshuu [Garuda]  
-Machiyoi Tenkyugeki [Nanase]

**Desperate Attacks**

-Kongou Kokuretsu-zan [adopted from Akuma/Shin Akuma]  
-Metsu Shoryuken [adopted from Ryu]  
-Denjin Hadoken [adopted from Gouken; via Hado Kakusei]

* * *

**Trivia:**

-In Mai-Otome manga, when the HiMEs were revived, both Natsuki Kruger and Natsuki Kuga face-off.

-Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 resembles Natsuki in appearance.

-Natsuki in the manga and Street Fighter X Mai-HiME is fond of mayonnaise. A similar trait from Toushirou Hijikata from Shounen Jump's _Gintama_.

-Natsuki and Remy are implied to share the same characteristics, they harbor the same grudges to their father(s). And experienced losing one of their family members; a mother and sister in the respective sides.

-Natsuki's aikidogi with floral patterns on the left shoulder, black hakama, and white headband outfit is based on Asuka Kazama's player one outfit in the Tekken games. And Natsuki usually wears this whenever she is training in Gouken's dojo.

-In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, whenever Natsuki is seen with her aikidogi, few characters from the Street Fighter EX series nearly mistook her for Hokuto; namely Kairi, Nanase, and even Hokuto herself.

-And in the crossover story, Natsuki is the only character implied to have several special attacks acquired from Street Fighter characters.


	49. Necro

**Necro** (ネクロ, Nekuro) is a character in the Street Fighter series. He first appeared in the Street Fighter III series.

* * *

**Official Profile**  
**Birthdate ** October 22  
**Birthplace** Russia  
**Height** 6'6" (Variable)  
**Weight ** 434 lbs(Variable)  
**Eye color** yellow  
**Hair color ** bald  
**Likes **his body since electrified and stretches, his girlfriend Effie, Freedom  
**Dislikes ** Illuminati especially Gill and Urien, Twelve  
**Rival(s) ** Gill, Twelve  
**Hobbies** Utilizing his body as a pirate radio station  
**Moveset **Tornado Hook, Rising Cobra, Flying Viper, Snake Fang, Denji Blast  
**First game** Street Fighter III  
**English voice actor(s) ** Michael X. Sommers (New Generation and 2nd Impact), Lawrence Bayne (3rd Strike)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Necro is white with bolts on his back and purple boots. He is completely bald and has orange tattoos in his face and shoulders.

_**Personality**_

Necro is plucky, optimistic, and ever determined when it comes to his goals, but he can be surly, competitive, wise cracking, and smart mouthed in return. Despite being on the run from the Illuminati and always pressured when they do turn up, Necro still dreams big and has his eyes always on the faintest of hope in the middle of a bleak situation; even transformed into the superpowered mutant he is today, he nonetheless enjoys his newfound powers and abilities that comes with it, and in turn with those powers, he hopes to raise hell and give the Illuminati a run for their money.

* * *

**Story**

Illia is the third youngest of his four brothers, he left his small village in Moscow to seek independence and riches since the fall of the Soviet Union. While searching, Gill and his organization confronted him and promised him a better life. They persuaded Illia to join, but he was tricked and experimented on. He was given the ability to stretch his limbs and produce electricity from his body, at the cost of leaving him looking like a mutant. A cybernetic computer was implanted into his brain that enhanced his fighting abilities as well. Illia began taking on special missions for the organization under the name "Necro".

Necro entered the third Street Fighter tournament and saw it as a way to gain back his freedom and get revenge on Gill. But he was tricked again and ended being trapped and tied up, and Gill left him to die inside the self-destructing base. However, Necro's companion Effie managed to save him, and they escaped before they were killed. They were now both free, but they knew they would still be chased by Gill's organization.

* * *

**Abilities**

Necro's fighting style involves grappling his opponents with his unpredictable and flexible rubber limbs, and using the electrical current generated in his body to shock them. The cybernetic computer in his brain helps give him superhuman fighting abilities.

Necro's abilities seem to be inspired by Dhalsim and Blanka; while he can stretch his limbs similarly to the former and generate electricity similarly to the latter, his play style is completely different in comparison to them.

* * *

**Trivia**

-When Necro wins the round that decides the fight, Effie will run in and copy his victory pose. Furthermore, if Necro loses the round that decides the fight, Effie will run in and collapse beside him.

-One of Dhalsim's alternate color schemes in some of his crossover appearances is a reference to Necro

-Necro also looks similar to the Mortal Kombat fighter Quan-Chi in skin tone.


	50. Oro

**Oro** (オロ, _Oro_) is a video game character in the Street Fighter series. He first appeared in _Street Fighter III_ and is voiced by Kan Tokumaru in _New Generation_ and _Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact_ and by Takashi Matsuyama in _Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike_. "Oro" in Spanish means "gold", likely referring to his skin color.

* * *

**Officlal Profile**  
**Birthdate ** December 5  
**Birthplace ** Japan  
**Height ** 5'2"  
**Weight ** 123 lbs  
**Eye color** Red  
**Hair color ** None  
**Fighting style** Senjutsu  
**Likes ** Women, Sleeping, Training, Fighting strong opponents  
**Dislikes ** Weaklings, Being bored  
**Rival(s)** Ibuki, Akuma, Garuda (SFxMH), Midori (SFxMH), Shiho (SFxMH; grandfather's friend)  
**Hobbies ** Can lift boulders telepathically, going to movie theaters, guiding crews and people through the Amazon  
**Moveset** Hitobashira Nobori, Jinchuu Watari, Oni Yanma, Nichirin Sho, Niou Riki  
**First game** Street Fighter III

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Oro is an ancient hermit who has thin black hair, golden skin, crimson eyes that glow light blue during battle and is barefoot. He binds one of his arms and normally fights one-handed, but can easily pull out the other arm at any time.

_**Personality**_

Oro likes to go to sleep and, like Akuma, he loves to fight strong opponents and train himself to strengthen his techniques. He also dislikes weaklings and hates being bored.

* * *

**Story**

_**Street Fighter III**_

Oro is an ancient, mysterious hermit who seeks a fighter that is worthy to inherit his fighting style. He is of Japanese descent and hails from the Amazon Jungle, where he lives in a cave with his many pets, including a turtle and a dog. Oro made his living as a martial arts instructor in Japan in his younger days. He moved to Brazil with a friend in the early 1900s. Unfortunately, his life in Brazil wasn't going very well and he eventually became a recluse. He spent much of his time practicing Senjutsu (仙術, "Mystic Arts" - techniques used by the immortal mountain hermits in Taoist myth). Finally, after several dozens of years, Oro had mastered it.

Oro occasionally leaves his cave and visits town. Out of boredom, he embarked on a journey (traveling the world atop a jumbo jet) to seek out the ideal successor to his Senjutsu style. This was the first time he left Brazil since he moved there.

Though disputed whether canon or not, he defeated Ryu in the 3rd World Warrior Tournament (during _Second Impact_), but then leaves the tournament in search of him, seeing him as a potential successor. He eventually finds Ryu and begins observing and aiding the young warrior's training, all while remaining undetected.

Ibuki fights Oro as a test to pass her ninja school graduation exam. Oro was disappointed at first because he thought she was asking him for a date.

Around the end of the 3rd World Warrior Tournament, Oro, sensing Akuma's extremely powerful and murderous ki, thought to test his strength against him. The two fought, yet there was no set winner.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Oro also appears in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME; he is first seen with Shiho Munakata's grandfather when Mai, Takumi, Tate, and Shiho arrived on the shrine to assign for a wedding. He even catches Midori trespassing the shrine, that caused to awaken an Orphan. Throughout the story, he is shown to have an intense rivalry with Garuda.

* * *

**Abilities**

Oro binds one arm while fighting to keep from accidentally killing his opponent (except when performing specific special arts). Story-wise, Oro is one of the most powerful characters in the series, alongside Shin Akuma at full strength and Gill. He has full mastery over his physical body and ki, thus giving him monstrous strength and stamina far surpassing all other fighters except a few in the world, even in his old age. He also has the power of telekinesis being able to pull in random objects and use them for a limited amount of time.


	51. Reito Kanzaki

**Reito Kanzaki** (神崎 黎人 _Kanzaki Reito_**?**) is a character in the anime and manga series _My-HiME_.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names: _Reito Minagi _**(full name), **_Rad_**(Mai-Otome)

**Birthdate: **

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Height: **5'9" (175 cm)

**Weight: **150 lbs (68 kg)

**Eye color: **

**Hair color: **Black

**Likes:  
Good Side: **His long lost sister; Mikoto, other students who respect him**  
As the Obsidian Prince: **Power, the HiME star**  
**

**Dislikes: **the Satsui no Hadou, Kairi (both sides), M. Bison, Akuma, Oni

**Alignment: **Good (good side), Evil (as the Obsidian Prince)

**English voice actor(s): Ethan Cole**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Toshihko Seki**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Story**_

Reito Kanzaki is the Vice President of Fuuka Academy's Student Council alongside President Shizuru Fujino. A calm person, he is popular with the female students of the school, but shows romantic interest in Mai Tokiha. Reito's calm and reserved personality often clashes with that of Executive Committee head Haruka Suzushiro, whose annoyance with him is made evident several times. Reito shows kindness by taking Mai's brother Takumi and his roommate Akira with him on official business to a fancy restaurant free of charge.

He witnesses Mai use her powers against an Orphan, and forms something of an alliance with her as the events of the HiME festival progress.

The first sign that he is more than he seems appears when he somehow saves Mikoto Minagi from a pile of debris despite having been nowhere in the vicinity mere seconds ago. Another is that he has a pendant suspiciously similar to the one Mikoto wears, but denies being her brother and initially claims not to have a sister despite his extreme resemblance to the boy in Mikoto's memory.

After Mai goes through a period of extreme psychological stress, in which she sees her brother vanish because of Mikoto's attack and then seemingly the death of Mikoto herself, Reito finds her wandering the streets aimlessly and brings her to his home to give her shelter.

It is eventually revealed that he is the host of the Obsidian Lord, the main villain of the series. Nagi also divulges that he is actually **Reito Minagi**, the missing elder brother of Mikoto. Using this fact as leverage, the Obsidian Lord controls Reito into making Mikoto fight the other HiMEs, but he is eventually defeated and Reito is freed of the possession.

In the Mai-HiME short which is set after the end of the series, "Black Dance/The Last Supper", Reito is shown to hold more malevolent tendencies than would have been previously noted, though he keeps them hidden from others. He is also much less reserved when provoked, becoming angered when Mai tricks him into coming to the beach so the cast can force him to consume spicy foods, which like Mikoto, he seems to hold a vulnerability and distaste for.

It is completely possible that his actions beforehand weren't entirely at the hands of the Obsidian Lord, or that his actions afterwards might be due to the long-term influence being the Obsidian Lord's host had.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Reito's role in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME remains intact, but with slight changes. When Mai confronts the Obsidian Lord and Mikoto, the latter falls victim into a Shun Goku Satsu by Akuma, weakening him. Thus, Natsuki and the entire Street Fighter roster come to pummel the Obsidian Lord with their punishing Ultra Combos, leaving Reito bloodied and beaten. The fight ends as Akuma transforms into Oni, delivering a Meido Gohado that killed Reito instantaneously. Shortly, after Natsuki defeats Bison and Oni, Ingrid revives Reito on Mashiro's behest.

* * *

**Author's Note** *Spoilers*

Reito in the crossover story is the second character to be killed, with first being Shadowgeist.


	52. Remy

**Remy** (レミー, _Remii_) is a thin French fighter character in the Street Fighter series. His first and only appearance was in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **June 28

**Birthplace: **France

**Height: **5'10"

**Weight: **183 lbs

**Eye color: **Turquoise

**Hair color: **Turquoise

**Fighting style: **Savate

**Likes: **His sister, Peace, women (SFxMH), being a gentleman (SFxMH)

**Dislikes: **Everything that he sees, but especially his father, Street fighters, Fighting, Shadaloo (SFxMH), Immature women; specifically Haruka Suzushiro and Shiho Munakata (SFxMH)

**Rival(s): **Alex, Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH), Shizuru Fujino (SFxMH), Vulcano Rosso (SFxMH), Cracker Jack (SFxMH)

**Alignment: **Neutral

**Moveset: **_Light of Virtue_, _Rising Rage Flash_, _Cold Blue Kick_, _Light of Justice_, _Supreme Rising Rage Flash_, _Blue Nocturne_

**First game: **_Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike_

**Japanese voice actor(s): Eiji Sekiguchi**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Remy is a long-haired fighter wearing a black leather jacket emblazoned with an omega and red tight-fitting pants.

Design-wise, Remy is reminiscent of a King of Fighters character, especially Iori Yagami. Both fighters wear similar clothing and have cold and aloof demeanors, however, Remy is calmer and reserved, while Iori doesn't even try to hide his hatred. Remy's Omega symbol also looks similar to Iori's crescent symbol. However, Remy's is on his chest while Iori's is on his back. On the contrary, Remy's long turquoise hair is opposite of Iori's, which is red and spiked at the front. Also, Remy's fighting style is very composed, unlike Iori's very primal and instinctive style.

_**Personality**_

Remy seems calm and composed, but is in actuality of a cruel and nihilistic warrior full of wrath and hostility. Though he sees fighting as futile, as it "victimizes people, destroys love, and creates hatred", he himself continues to fight as he is unable to forgive people like his father. Despite claiming to "hate everything that he sees", he does still care for his dead sister, whom he has preserved. His hatred may be the point of madness, as Alex thinks he is insane and should get a psychiatrist in their rival battle. He does have an inquisitive, self-doubting side, as he often ponders why his opponents fight, or why he himself continues to fight despite the fact that he abhors fighting. In his ending however, Remy realizes that while he cannot forgive his father yet, he must let go of his hatred and moves on with his life.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, it is implied that he has moved on with his life and still harbors his bitter past. He only has Vulcano Rosso and Cracker Jack from the _Street Fighter EX_ series as his only friends. After his first encounter with Natsuki, he asks her that does she share the same problem as he is experiencing. Remy has a soft spot for people who shares the same problems as he experiences, and he does not hesitate to share it; namely Natsuki. It is implied that Remy and Natsuki have bitter sides for their fathers, due to the loss of their sister and mother in respective sides. And of that note, he begins to warm up with the protagonists in the crossover story.

On the other hand, in the crossover story, his personality receives an addition. After encountering Natsuki, he begins to show his own sense propriety, akin to Dudley's characteristics seen in Super Street Fighter IV; but Remy is not that narcissistic, however. To make sense, it is shown how Remy flirts with other women such as Hokuto, Natsuki, even Shizuru.

In addition, he is one of the few characters to actually swear. And so by doing it is by means of expressing his hatred for anyone who turns into violence. Also, Remy does allude to his displeasure towards girls' immaturities; whereas he disapproves Haruka's malapropism, and Shiho's mental instability.

Remy, in the other hand, plays a vital role to Natsuki's mission of exposing the conspiracies made by the First District and Searrs Foundation. Making one of the few characters (aside from Ryu, Cammy, Akuma, Ibuki, and Garuda) to take part of Natsuki's quest to destroy District One and Shadaloo. While Kaiji Sakomizu and Yamada act as Natsuki's informants, Remy provides assistance for the latter.

* * *

**History**

Remy bears a grudge against all fighters since his father abandoned his family to pursue the path of the warrior, and his sister died, whom he encased in a block of ice underwater in the Bay of Biscay to preserve her. In his ending, he mentions that he must "forget everything" to be happy, for it was the darkness of being a warrior that caused his father to disappear and abandon Remy and his sister. He allows his sister's corpse to sink further to the very bottom of the sea, showing that he has put his dark past behind him and has moved on.

* * *

**Abilities**

Remy's fighting resembles the French martial art of Savate, and his special moves are very similar to those of Guile and Charlie, only using light instead of sound. He is one of the only characters in 3rd Strike that can effectively control space at all times and virtually any range with the combination of powerful long range attacks and zoning techniques.

He is also unique in that he says the name of his moves in both French and Japanese.


	53. Rolento F Schugerg

**Rolento F. Schugerg **(ロレント・F・シュゲルグ), more commonly referred by his first name, is a video game character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. Like Sodom before him, he first appeared as a boss character in the first Final Fight, but later evolved into a playable fighter in _Street Fighter Alpha 2_.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **November 15

**Birthplace: **United States of America

**Height: **5'10"

**Weight: **175 lbs

**Eye color: **Black

**Hair color: **Brown

**Fighting style: **Special forces training

**Likes: **Order, discipline

**Dislikes: **Weaklings, idleness, laziness

**Rival(s): **Guy, Cody, Sodom, Mai Tokiha (SFxMH), Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Setting up traps, ambushes, grenade throwing

**Alignment: **Neutral

**Moveset: **Mekong Delta Attack, Mekong Delta Escape, Mekong Delta Air Raid, Stinger, Patriot Circle, Steel Rain, Take No Prisoner, Mine Sweeper

**First game: **_Final Fight_

**English voice actor(s): Dameon Clarke**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Jin Yamanoi**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Rolento is an American-born German who wears a very militant outfit, with weapon belts (where he keeps his grenades) going over his shoulders, and a red beret on his head. He has a red scarf under his worn yellow outfit and fights with a green staff. This is a change from how he originally appeared in Final Fight, in which he wore an olive green uniform, and wielded a brown staff.

_**Personality**_

Judging by his military clothes, Rolento behaves like an army general. In contrast to villains like M. Bison, Gill, and even his former boss Belger. After Mad Gear's dissolution and by Street Fighter Alpha 2, his only main purpose in life is to build a military nation. Moreover, even he is a former Mad Gear member, he can't have a utopia if people can't make their own decisions. Sodom, who had tracked Rolento down despite their earlier arguments, hears him proclaim this and realizes that Rolento did not lose sight of Mad Gear's ideals after all. They make up and decide to work together to use those values to make a great Utopian nation.

Rolento is an expert in explosives, planting booby traps, and planning ambush attacks. In most of his Super Combos, he usually sends out his subordinates to take out the trash.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, his personality remains intact, and now is sided with the good guys. In addition to his expertise in planning and setting up booby traps, he is also a well trained designated-marksman, and in the said story, he usually carries a Barrett M82A1, or a Heckler and Koch PSG-1 sniper rifles. He usually lends Natsuki any of his sniper rifles when she is asked to take part of his missions.

Rolento, is one of the few characters in the crossover story to swear in certain occasions. He always adds the 'F' word whenever something goes wrong, for example, when Natsuki refuses to shoot an Illuminati guard with a sniper rifle, and thought of civilians lurking on the area; Rolento would say, "_Take the f-ing shot, private!_"

_**Rolento's underlings**_

El Gado and Holly Wood are the primary foot soldiers in Rolento's "army", both trained by Rolento himself. Both El Gado and Holly Wood are knife-wielding enemies who wear military outfits, are known for their agile movement which they forged by dancing, and have a special technique known as the "Jumping Knife Attack". These two also appeared in the _Street Fighter Alpha_ games as part of Rolento's special techniques and win poses.

Holly Wood is named "namely" after his singing and dancing talents, and never enters a battle without his knives. Another version of him appears in Final Fight to throw molotov cocktails at the opponent, though he's much weaker in this state and wears red instead of the usual orange attire.

El Gado has a prominent role as a playable character in Final Fight Revenge, in which it is revealed that he infiltrated Mad Gear to get revenge on Rolento, who was responsible for the deaths of his family. In the end, Rolento bargains with him (apparently successfully, given he's still alive later on in Capcom's canon) and calls him "E.G." at this point, which may be his nickname.

In _Street Fighter X Tekken_, Rolento hires Ibuki to join him in the search for the Pandora artifact. During the course of the story, Rolento promotes her from Private to Corporal, and then to Sergeant.

* * *

**Abilities**

Rolento is an explosive specialist, and always uses his staff for close-quarters. Most of his attacks are named after the Mekong River Delta area during the Vietnam War. In some of his super combos, he always sends out El Gado and Holly Wood.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Rolento's appearance appears to be heavily inspired by Colonel, a character in the famous manga and anime series, Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star in America).

-Yoshinori Ono had originally expressed interest in adding Rolento as one of the 10 new fighters in Super Street Fighter 4. However, he did not end up making it to the final roster for unknown reasons. Rolento eventually made it into Street Fighter X Tekken on September 13th 2011.

-Due to the majority of his attacks being named after the Mekong River Delta in Vietnam, Rolento might have been a veteran in the Vietnam War.


	54. Rose

**Rose** (ローズ, _Rozu_) is a fighter from Capcom's _Street Fighter_ games. She is the first Italian fighter to be introduced, as well as the third playable female character in the series, after Chun-Li and Cammy.

* * *

**Official Profile**  
**Birthdate** July 3  
**Birthplace** Genoa, Italy  
**Height** 5' 10" (178 cm)  
**Weight** 119 lbs (54 kg)  
**Eye color** Black  
**Hair color** Violet  
**Fighting style** Soul Power  
**Likes** Cherry wine, bathing  
**Dislikes** UV rays, waking up early, evil auras especially M. Bison, Satsui no Hadou, the Obsidian Prince  
**Rival(s)** M. Bison, Ryu (friendly), Akuma (SFA2) Ingrid (SFA3), Adon (SFA3), Dhalism (SFA3), Guy, Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH)  
**Hobbies** Tarot reading  
**Moveset** Soul Throw, Soul Reflect, Soul Spark, Aura Soul Spark, Illusion Spark, Soul Satellite  
**First game** Street Fighter Alpha  
**English voice actor(s)** Gina Grad  
**Japanese voice actor(s)** Yuko Miyamura (Street Fighter Alpha 2), Michiko Neya (Street Fighter Alpha 3), Ai Orikasa (Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation), Akeno Watanabe (Street Fighter IV)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Rose is tall, curvy and has long dark wavy hair that flows outward horizontally, violet eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full lips. Most official artwork of Rose make her appear to be puckering her lips. In battle, she wears a loose red evening gown with large gold buttons, and a large golden scarf around her shoulders and arms. By channeling her mysterious Soul Power through it, she is able to make the scarf glow, and wield it in such a way that is particularly damaging to her opponents. Rose also wears a dark colored body stocking, and manages to fight capably while wearing high heels.

In one of Rose's win poses, she wears a large red ball gown, a choker decorated with an antique key design, and matching earrings (in her ending movie in Alpha 2, she is seen wearing this outfit). Also, a lighting-bolt design is visible on her forehead in this form. In this particular victory pose, she holds tarot cards in each hand, and one in her cleavage. This win pose is reserved for a perfect win in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, but is a normal victory in _Capcom Fighting Evolution_. In the UDON comic book series, Rose is often pictured in this attire, particularly when she is interpreting the future or some removed location.

_**Personality**_

Rose is a serene, intelligent and independent lady who muses quite a lot on destiny. She states that power is nothing without skill and that she must continue on her path, even if it means to give up her life for the greater good.

* * *

**Story **(in chronological order)

_**Street Fighter Alpha series**_

A fortune teller from Genoa, Rose sensed that Doomsday was approaching, and that a person of great evil was causing it. She found the source of the evil in M. Bison and defeated him, believing that she had rid the world of him for good. Unfortunately, by reading her tarot cards, she discovered Bison was still alive.

In _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, Rose learned that she and Bison shared the same soul. She faced Bison once more, ramming her fist through his chest, channeling her energy into his body. Rose used all of her Soul Power to defeat Bison, but it was not enough. Rose passed out from complete exhaustion, and was soon found by Guy (whom she met earlier when he was pursuing Shadaloo). When Bison was defeated by Ryu (who destroyed his body temporarily in the process), Bison's soul went to the Psycho Drive. Charlie sacrificed his life to try and destroy the Psycho Drive, but was not successful. Bison's soul then went to Rose's body, making her his temporary host.

_**Super Street Fighter II Turbo**_

Bison stayed in and controlled Rose's body until a new, albeit weaker body was made for him during the time of _Street Fighter II_. Akuma supposedly killed Bison during the second World Warrior tournament with the Shun Goku Satsu, which would destroy his soul. What became of Rose during this time was largely unknown, but The _Street Fighter IV Training Guide_ has revealed that Rose is still alive, but has no memory of what happened to her while being possessed by Bison.

_**Super/Street Fighter IV**_

Upon learning from her tarot cards that Bison somehow survived Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, she enters the new tournament. Her cards also reveal "The Fool", a card which in this case symbolizes reckless heroism, and determines that the person represented by this card is only hope for defeating Bison. She also decides that this person cannot defeat Bison until the stars align, and that she must protect him until such a time. However, she knows that she cannot defeat Bison herself, as she possesses the same power he has. During her participation in the tournament, she runs into Ryu, dead-set in stopping his advancement for his own protection, stating that he is "the last hope". This results in a fight with much reluctance from both parties.

In her ending, Bison ambushed and grabbed hold of her face, taking back what little power of his that remained in her, and awakening the memories of what he did while in her body, as well as visions of the horrific acts he would continue to do. When finished, he lets her live and leaves her unconscious, saying she will make excellent fodder for his insatiable spirit. However, Guy confronts Bison and demands that he hand her over or he would destroy Bison's jet - his only source of escape. Bison reluctantly agrees, and Guy holds his part of the bargain and allows him to escape. Rose wakes up to the sight of Guy, and decides that there is still work left for her to do.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Rose also appears in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she is first seen in a restaurant in Metro City where Ryu, Natsuki, and the gang meet up with her. Rose eventually learn about the HiMEs, their powers and the Orphans manifesting the entire Fuka Academy. She later appears on the part where Natsuki attempts to stop the Satsui no Hado within Ryu. Rose insists that Natsuki fighting Ryu alone can cost both her, Shizuru, and Ryu's lives; due to the fact that Ryu in the story is also one of Natsuki's people most important to her. Which in turn, Rose lends Natsuki half of her power, resulting in the latter to gain one of her Ultra Combos, the Soul Satellite.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Rose is one of the 19 characters in _Street Fighter IV_ to not have second rivals in _Super Street Fighter IV_, despite having a Ultra Combo video to include her second rival (M. Bison).

-Rose's hair flowed back with the wind in the _Street Fighter Alpha_ series. It remains mostly stationary in the _Street Fighter IV_, since 3D models are used instead of sprites.

-In Rose's ending of _Super Street Fighter IV_, she has a vision of Ryu and Bison fighting (possibly the final battle of Ryu and Bison before the events of _Street Fighter III_).

-Viola from the Soul Calibur series bears a resemblance to Rose. On the other hand, the name 'Viola' is Shizuru's surname in Mai-Otome.

-Rose's quote to Juri may be linked to the battle with Ryu and Bison, or possibly the final battle betweenRyu and Akuma.


	55. Rufus

**Rufus** (ルーファス) is an obese American character in the _Street Fighter_ series who makes his first appearance in _Street Fighter IV._

He declares himself _America's Greatest Fighter_ (as well as the best-looking) and considers Ken Masters to be his rival. He fights to prove he is better than Ken Masters, though he frequently mistakes other fighters for Ken. According to the _Super Street Fighter IV_ blog, Rufus was born on July 30th, and one of his special skills is karaoke.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **July 30

**Birthplace: **United States of America

**Height: **6' 5" (195 cm)

**Weight: **408 lbs (185 kg)

**Eye color: **Blue

**Hair color: **Blonde

**Blood type: **O

**Fighting style: **Self-taught style of Kung Fu

**Likes: **Motorcycles, his girlfriend Candy

**Dislikes: **Ken and everything about him

**Rival(s): **Ken, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Zangief (SFxT; friendly), Natsuki (SFxMH), Mai (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Singing Karaoke

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **Messiah Kick, Galactic Tornado, Snake Strike, Spectacle Romance, Space Opera Symphony, Big Bang Typhoon

**First game: **_Street Fighter IV_

******English voice actor(s)**: Christopher Corey Smith  


**Japanese voice actor(s): Wataru Hitano**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Rufus's basic appearance is that of a tall, fat man with blond hair in a yellow and black jumpsuit.

_**Personality**_

Rufus is a loudmouthed master of Kung-Fu, hailing from the U.S. Believing himself to be the strongest in America, he develops a personal hatred for Ken Masters, who carries that title officially. Often seen riding his motorcycle with his girlfriend, Candy (an attractive but not very bright, brunnette woman with a notably tacky way of dress who met Rufus while bailing on a diner check; he beat up the waiter for her), who seems to adore him and agree with his beliefs. He is very hasty and impatient, constantly jumping to conclusions to reach a goal, which often results in him sacrificing accuracy for speed.

Rufus is prone to loud-mouthed rambling, often spouting off at the mouth continuously until someone cuts him off. Said rambling usually about trivial things he notices about the characters, doting over Candy, giving random anecdotes, or mistaking several members of the cast for Ken Masters (including Cammy, Guile and Ryu). In fact, his win-quotes are so long they're normally impossible to read beginning to end before the results screen is gone. He's also prone to saying whatever random thoughts come to his mind, regardless of how rude they are (i.e. askingDhalsim if he is an alien because of his Yoga power, and then giving his personal view of aliens before Dhalsim cuts him off). Most of the other fighters object to his constant talking whenever they defeat him, with some people getting annoyed of how much he speaks (i.e. Fei Long says: "_No need for words. In fact, shut up already, will ya?_").

Despite his goofy appearance and personality, he is a highly skilled master of Kung-Fu, which even surprises several of the other characters. In fact, he actually gives some good advice to Fei Long about being more calm and stoic in his movements while using Kung Fu instead of shouting with flashy moves (not that he practices it that much himself). He also seems to know quite a bit about sumo wrestling rules, and not just stereotypical rules, as he is the only one that actively points out that sumo is done in the ring, and what E. Honda is doing is against sumo code.

Rufus also attributes his skills and fighting prowess to 'Mojo' and 'Charisma', two things he believes are required of a good fighter and that he claims to have ample of. His intelligence is questionable because of his odd conclusions that he is quick to jump to; additionally, Rufus has a terrible sense of direction, but always somehow reaches his destinations regardless as seen with him reaching both the South and North Pole ("_I can be both on the top and the bottom of the world!_"). In spite of this, he does have good instincts and insights, making him akin to a boastful but well-meaning fellow: many of his compliments in his win quotes are based off of qualities he believes he has that he sees others have too, such as Zangief (the closest thing to a friend he has).

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the only person who can silence Rufus literally is Natsuki, to the point the later would swear at him. On the other hand, Rufus is one of the few characters in the crossover story to swear, he occasionally swears whenever he reacts violently.

* * *

**Abilities**

Throughout the years, Rufus has managed to create his own style of kung-fu. Contrary to what one might think - given his rotund shape - this unique fighting style is surprisingly effective. It is revealed that his technique stems from years of studying various kung-fu books and movies. He also spent many years studying in China, reinforcing what he had taught himself. His fighting style takes advantage of his extreme weight, strength, and (surprisingly) his agility.

He has some limited control over ki, as seen in his Super and Ultra Combos; visible shockwaves cap off the double palm thrust at the end of each combo. Despite his devastating ability, it seems that he has not yet gained the respect of his peers: Ryu, for example, considers his style "interesting, but too flashy to be effective".

Rufus's only weakness is the absence of any projectile attack in his arsenal. He has high stamina, his combos are easy to perform, he is very quick, and both the Messiah Kick and Galactic Tornado serve as excellent means to overcome his lack of ranged attacks. Not only is he easy to pick up and play, but players aren't forced into a specific role, as Rufus is effective whether played offensively or defensively.


	56. Ryu

**Ryu** is the main character and "hero" of the_ Street Fighter series_. Ryu has made an appearance in every _Street Fighter_ game, as well as in every crossover fighting game with Capcom characters in it. Ryu has arguably become the most famous character in the fighting game genre, starring in early fighting games such as_ Street Fighter_, but really got well known in Street Fighter II, where he was considered a "basic" character. He, along with Mega Man, is considered one of Capcom's unofficial "mascots".

* * *

**Official Profile**:

**Birthdate: **July 21

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Height: **5'9" (175 cm)

**Weight: **150 lbs (68 kg)

**Eye color: **Brown

**Hair color: **Brown (Street Fighter Alpha series, Street Fighter II) / Black (Street Fighter III-onwards)

**Blood type: **O

**Fighting style: **Martial Art rooted in Ansatsuken

**Likes: **General martial arts, Merchant Wed., grapes, meatloaf, pushups, helping people with problems, mizuyokan (Japanese sweet bean jelly)

**Dislikes: **Spiders (he once woke up with one in his mouth), materialistic people, ridiculous stuff, becoming evil

**Rival(s): **Akuma, Alex (SF3), Seth, Gen, Gill, Juni, Hugo, Ken (Friendly), Gouken (Friendly), Chun-Li (Friendly), E. Honda (Friendly), Sakura (Friendly), Fei Long (Friendly), Rose (Friendly), Sean (SF3, Friendly), Shizuru Fujino (friendly, SFxMH), Yang (SF3, Friendly), Makoto (Friendly), Dudley (Friendly), Iron Fist (UMvC3, friendly), Sagat, Sodom, Vega (live-action rival), Natsuki Kuga (friendly, SFxMH), Shizuru Fujino (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Hitchhiking, can sleep anywhere

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Hadoken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Jodan Sokuto Geri, Shinku Hadoken, Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, __Shin Shoryuken_, Metsu Hadoken, Metsu Shoryuken

**First game: **_Street Fighter_

**English voice actor(s): ****Kyle Hebert** (as of Street Fighter IV)

**Japanese voice actor(s): ****Katashi Ishizuka** (SFA 1-2, Street Fighter EX series, Marvel vs. Capcom 2)**, Toshiyuki Morikawa** (Street Fighter Alpha 3, Capcom vs. SNK series, Namco X Capcom), **Wataru Takagi** (Street Fighter III: New Generation and Second Impact), **Toru Okawa** (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike),** Hiroki Takahashi** (Street Fighter IV-onwards)

* * *

**Bio**

**_Appearance_**

Ryu is portrayed as a Japanese man whose basic and most recognizable attire from the _Street Fighter II_ timeline consists of medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, a long, red headband, a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, completely bare feet, and a black martial arts belt. Ryu's first appearance in the original _Street Fighter_ replaced the red headband with a white one and depicted him with bright red hair, gray eyes, and red slippers. In the _Street Fighter Alpha_ series, Ryu's hair became a lighter shade of brown, and he retained the white headband which hearkens back to his appearance in the first _Street Fighter_. Ryu would not canonically receive his red headband until after a sparring session with Ken during this timeline. In _Street Fighter III_, Ryu has black hair, and facial stubble to show his growth in age. Ryu's gi becomes increasingly tattered and aged throughout the game's timeline, indicating its years of wear and tear. Ryu's most recent appearance in _Street Fighter IV_ has him in his original _Street Fighter II_ outfit.

In many of his appearances, Ryu carries around a large, white duffel bag containing items important to his travels, such as clothing, plane tickets, passports, and local currency.

In some official _Street Fighter II_ artwork, Ryu's belt has four kanji emblazoned upon it: _kaze_ (風 wind), _hayashi_ (林 woods), _hi_ (火 fire) and _yama_ (山 mountain); these four kanji make up the _furinkazan_. The same four kanji can be seen on a sign on the left-hand side of Ryu's stage in _Street Fighter II_. The four words are based on chapter seven of Sun Tzu's _Art of War_, which dictates how one should conduct battle: _"as fast as the wind, as quiet as the forest, as daring as fire, and immovable as the mountain."_ These kanji are again visible on his belt in Street Fighter IV.

**_ Personality_**

Ryu is usually a silent, humble, serious individual whose severity is often juxtaposed against the light-hearted, fiery persona of his best friend, Ken. He travels the globe with a stern nature, often appearing to others as boring or detached. On rare occasion, Ryu shows a very bad sense of humor. Cool and calculating, patience is Ryu's biggest strength. Ryu's overarching goal in _Street Fighter_ is to become a total master of his fighting style. To this end, Ryu plays the part of the wandering warrior, and takes both his travels and his training very seriously. Although he appears to be aloof and unemotional, Ryu is actually a kind and good-hearted person. He respects others with skills equal to his own and holds heroic figures like Captain America, Spider-Man and Cyclops in high regard, as seen in the _Marvel vs. Capcom_ series. However, by the time of Street Fighter III, it seems that Ryu has developed a somewhat more friendly personality. He is still very quiet and reserved, but is willing to greet people with a smile and some kind advice, very much like his master Gouken.

There is, however, a dark side to Ryu. His drive to improve himself, no matter the difficulty, can sometimes develop into a drive to win and to be the best, no matter what the cost, as these two goals are so dangerously similar. This darker drive is fed by, and in turn feeds, the Satsui no Hadou within him, an influence which Ryu must constantly fight to suppress (at least until the time of _Street Fighter III_). Ryu's desire to be better can sometimes make his advice to his defeated opponents seem more arrogant and judgmental than Gouken's, though he is fundamentally well-intentioned. In times when his inner darkness threatens to overcome him, Ryu relies on his friends - primarily Ken, Chun-Li, and Sakura - to keep him grounded and snap him out of it.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, it is also implied that Ryu is one of two Natsuki's persons most important to her, the other being Shizuru Fujino. Nagi found out there is a possibility that a HiME may more than one most important persons; the reason of Natsuki's closeness to Ryu as somewhat based as a student (Natsuki) and mentor (Ryu). To which Natsuki will do anything to prevent the awakening the Satsui no Hado within Ryu and to find the secrets of the said power; no matter what the cost.

* * *

**Abilities**

Ryu is the quintessential "basic" character in fighting games with an intuitive array of punches and kicks, and very basic special moves. This simplicity makes Ryu a favorite for beginner and intermediate players. Ryu is available in every single _Street Fighter_ game, allowing players familiar with previous _Street Fighter_ games to begin playing immediately, without having to worry about learning how to use a new character, however, there are a few tweaks in his moveset which vary depending on the game.

Ryu's techniques are the "Hadoken" which has become a staple projectile among fighting referred to as the "Fireball", the "Shoryuken" which is a favorite among many players to use, referred to as a "Dragon Punch" and is an uppercut maneuver that hits once, and the "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku" or "Hurricane Kick" as most refer it to. In early versions of _Street Fighter 2_, Ryu could only use all attacks on the ground, however in later versions, he is able to perform the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku in the air. Also he has the ability to use a more powerful version of the Hadouken known as the "Shakunetsu Hadouken" where the Hadouken is a variation of fire and deals more damage. In the Alpha series, he has a tactic known as the "Hadou no Kamae" which is a tactic of trickery, fooling the opponent into a potential counter. More variations of Ryu's attacks came in the form of his medium punch, kick, and heavy punch moves where holding forward and pressing any of the 2 punch buttons enables different attacks which deals two hits but has a delayed start. In Alpha, The Medium Kick action performs a weaker version of the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, which deals less damage but is quicker to perform. In the 'Street Fighter 3 series, Ryu gains one new special move called the "Joudan Sokutou Geri" which is a powerful side kick that shoves opponents away with great force while its EX version is powerful to bounce the opponent off the arena wall. In the Street Fighter EX Series, his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku is replaced with a flying kick attack which can be done in succession by inputting the same command twice or three times.

Many of Ryu's Super Combos (Super Arts in _Street Fighter III_) are more powerful versions of his normal moves. The _Shinku Hadoken_ delivers up to five hits on one fireball, The _Shin Shoryuken_ is a close range move that acts like a normal Shoryuken unless it connects and delivers two more punches, and the _Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku_ is a multi-hitting _Hurricane Kick_ that stays in one spot in the air. This was replaced in SF3 with the _Denjin Hadouken_ which is an alternative of the Shinkuu Hadouken, where the player must "charge" the fireball. The longer the move is charged, the more damage, hits and "stun" it deals. Exclusive to Super Gem Fighter, he has a move called the "Reppuu Jinrai Shoryu" which is a multihitting punch attack that ends in the same fashion as a Shin Shoryuken.

Ryu has a unique ability in _Marvel vs. Capcom_, where he is able to change his fighting style (and outfit), to those of Ken and Akuma (to compensate for the lack of the two characters in the game). When giving his quote at the end of the fight, however, they are the same no matter which "mode" he's in. In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ryu gains the ability to temporarily enhance his fighting power through a Hyper called _Hadou Kakusei_ which not only increases his overall fighting prowess but it also upgrades his other Hypers as well. And of that note, the Hadou Kakusei is also accessible to Natsuki.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Natsuki adopts and gains access to several of Ryu's special attacks such as his Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki. His Shin Shoryuken and Shinku Hadoken becomes Natsuki's first main Ultra Combos, since she doesn't use the Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku as an EX but Ken's Shippu Jinrai Kyaku.

* * *

**Trivia:**

-Ryu's zodiac sign is Cancer, he shares with Mai Tokiha, Thunder Hawk, and Rufus. They are characters who are born late in July.

-Although initially easily subjected to Bison's will, Ryu is so far the only person to deal him a defeat in one on one combat (the events of _SFA3)_. Akuma managed to repeat this feat, but the nature of Akuma's victory is in question since he caught Bison off guard.


	57. Saeko Kuga

**Dr. Saeko Kuga** is a character from the My-HiME anime and manga.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Official Profile:**

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Eye color: **Brown

**Hair color: **Blue

**Likes: **Her daughter, Natsuki

**Dislikes: **Anyone in general who utilizes the Satsui no Hadou (she detests her own daughter when after witnessing she gave in to it.)

**Rival(s): **Natsuki Kuga (daughter), Ryu (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Research

**Alignment: **Neutral (manga, SFxMH)

**Status:** Alive (Mai-HiME anime and manga), K.I.A. (Street Fighter X Mai-HiME)

**Killed by:** M. Bison (SFxMH)

**First appearance: **Mai-HiME manga, chapter 29

* * *

**Story**

_**Mai-HiME manga**_

Dr. Saeko Kuga is Natsuki's mother, who works for the Searrs Foundation. Though she claims to still be the same mother Natsuki always knew, she acts nothing like she would have in the past, calling Natsuki an "inferior product" multiple times. However, it's possibly because she was in contact with the HiME star for so long that she adopted this attitude, as in the end, she saves Natsuki's life when Marie Antionette, from inside the gate to the HiME Star, makes an attempt on Natuski's life, at cost of her own well-being.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Dr. Kuga's role remains as usual in the manga. After Natsuki learns that her mother works with the Searrs Foundation, she has lost the ability to summon her Element and Child. However, Natsuki that time can still utilize her special attacks (such as the Hadoken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki). Natsuki later learns that her mother is now controlling her Element and Child. After Garuda massacred few employees in the Searrs Foundation institute, Dr. Kuga learns that Garuda has a connection with Natsuki and the Satsui no Hadou.

Saeko later confronts Natsuki, with her mother in control of the latter's Element and Child, then engaged into a battle. Dr. Kuga gained most of the upper hand during the battle, only for Natsuki to be enslaved by the Satsui no Hadou. Natsuki gave in to her rage, and brutally defeats her own mother, just before Natsuki can kill her own mother with the Raging Demon; Charlie, a friend of Guile who was revived by the Searrs Foundation, insists that Natsuki must spare her mother. Leading her to return to her senses and regained control of her Element and Child.

Later on, when Shadaloo took over the Searrs Foundation, Natsuki finds her dying mother begging for forgiveness to her daughter, and asks Ryu to adopt Natsuki. After her mother's death, Natsuki seeks vengeance to none other than Shadowgeist, Natsuki beats the latter to death before executing him.


	58. Sagat

**Sagat** (サガット, _Sagatto_/สกัด, Sagad) is a character in the _Street Fighter series_. He was originally a boss character in the early editions of the series. He was later turned into a regular, playable character. According to _Street Fighter_ co-creator Finish Hiroshi, Sagat's style was modeled after dramatic television kickboxing personalities - particularly that of Muay Thai/Thai Kickboxing - as Sagat is also referred to as "The King of Muay Thai" or "The God of Muay Thai" in the games, as well as possessing various attacks similar to that of a Muay Thai kickboxer.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **July 2

**Birthplace: **Thailand

**Height: **7' 5" (226 cm)

**Weight: **172 lbs (78 kg)

**Eye color: **Solid White

**Blood type: **B

**Fighting style: **Muay Thai Kickboxing

**Likes: **Strong opponents, Fighting with Ryu

**Dislikes: **Metsu Shoryuken, Satsui no Hado, Adon, Shadaloo

**Rival(s): **Ryu, Adon, M. Bison, Dan, Dee Jay, Mai Tokiha (SFxMH), Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Diving (20 min)

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Tiger Shot_, _Tiger Knee_, _Tiger Uppercut_, _Tiger Destruction_, _Tiger Genocide_, _Tiger Raid_, _Tiger Cannon_

**First game: **_Street Fighter_

**English voice actor(s): Isaac C. Singleton Jr.**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Shinchirou Miki** (Street Fighter Alpha series, Capcom vs. SNK series), **Sakai Albright** (Street Fighter EX series), **Kōji Suizu** (SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom), **Daisuke Endou** (Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter X Tekken)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Sagat is characterized by his intimidating and overpowering appearance which consists of a very tall body shape, muscularity, bald head, eye patch, Muay Thai kickboxing trunks, hand and feet wraps/bandages, solid white eyes, and a scar across his chest. He uses his height to his advantage in his long-reaching attacks. His natural size drove him to become a powerful fighter. His hands are massive enough to close around the entire head of many of his opponents. He is depicted as being totally bald, except in one official artwork that shows him with a full head of long hair, which has since become the basis for his third alternate costume in _Street Fighter IV_.

Sagat wears traditional short Muay Thai kickboxing shorts and classic wraps. The trunks have colors varying from purple with yellow trim, to blue with red trim, to blue with yellow trim. He wears tape around his fists and feet to protect his hands and ankles. Sagat also has a black eye-patch over his severely damaged right eye, though the lack of depth perception and loss of peripheral vision do not seriously hamper his ability as a powerful fighter; this can be explained by the existence of monocular cues.

The massive scar on his chest is a constant reminder of Ryu's victory. Sagat makes no attempt to conceal the disfigurement, and in fact draws power from the hateful memory it invokes. In _Capcom vs. SNK 2_, Sagat's scar glows while he charges energy for his S-Groove super meter.

In the _Street Fighter II_ series, Sagat's in-game sprite does not display the highly muscular build of the _Street Fighter Alpha_ series, although even at that time he had been consistently portrayed as such in his _Super Street Fighter II Turbo_ ending, and other Capcom artworks. Later on, the game graphics improved to match those of the comics.

Due to a technical limitation in the _Street Fighter_ series, Sagat's eyepatch will appear to switch from eye to eye when Sagat faces another direction, since the left-facing sprite is a mirror-image of the right. Neither the 3D _Street Fighter EX_ games nor _Street Fighter IV_ feature this limitation. For similar, yet unexplained reasons, in all of Sagat's game appearances (see the sprites below) except for _Street Fighter_ and _Street Fighter IV_, his eyepatch had always covered up his left eye whenever he faced to the right. All characters in the games are supposed to be shown in their normal appearance when facing to the right, from the Player 1 position. Either this was merely an oversight in all the games, or Sagat's sprite is suppose to be viewed normally when he is facing to the left. In Street Fighter II V, Sagat doesn't wear his eyepatch.

_**Personality**_

Sagat encompasses a stereotypical "proud fighter" personality, since he is very powerful and strong-willed as well as hard-working and dedicated in body and spirit to martial arts life. His uncommon physical appearance makes him menacing, hideous and downright unfriendly at first glance. This persona is greatly boosted by the elevated levels of rage and power unleashed during combats - even to the extent of being nearly lethal, should Sagat see himself pinned or threatened with defeat. Feeling very ashamed of himself since his defeat at the first World Warrior Tournament, Sagat feeds on both his hatred towards Ryu and on seeking a new chance to challenge and defeat him to recover his title of greatest fighter of all and thus restore his lost "honor".

Despite this violent and sometimes cruel nature in battles, Sagat is a deeply honorable warrior who appreciates worthy opponents and greatly despises taking unfair or dishonest advantages in combat - as seen in his own final boss pre-battle dialogues in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, Sagat is highly disgusted with M. Bison as he infused Ryu with his malevolent Psycho Power in order to "make Ryu much stronger and thus grant Sagat the rematch he always looked forward to", which instead had the opposite effect: it caused Sagat to try to break Ryu free of Bison's influence. This is a strong proof that Sagat values true martial spirit and strength of character above all when facing those he considers worthy adversaries.

As the former God of Muay Thai, Sagat is quite proud and confident in his abilities, taking his status as a renowned martial arts champion very seriously. Unlike his former student, Adon, Sagat actually learns from his own mistakes and improves for the better, as shown when his pride has led to surges of extreme hatred or deep depression. Examples include his infamous defeat at the hands of Ryu (which originated the scar across his chest) and his fight with a hatred-stricken Dan Hibiki, who had challenged him to avenge his father's death - which caused Sagat to realize in himself the same sadness and emptiness that Dan felt for his deceased father, and prompted him to throw the fight so that Dan was not consumed by revenge.

After fights, Sagat tends to mock the "inferiority" of the defeated opponent, such as seen in his win quotes from _Street Fighter II_ and _Street Fighter Alpha_ game series. Deep down in his heart and soul, Sagat has no other purposes in his life than fighting and becoming stronger everyday. Despite enjoying a lot fights in tournaments, he turns most of his attentions towards Ryu, whom he considers "the only man able to defeat him and worthy to be faced in a life or death battle".

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, in addition of his pride and passion for fighting Ryu, he is implied to have a sense of justice, and anyone who dares to commit any acts of violence shall be subjected to his wrath. Much more like Ryu in the said crossover story, he also likes to help people with problems, such as Mai when she fails to rescue from Takumi the second time after being snatched away by a spy from Illuminati.

_**History**_

Sagat rose from a childhood of extreme poverty in Thailand, being constantly bullied by other boys from his village due to his "abnormal" height and general lack of finances. Sometime in his early days he watched a small-time Muay Thai championship, which motivated him to practice the martial art, using his height as an advantage in combat.

After long, extensive years of training, Sagat won the title of Emperor/God of Muay Thai from Nuah Kahn as a teenager, and became a national hero. He defended his title from a fighter named Go Hibiki in a match where Go destroyed Sagat's right eye (explaining his eyepatch), causing the ominous former Muay-Thai Emperor to violently beat Go Hibiki to death in a fit of uncontrolled rage accidentally. Go's son, Dan Hibiki, swore revenge on Sagat.

Sagat trained Adon, and held the first World Warrior tournament to prove that he was not only the strongest Muay Thai fighter, but the strongest fighter in the world. Only one fighter managed to reach Sagat: a young martial artist named Ryu. Initially, Sagat was able to pin Ryu, and was sure that he was the winner of the match, even going to help Ryu up. However, Ryu became desperate to win the fight and was consumed by the Satsui no Hadou and his dark side and executed the Metsu Shoryuken, grievously wounding Sagat and leaving a massive scar across his chest. Sagat swore revenge on Ryu.

Sagat dedicated himself to learning a move to rival the one that scarred him, and developed the Tiger Blow.

Adon mocked his teacher for losing to Ryu and challenged him for the title of God of Muay Thai. Sagat had not recovered from his chest being ripped open, and lost to Adon, but not before beating the younger man so hard that he would be in traction for four months. Consumed with rage and hatred, Sagat eagerly joined the criminal organization known as Shadaloo. M. Bison had offered him Shadaloo resources to find Ryu and provide Sagat with a rematch. Sagat's nearly indomitable power provided him with the position of Bison's personal bodyguard, one of the feared Four Heavenly Kings (四天王(してんのう) _Shitennō_?) of Shadaloo.

He then immediately set about tracking Ryu down. He soon caught up to his rival and challenged him to a fight, with Ryu protesting that Sagat had not fully recovered from their last one. Sagat persisted, and won. Afterwards, he couldn't help but feel that the victory was hollow somehow, and realized that Ryu had let him win, noting that after the match, Ryu had not said a word and merely looked at him with a mysterious look in his eye. Sagat determined to train even harder and win cleanly the next time. He worked on honing the Tiger Blow, which would later be perfected as the Tiger Uppercut.[2]

Sagat encountered Dan, now an adult seeking revenge for his father's death in the fight with Sagat ten years previously. Sagat, his thoughts still lingering on how Ryu had let him win in their last match, purposely lost the fight (although Dan doesn't believe that he did), which allowed Dan to satisfy his anger.

Sagat realized that his scar was a result of the Satsui no Hadou, which possessed Ryu. Finally, he understood that true rivals should not be blinded by rage and hatred, nor be seduced by it, and realized Bison's true intentions.

However, Bison presented him with a brainwashed Ryu, and told Sagat he could have the rematch he always wanted. Despite Sagat's disappointment with fighting a corrupted opponent, Sagat still fought Ryu. To break Bison's mind control, he implored to Ryu that a true warrior would not give in to such treachery. Ryu awakened from Bison's control and, rejecting the Satsui no Hadou, Ryu defeated and drove away Bison temporarily. Sagat finally realized that rivalries must have their limits. He tells Ryu that he was almost destroyed by the corruption. Sagat then tells Ryu that he is not yet ready to take him on again. Ryu then leaves Sagat, promising to return when he becomes a true master. Sagat realizes that he must defeat Ryu not for revenge, but as his destiny.

* * *

**Abilities**

Sagat plays similarly to Ken and Ryu, with some notable differences. Foremost is his attack range: his low attacks and standing horizontal kicks have impressive range. In _Street Fighter II_, producing an array of alternating high and low fireball attacks can confuse and greatly damage an opponent. This technique is less viable in later games where projectiles do less damage, or can otherwise be avoided. In _Capcom vs. SNK 2_, Sagat's normal attacks, particularly his crouching fierce punch, have unusually high power and priority, making him one of the easiest characters to use effectively in that game. He is also known for his multiple-hitting Tiger Uppercut (Tiger Blow in the _Alpha_ series) which is similar to Ken and Ryu's Shoryuken/Dragon Punch. The Tiger Blow had low priority against Shoryuken. In _Street Fighter IV_, the Tiger Uppercut has priority even over Ken's EX Shoryuken. Sagat's attacks do much more damage than Ryu or Ken. Sagat's Super moves such as Tiger Genocide have great priority.

In _SSF2T_, his "Old Sagat" incarnation is soft banned in Japan, because his fireballs combined with the occasional Tiger Uppercut make him overly effective and easy to use. Additionally, while he is not as broken as Akuma, his presence in American tournaments has seen certain characters completely ignored due to their almost un-winnable match-ups against Sagat. In Japan, the soft ban, while violated more frequently than the Akuma soft ban, has allowed a larger cast of characters to flourish.

* * *

**Trivia**

-In _Street Fighter 4_ and _Super Street Fighter 4_, he starts giving advice to the opponents he defeats, much like what Ryu and Gouken do. However, some advice has a blunt tone to them and he can be straight to the point on several faults with the characters in the game; while in the Mai-HiME roster, Natsuki shares the same thing.


	59. Sakura Kasugano

**Sakura Kasugano **(春日野 さくら, _Kasugano Sakura_) is a character in the _Street Fighter_ series. She is a Japanese schoolgirl who has an intense fascination with Ryu. She has managed to copy and learn some of Ryu's techniques, but really wants him to train her personally. She is the fourth female fighter in the series (after Chun-Li, Cammy and Rose). She has a friend named Kei Chitose, who attends the same high school and sometimes goes along with Sakura on her street fight tour.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **March 15

**Birthplace: **Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan

**Height: **5' 2" (157 cm)

**Weight: **120 lbs (54 kg)

**Eye color: **Brown

**Hair color: **Brown

**Fighting style: **Self-taught imitation of Ryu's fighting style

**Likes: **Track and field trainings, white rice, baseball, Ryu , playing video games

**Dislikes: **Mathematics, playing video games with her younger brother Tsukushi (because he always beats her)

**Rival(s): **Karin (SFA3), Ibuki (SSF4, friendly), Maki (SFA3), Ryu (friendly), Ken, Guile, Dan, Blanka, Chun-Li, Cammy (all friendly), Mai (SFxMH), Natsuki (SFxMH), Midori (SFxMH) (all friendly)

**Hobbies: **Speaking English fluently, cooking, playing baseball

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Hadouken_, _Shououken_, _Shunpuu Kyaku_, _Sakura Otoshi_, _Flower Kick_, _Shinku Hadoken_, _Haru Ranman_

**First game: **_Street Fighter Alpha 2_

**English voice actor(s): Brittney Harvey** _(Street Fighter IV)_

**Japanese voice actor(s): Yuko Sasamoto** (_Street Fighter Alpha_ series), **Misato Fukuen** _(Street Fighter IV)_

* * *

**Bio**_  
_

**_Appearance_**

Sakura typically fights in her school's uniform, a short-skirted sailor fuku (seifuku) with the collar popped and red bloomers underneath. She also wears red Converse-esque shoes, a red top under her uniform, red boxing gloves, a yellow bola tie, and a white headband (given by Ryu before _Street Fighter Alpha 2_). She has short brown hair.

_**Personality**_

In all aspects, Sakura has a very outgoing personality, as she is most of the time happy, energetic, cheerful, positive, hard-working and focused. She has a strong spirit and a very determined attitude in life, either in studies or in martial arts training. She sees Ryu as an idol, rather than an opponent, since she always watches him fight and mirrors herself on his lifestyle and philosophies. Although her techniques may seem somewhat "rustic" in comparison to Ryu's, she manages to balance her schoolgirl life with her daily trainings in order to be accepted as Ryu's pupil and prove herself by fighting worthy adversaries. Now as a young adult, Sakura has matured and bloomed into a more patient and disciplined fighter, though she still maintains her cheerful personality. She is the embodiment of innocence, and is acknowledged by many characters to have great potential that will match Ryu and Ken when she gets older.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she travels with Ryu and Ken and accompanying the three HiMEs (Mai, Mikoto, and Natsuki) to acquaint most of the characters from the Street Fighter universe about their powers.

* * *

**Abilities**

Sakura fights using an emulated version of Ryu's fighting style. She can successfully manipulate ki, and is subsequently able to perform the Hadouken energy attack; however, due to her lack of training, she cannot throw it the full length of the arena like Ken or Ryu can. Unlike Ryu and other warriors from the same style, however, she can control the size of her Hadouken and throw larger Hadouken projectiles that sacrifice range and execution speed for size and power (up to 3 times larger). In the Marvel vs. Capcom series, she throws her Hadoukens diagonally upwards, though her "Hiyakeshita" (literally "Sunburned") version still throws them horizontally. In Capcom vs. SNK, she is given an energy spark instead of a traditional projectile (called the "Hadoushou") that hits 3 times, but is limited to the area in front of her hands (though her EX version lets her use her special version of the Hadouken).

Her other attacks include "Shunpuu Kyaku", a short version of the "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku" attack that, instead of sailing through the air, rises and falls in an arcing pattern and traditionally only goes about 60% of the screen at its longest range; and "Shououken", a version of the "Shoryuken". She performs it by running and throwing body blows ending the combination with an uppercut.

Her Super Combos include her own interpretations of the Shinkuu Hadoken (which, like her regular projectile, will not cover the full length of the screen) and Shoryu-Reppa ("Midare Zakura"). Her third Super Combo is a ground-based spinning leg attack (called the "Haru Ichiban", literally translated as "first one of the spring") that ends with a side kick that knocks her opponent away. In the Marvel vs. Capcom series, the Street Fighter EX series and Rival Schools, she also gains the Shun Goku Satsu in her sunburned form, although it has no canonical reference on the Street Fighter series.

In her appearance in _Street Fighter EX3_, she gains two unique Meteor Combos: first is the "Nekketsu Hadouken", in which she fires a massive, pink Hadouken, which is several times her size, exceptionally fast, and does more damage than any other projectile attack in the game; the second is "Genki Ichiban", which can deal about 80% damage to an opponent but is widely telegraphed (she tiptoes toward her opponent and points & laughs; the pointing is unblockable and causes a great deal of knockback). However, Natsuki gains the Nekketsu Hadouken; and somewhat performed similar animation to Ryu's Metsu Hadouken.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Sakura is one of two fighters who learned their fighting styles from two of the main characters in the Street Fighter series, Ryu and Ken. The other is Sean.-Sakura is one of the 19 characters in _Street Fighter IV_ to not have a second rival, despite having a ultra combo video to include her second rival (Cammy).  
-Cammy and Sakura may have likely met and fought in the past, based on their quotes in _Super Street Fighter IV_ (especially in Cammy's quote).  
-Asuka Kazama (from the _Tekken_ series) is often compared to Sakura (and vice-versa) by fans.


	60. Shadowgeist

**Shadowgeist** is a character from the _Street Fighter EX_ games.

* * *

**Official Profile**  
**Birthplace ** Japan  
**Likes ** World Domination, Garuda, M. Bison (SFxMH), Urien (SFxMH)  
**Dislikes ** Useless Plans, His Brother Skullomania, Akuma,  
**First game ** Street Fighter EX 2

* * *

**Story**

_**Street Fighter EX series**_

At one time, the man who is now **Shadowgeist** was a normal man. Living under a harsh dictatorship, he lost both his wife and daughter because of the oppressive government (the details surrounding their murder event are vague). Burning with revenge and contempt, Shadowgeist resolves to find the man responsible. He shares a similar moveset to Skullomania.

**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**

Shadowgeist in the story is a double agent working for both M. Bison and Urien. However, this doesn't mean he would overthrow either the latter nor Urien. He praises Bison's ambitions of world domination, as well as Urien's intentions of overthrowing Gill to become emperor for Illuminati. While Shadowgeist aligns with Shadaloo and Urien, his brother Skullomania is on the side of Illuminati.


	61. Sharon

**Sharon** is a character who appears exclusively in the Street Fighter EX series by Arika. She debuted in the arcade version of Street Fighter EX 2.

* * *

**Official Profile**  
**Birthdate ** October 17  
**Birthplace** Europe  
**Eye color ** Brown  
**Hair color ** Red  
**Likes **Specials  
**Dislikes ** Cats  
**First game** Street Fighter EX 2  
**English voice actor(s) ** Coleen Clinkenbeard (SFxMH)  
**Japanese voice actor(s) ** Miki Itō

* * *

**Story**

_**Street Fighter EX series**_

Sharon was entrusted to a monastery when she was still an infant. As she grew up, Sharon began leading a double life, working as an A-class agent for a secret intelligence organization, as well as a nun raising orphans at the monastery she was raised at. Having never known her true parents, Sharon spent everyday wondering who they were and whatever happened to them.

One day, Sharon's superiors gave her orders to assassinate a certain individual from a neighboring country. While investigating the crime syndicate her target belonged to, she learned that one of the group's key member has the same rose tattoo she has on her chest. Sharon decided to disregard her duty and infiltrated the syndicate to ascertain the identity of this individual and whether or not the person was related to her. While chasing the person with the rose tattoo, she approached the mastermind of the organization. However, she was unable to capture either. The person with the rose tattoo had the same abilities and fighting style Sharon had, managing to overpower her.

For insubordination against her organization, as well as defying her monastery's commandment on pursuing personal vendettas, Sharon was placed on house arrest for a month. After serving her sentence, Sharon went on to continue her search for the person with the rose tattoo.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Sharon also appears in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME. After failing her search for the person with the rose tattoo, Sharon decides to set out on a journey into Fuka City to look for answers and was sent by their organization to investigate the Fuka Academy and the conspiracies of the District One. Though Sharon prefers to work alone, she has been aiding Natsuki's mission as well.

* * *

**Abilities**

Sharon is the only known character in the EX Series to actually wield firearms (i.e., handgun and assault rifle) as part of a special attack (specifically one of her Super Combos and her Meteor Combo).


	62. Shiho Munakata

**Shiho Munakata** (宗像 詩帆 _Munakata Shiho_**?**) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series My-HiME

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names **Shiho Huit

**Birthplace **Japan

**Eye color **Yellow

**Hair color **Pink

**Child **Yatagarasu

**Likes **Yuuichi Tate

**Dislikes **Losing Tate, Remy and Vulcano Rosso's seriousness

**Hobbies **nothing special

**Rival(s)  
****_Street Fighter: _**Remy, Vulcano Rosso, Oro (grandfather's friend)  
_**Mai-HiME:**_ Mai Tokiha, Mikoto Minagi, Yuuchi Tate (all friendly)

**First appearance **Mai-HiME anime episode 1

**English voice actor(s) **Leda Davies

**Japanese voice actor(s) **Sakura Nogawa

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance and Personality**_

Shiho's distinguishing feature is her four pink twin tails and her tendency to become jealous easily. She is also very mentally unstable, and this is utilized in different ways in respective series, whereas in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, her mental unstability is being subjected by negative reactions by Street Fighter characters Remy (from 3rd Strike) and Vulcano Rosso (from EX series).

* * *

**Story**

_**Mai-HiME anime**_

Shiho Munakata is a childhood friend of Yuuichi Tate, whom she affectionately calls her brother (_onii-chan_) despite the fact that they are not related. She is in the Fuka Middle school, and quickly makes friends with Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi. She is a miko at her grandfather's shrine. She is very possessive of Yuuichi and is in love with him, and even expresses to Mai that she wishes to marry him. The fact that her hairstyle makes her look like an octopus is something of a running gag in the early episodes of the series, as well as her sporadic movement of her hair and its reaction to her moods.

In the latter half of the season Shiho becomes mentally unbalanced when she realizes that Mai and Tate are developing feelings for each other, despite Mai's earlier vow to cheer for Shiho in her pursuit of Tate. Feeling betrayed and injured when an Orphan attacks her, and because of his extreme guilt Tate stays by her side while she is in the hospital. While Mai is watching Shiho even asks Tate to kiss her in order to hurt the other girl.

At the same time a mysterious figure in a wedding kimono with a flute repeatedly tries to kill Mai, and this eventually comes to a head when Tate is late for his "date" with Shiho in the park due to his helping Mai escape from Yukariko Sanada's illusion, a fact Nagi Homura uses to his advantage to awaken Shiho's dormant HiME powers and summon her Element, a flute that can distort sound waves, and crow-like Child named Yatagarasu. The tension comes to a head when Shiho attacks Mai - a precarious situation since Tate's life force is linked to both Mai and Shiho's Childs, and he will die if either Child is killed. Tate, realizing this, asks Mai to kill Yatagarasu to end the situation, but while Mai is unwilling Mikoto's pendant takes over her body and she takes out the Child, stripping Shiho of her powers and killing Tate.

In the final episode Shiho's powers and sanity are restored and Tate is resurrected, and in the final episode Shiho is still claiming ownership over Tate and appears to have returned to normal. However it also appears that any ill feelings she may have had towards Mai are gone.

**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**

Shiho's role in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME is still the same but with major changes, her Child Yatagarasu is destroyed by Mai after pulling out the Rebellion from Kagutsuchi's forehead, with Shiho being impaled by Shizuru with the Yamato.

* * *

**Abilities**

Her Element, a flute, can manipulate sound waves. She also appears to be able to astrally project part of her soul as a means of attacking Mai in the anime. Her Child in the anime, called Yatagarasu, is a large crow-like creature able to fire its feathers in projectile attacks, as well as a destructive beam attack from its beak. Oddly, this version of the mythical creature has only one leg. In the final episode, her HiME birthmark is revealed to be on her head, which is different from the medical astrology that is normally followed with the birthmark locations; the body parts corresponding to Libra, her astrological sign, are the torso or buttocks.


	63. Shizuru Fujino

**Shizuru Fujino** (藤乃静留 Fujino Shizuru) is a fictional character in the Japanese animated series Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome. In spite of the fact that her role in both series was that of a secondary character, she still has a wide range of admirers among the show's fans. In fact, she has even won a character popularity poll at SUNRISE Studio's official website twice in a row, besting even the actual leads.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Other names:** _**Shizuru Viola**_ (Mai-Otome)

**Birthdate: **December 19

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Height: **162 cm (5'6")

**Weight: **46 kg (102.9 lbs)

**Measurements (B/W/H):** 85/57/82

**Eye color: **Crimson

**Hair color: **Light Brown

**Blood type: **AB

**Child: **Kiyohime

**Likes:** Natsuki**, **drinkingtea, and leek, famous individuals (i.e., Ryu, Chun-Li, and other Street Fighter characters; SFxMH)

**Dislikes:** Anyone in general who tries to hurt Natsuki, violence, Satsui no Hado, Psycho Power, Evil Ryu, M. Bison

**Rival(s):  
****_Street Fighter:_** Ryu (friendly), Chun-Li (friendly), Guile (friendly), Hayate, Hokuto (friendly), Ingrid (friendly), Alex, Eagle, Elena, Gen, Abel, Juri, Necro, Makoto, Remy, Vulcano Rosso, Evil Ryu, M. Bison  
_**Mai-HiME: **_Natsuki Kuga, Reito Kanzaki, Masashi Takeda, Haruka Suzushiro (all friendly)

**Love Interest: **Natsuki Kuga (Mai-HiME anime and Street Fighter X Mai-HiME)

**Hobbies:** Drinking tea

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset:** _Suiretsusen_, _Sonic Boom, Fuhajin, Electric Blaster, Oxford Red, Renyoudan, Kamaitachi, Bukyakuzan, Summoned Swords, Sonic Hurricane, Union Jack Platinum, Kyouja Renbu, Shirase Gatana, Fuharenjin, Electric Snake, Devil Trigger, Dimension Slash, Genmurei_

**First appearance:** Mai-HiME anime Episode 2

**English voice actor(s): Melanie Risdon**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Naomi Shindou**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Shizuru is depicted with long blonde hair, and wears a differently colored uniform to denote her status as Student Council President. In certain occasions,

_**Personality**_

The always-calm president of the Fuka Academy Student Council, Shizuru at first appears in episodes involving important school events, or in scenes featuring the Student Council's homeroom, often calmly sipping tea. Making an entrance as a playful, charming and slightly sarcastic individual, she takes care of significant school affairs single-handedly, even patching up for the academy director when required, but tends to leave all the "dirty work" for the executive committee.

In the novel entitled, "Natsuki's Prelude", some background was provided on the reasons influencing Shizuru's decision to running for the Student Council President position. She was originally just a class representative in her second year of highschool. Natsuki, a middle-schooler at the time, had heard a rumor that class representatives had a higher access level within the school's intranet than normal students. Shizuru teased Natsuki and assumed she was inquiring for the sake of altering her attendance record. Natsuki informed her that she wanted to gain access to the school's state of its administration, the director's name and personal record, and a register of the staff members and pupils plus their personal records. Shizuru regretted to inform Natsuki that her access to the intranet was not much higher than that of a typical student. Witnessing Natsuki looking somewhat disappointed, Shizuru mentally came to a decision and entered herself as a presidential candidate.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, she remains the same. In the crossover story, Natsuki would reluctantly accept Shizuru's feelings for the latter. Implying that the Shizuru develops a romantic interest for Natsuki, signifying that Natsuki returns the favor to Shizuru after the latter passed Natsuki her knowledge regarding the Satsui no Hado that possessed Ryu. The difference in the anime and the crossover story that caused Shizuru to unbalance her emotions is when Natsuki rejects her (anime), and when she tries to fight Evil Ryu for Natsuki's love (SFxMH). In order to appease the ShizNat fan following, the relationship goes on throughout on the later parts of the crossover. Even after Natsuki gaining the Satsui no Hado, Shizuru states that she lovers Natsuki no matter what, even at the cost of the latter's humanity.

In the "Natsuki's Prelude" novel and Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Shizuru mentions that she deeply cares for Natsuki as said above, before elected as Student Council President, she is the only ones who are open up to Natsuki, though the latter remains nonchalant about this.

Shizuru, in the other hand, has a knowledge and hatred against the demonic force of all that is none other than Satsui no Hadou. After overhearing Natsuki's efforts of finding the secrets of the Satsui no Hado and to help Ryu's struggle against it, Shizuru warns Natsuki that Ryu must not clash with the man who claims himself to be the "Supreme Master of the Fist", Akuma.

* * *

**Abilities**

Her Element is a large naginata. It serves as a close range weapon, but she can take opponents by surprise with its long range capabilities, as the blade can extend into a chain-like extension, capable of tying someone up or crushing solid metal within its coils. She can attack long range by using the chain to slice through incoming attacks or to slash an opponent with her extended reach. She has once even used her extending blade to cut through the entire side of a cliff, causing part of it to collapse and crumble. Shizuru's use of the weapon combined with her noble and calm demeanor is likely a reference to Sengoku Period noble women, who were expected to know the art of the weapon in order to defend their families. The naginata was also frequently used as a status symbol. And of that note, with the use of her Element, she has only one default special attack and ultra; Suiretsusen and Renyoudan - these attacks are exclusively seen in Mega Man X7 and 8 respectively. While she has one Ultra Combo exclusive when using the Yamato, the Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei; an attack used by Zero in the Mega Man X series, which appeared as a Hyper Combo in Marvel vs. Capcom 3.

Shizuru's Child is Kiyohime, a cross between a Squid and a Hydra. Its name is most likely a reference to the Japanese legend of the same name. The trapping of Natsuki under the church's bell during their fight is a direct allusion to this myth. Kiyohime's multiple snake heads allow it to attack quickly and repeatedly, and each of its heads can spray an acidic silver poison. Kiyohime is one of the larger Childs in the anime, comparibly similar in size to Mai's Kagusutchi and Mikoto's Child Miroku, and arguably, one of the strongest. However, Kiyohime is vulnerable to Satsui no Hado attacks.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Shizuru can also gain access to the Yamato; a weapon used by Vergil in Devil May Cry. At first, Garuda is the user of the blade, after Shizuru's battle with Evil Ryu; Garuda lends Shizuru the Yamato, after finding out that Natsuki cannot control its power; at the same time, Shizuru is worthy of its use. The sword itself is able to power up Kiyohime. Shizuru's ability of handling the Yamato in the story is a reference to her Mai-Otome incarnation, she utilizes her natural grace and agility in her fighting prowess, making her an elegant yet deadly warrior. And of that note, Shizuru is one of the two HiMEs to use a weapon that originates from the Devil May Cry series, the other being Mai Tokiha with the Rebellion.

In the said crossover story, she can only perform Ultra Combos by using her Naginata; with the exception for the Sonic Hurricane. Kiyohime can't utilize Ultra Combos. On the other hand, she is one of the two HiMEs (the first one is Natsuki) who can Dash Cancel - a tactic of cancelling out a special attack after another, or following up for an Ultra Combo. For Shizuru's case; since she has few special attacks, and at the same time also can Dash Cancel twice per-followup, she can hit the opponent with an Electric Blast, dash cancel to Oxford Red, follow with either Sun Shot or Sonic Boom, then dash cancel to Sonic Hurricane.

_**Attacks:**_

-Suiretsusen [default]  
-Sonic Boom [adopted from Guile]  
-Sun Shot [adopted from Ingrid]  
-Fuhajin [adopted from Juri]  
-Oxford Red [adopted from Eagle]  
-Electric Blast [adopted from Necro]  
-Bukyakuzan [adopted from Hokuto]  
-Summoned Swords [via Yamato]  
-Kamaitachi [adopted from Hayate; via Yamato]

* * *

**Ultra Combos:**

_**By Physical:**_

-Renyoudan [default]  
-Sonic Hurricane [adopted from Guile]  
-Sun Burst [adopted from Ingrid]  
-Fuharenjin [adopted from Juri]  
-Union Jack Platinum [adopted from Eagle]  
-Electric Snake [adopted from Necro]  
-Kyouja Renbu [adopted from Hokuto]  
-Shirase Gatana [adopted from Hokuto]  
-Devil Trigger [via Yamato]  
-Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei [via Yamato]  
-Dimension Slash [via Yamato; during Devil Trigger]

_**By Summon:**_

-Flash Explosion [Guile]  
-Kaisen Dankairaku [Juri]  
-Seichusen Godanzuki [Makoto]  
-Zan'ei (mantis) / Ryukoha (crane) [Gen]  
-Shitenketsu (mantis) / Teiga (crane) [Gen]  
-Brave Dance [Elena]  
-Stun Gun Headbutt [Alex]  
-Breathless [Abel]

* * *

**Trivia:**

-It has become something of a running gag in many fanarts of Shizuru for her to be holding Scallions (green onion), because in the radio drama of Mai-HiME Natsuki develops a cold, prompting Midori to suggest an old folk cure of putting a leek up one's behind. Shizuru is immediately taken to the idea, despite Natsuki's severe objections. The Fuuka Taisen PC Game website even features an image of Shizuru spinning the leek in a manner reminiscent of the Loituma Girl.  
-To show that Shizuru speaks with a distinct Kyoto Accent, the English dub of the series gives her a southern accent in order to differentiate her from the other, "normal" speaking characters.  
-She is the 5th runner-up of Anime Saimoe 2005 and the 6th one is Natsuki Kuga.  
-In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Shizuru, along with Natsuki are the only characters from the Mai-HiME roster to take notice how angry Evil Ryu is. While Shizuru is implied to have knowledge related to the Satsui no Hadou, Natsuki, in the other hand, is revealed to actually break the madness from the Satsui no Hadou within Ryu.  
-Shizuru resembles Kyrie from Devil May Cry 4.


	64. Skullomania

**Skullomania** is a character from the Street Fighter EX series. He made his first appearance in Street Fighter EX.

* * *

**Official Profile**  
**Birthplace ** Japan (In the original Street Fighter EX game)  
**Likes** Fighting crime, Justice, Gill  
**Dislikes ** His brother Shadowgeist, Evil  
**First game ** Street Fighter EX  
**Japanese voice actor(s)** Issei Futamata

* * *

**Story**

_**Street Fighter EX**_

Skullomania was once an average salesman called Saburo Nishikoyama. His superiors were not pleased with his results as a salesman. Down on his luck and constantly under pressure for results, he volunteered to dress up and perform like a superhero at a carnival thrown for a top customer in their department store. He had hoped it would be chance to prove his value as a salesman. When he grabbed the attention of all in attendance, something clicked in him. Tired of his job, Skullomania decided to become a vigilante crime-fighter. Not much else is known of his past.

_**Street Fighter EX 2**_

In Street Fighter EX2, like most other Arika characters, Skullomania's storyline was changed. Instead of being a Japanese businessman, he was a defector from an army of an unknown nation, he and Shadowgeist are implied to be brothers.

_**Street Fighter X Mai-HiME**_

Skullomania first appeared in the crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME as a spy working for Illuminati, who then took Takumi away from Mai before she attempts to rescue him. After the gang met up with Gill, he reveals Skullomania who took away Takumi from Mai by accident. Of that note, while Shadowgeist is aligned with Bison and Urien, Skullomania shows his allegiance to Gill, even though his villainous intentions are benevolent.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Skullomania's design was most likely inspired by the Japanese superhero Kamen Rider (who interestingly enough was based off another character, from the same creator, called Skull Man) and real-life luchador La Parka (also known as The Reaper/Death).

-His ending in SFEX is a reference to Kinkotsuman from Kinnikuman (M.U.S.C.L.E) Giant Scene.

-Skullomania is one of the 5 playable characters to have their name shortened under their lifebar (appearing as "Skullo"), not counting the use of M. Bison's Japanese name in the international version. The others are Shadowgeist, Cracker Jack, Cycloid Beta and Cycloid Gamma.

-Due to his erratic playstyle and goofy nature, Skullomania has become a fan favorite among Street Fighter fans..


	65. Takeda Masashi

**Masashi Takeda** (武田 将士 _Takeda Masashi_**?**) is a fictional character in the My-HiME and My-Otome anime and manga series.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Eye color: **Brown

**Hair color: **Brown

**Fighting style: **Kendo

**Likes: **Natsuki

**Dislikes: **Being bullied by the twins Yun and Yang, and even Dan Hibiki

**Rival(s): **Natsuki Kuga, Yun, Yang, Dan Hibiki

**Hobbies: **Meditating

**Alignment: **Good

**First appearance: **Mai-HiME episode 4 (anime)

**English voice actor(s): Scott Roberts**

**Japanese voice actor(s): Yuji Ueda**

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Takeda has a short spiky hair, similar to Ryu's Street Fighter II V incarnation. While training, he wears a blue keikogi, and blue hakama.

_**Personality**_

Masashi Takeda is the chief of the kendo club. He is in love with Natsuki Kuga, despite the fact that she does not return these feelings. He tends to appear in situations where Natsuki is in a compromising position (such as having her skirt blown up by the wind after her panties are stolen). He tries to make Yuuichi Tate return to the kendo club in vain.

In the novel "Natsuki's Prelude" it is revealed that after the HiME Carnival Natsuki sent a letter to Takeda with an apology and an explanation that she could not return his feelings, because she needed to accept someone else's (this person being Shizuru Fujino).

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, aside from stalking or running into Natsuki, he is also subjected of being bullied by her soon to-be bodyguards, Yun and Yang. Yang advises Takeda to stay away, while Yun also does by threatening the latter by handing him a beating of the century; although Natsuki herself didn't asked the brothers to do it. Whenever Takeda runs into the twins, they have tendencies to hurl insults at him, such as while Takeda is meditating, he keeps recalling about the compromising incidents such as Natsuki's skirt being blown up by the wind and is exposed without any underwear.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Yuji Ueda, Takeda's seiyuu, also voiced Keitaro Urashima from Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina, also a perverted individual. Ueda also provided the voice of Blanka and Vega/Balrog from Street Fighter Alpha 3.


	66. Vega (ENG), Balrog (JPN) (Claw)

**Vega**, known as **Balrog** (バルログ, _Barurogu_) in Japan, is one of the bosses of the _Street Fighter_ fighting game series. He first appeared as a boss character in _Street Fighter II_. He is a memorable character, not only for his obsession with beauty, but also for the claw he wields and his unique fighting techniques.

Vega's fighting style is a blend of Ninjutsu and bullfighting, thus earning him the nickname "_Spanish Ninja_."

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **January 27

**Birthplace: **Spain

**Height: **6' 1" (186 cm)

**Weight: **160 lbs (72 kg)

**Eye color: **Hazel

**Hair color: **Blonde / Brown

**Blood type: **O

**Fighting style: **Bullfighting; Arranged Ninjutsu

**Likes: **Beauty, himself, Chun-Li

**Dislikes: **Ugly people, blemishes

**Rival(s): **Chun-Li, Cammy (_SFA3_), Zangief (_SFA3_), Natsuki Kuga (SFxMH), Shizuru Fujino (SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Climbing walls, being vain

**Alignment: **Evil

**Moveset: **_Rolling Crystal Flash_, _Scarlet Terror_, _Flying Barcelona Attack_, _Sky High Claw_, _Rolling Izuna Drop_, _Bloody High Claw_, _Splendid Claw_

**First game: **_Street Fighter II_

**English voice actor(s): Doug Erholtz **_(__Street Fighter IV-onwards)_

**Japanese voice actor(s): Yuji Ueda** (_Street Fighter Alpha 3_, _Capcom vs. SNK_, _Capcom vs. SNK 2_), **Kaneto Shiozawa** (_Street Fighter EX_ series), **Kiyotomi Narikinya** (_SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos_) . **Junichi Suwabe** (_Street Fighter IV_, _Super Street Fighter IV_)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Vega wears murrey and yellow ceremonial trousers, a red sash, loafers, and white leggings of a matador, suggesting his involvement with bullfighting. This decorative garb also offers matadors ease of movement, and is ideal for Vega's acrobatic maneuvers. Vega also has a purple snake tattoo on his chest, which also circles his arm. This shows him to be a villain to a Japanese audience, where body tattoos are usually worn by Yakuza members. In _Capcom vs. SNK 2_, as a win pose, Vega will hold his arm out, with the tattoo coming to life and hissing at the opponent.

Early sketches suggest that Vega was going to resemble a medieval knight wearing a full suit of armor. This idea was scrapped because _Street Fighter_ was about fighters from all over the world, not time. Remnants of this concept are apparent in Vega's final design, including a mask and a sharp metal claw.

This claw is useful for both stabbing and slashing attacks, and gives him a very long range compared to most characters. It is the same type of weapon worn by Geki in the original _Street Fighter_.

Vega does not wear his expressionless mask to conceal his identity; he removes it after fights, during his win poses, as well as in certain character select images in various games he appears in. The mask is purely to protect his face from scarring or bruising during battle, since he believes himself to be impossibly beautiful. This mask is not particularly sturdy; it is smashed in during Vega's lose portrait in _Street Fighter II_, and Vega himself will crush it to dust with one hand if he loses due to a time over in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_.

In the _Street Fighter II_ series, he was depicted as having light brown hair, although his endings in the first two updates of the original _Street Fighter II_ and many other games in the series state that he has blond hair; his endings in _Super Street Fighter II_ and _Super Street Fighter II Turbo_ shows him with blond hair. In the _Street Fighter II V_ anime, his hair is a golden blond and he has blue eyes. Since _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, however, he officially had blond hair until _Street Fighter IV_, where in gameplay, he has brown hair, and in the ending, he is blond (though this is exclusive to the Arcade version).

Much like Sagat's eyepatch in earlier games, Vega's claw will always appear on whatever arm matches the direction he is facing (if he is looking to left side of the screen, it will appear on his left arm, and if he's looking right, it will be on his right) due to sprite mirroring. In the _Street Fighter EX_ series, it will always be on his right arm. In _Street Fighter IV_, however, he changes his claw every time he switches sides, without mirroring; this can be seen in his tattoo, his accessories, and in the mark on his mask. Curiously enough, during the versus screen, his portrait won't be mirroring all the accesories either, with the unique exception of his claws.

_**Personality**_

Vega's character archetype is very familiar in Japanese anime: the Narcissist (ナルシスト, _Narushisuto_), often depicted as a long-haired, effeminate self-lover. He is arrogant and convinced of his own abilities and invulnerability, almost to the point of megalomania; though this is perhaps justified, as he is shown to be a highly skilled fighter. He can be incredibly sadistic - sometimes nearly to the point of being a psychopathic, bloodthirsty monster - and takes great pleasure in seeing the ugly murdered through his own doing.

Vega's unbridled and solipsistic ego is shown even in his taste in interior decor, as his mansion is decorated with portraits, all of him. Despite his vain personality, Vega's mannerisms will at times show to be elegant and gentlemanly, likely because of his noble background. Additionally, he is also attracted to and impressed by the beauty and strength of young women, notably Chun-Li and Cammy.

He also harbors a tragic side. The family trauma he experienced molded his fragile mind to percieve physical unattractivness as not only replusive, but also as a threat. With his beloved mother murdered at the hands of an ugly man, ugliness came to represent evil and cowardice, while beauty represented heroism and strength.

* * *

**Abilities**

Vega is one of the fastest and most agile characters in the _Street Fighter_ series, but also one of the most delicate; his defensive rating is low compared to most of the other characters to balance his incredible speed. Vega is also one of the few weapon users in the series, and the only one that appears in the _Street Fighter II_ series.

Vega's swiftness and flying special techniques make him well-suited for multi-hitting combination attacks, confusing cross-ups, or long-range poking attacks with the reach advantage provided by his claw.

It takes exactly fourteen blocked hits for Vega to lose his claw. This reduces his attack range significantly, and prevents him from using certain Super Combos. Since _Super Street Fighter II Turbo_, Vega can pick up the claw. In _Street Fighter Alpha 3_, he can lose his mask as well, though the effect is only cosmetic there. In _SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos_, Vega cannot lose his claw. In the _Street Fighter EX_ series, Vega may reinforce or recover his claw with a super move.

In the _Street Fighter IV_ series, Vega can throw his claw off as a special taunt. He can also throw his mask, at the cost of two bars of the Super Combo Gauge, to increase his attack power by 25% (damage scaling is still accounted for, however). If Vega wins a fight without his mask on, he sticks his tongue out to either lick his claw or taunt his fallen opponent.

* * *

**Trivia**

-In _Super Street Fighter IV_, Vega shows a small amount of respect for Guy, saying he expected better of him if he himself wins. While this is surprising considering his personality, it makes sense since both are masters of ninjutsu, and they are arguably the two most mobile _Street Fighter_ characters in terms of agility.

-Vega's hair has switched between brown and blonde through various _Street Fighter _media, including the games and the anime. It is not clear what Capcom believes his official hair color is, although in the most recent game, _Super Street Fighter IV_, his hair is various shades of brown, depending on which color of outfit he is wearing. There is a blonde verson available by choosing the 10th color option for his default, 1st and 2nd alternate costumes. The 10th version of his 3rd alternative costume features him with paler skin and very dark brown-nearly black hair. Strangely, In the live action films, he is shown with having black hair.


	67. Yang Lee

**Yang** (ヤン, Yan) is a character in the _Street Fighter_ series. He first appeared in _Street Fighter III_.

In _New Generation_, Yang is selectable only as a "palette swap" of his older brother Yun. In the later games, Yang is a separate character with his own unique set of special attacks and Super Arts. He is also a playable character in the arcade version of _Super Street Fighter IV_.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **September 9th

**Birthplace: **Hong Kong, China

**Height: **5'8" (173 cm)

**Weight: **136 lbs (62 kg)

**Eye color: **Dark Brown

**Hair color: **Brown

**Blood type: **B

**Fighting style: **Chinese Kenpo (fist-based eight-pole)

**Likes: **His older, twin brother Yun and cinema, Shaomei

**Dislikes: **Impatient people, smelly tofu, Takeda's constant stalking of Natsuki

**Rival(s): **Yun(friendly), Sean, Ryu, Natsuki Kuga (friendly; SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Inline skating, petting cats

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **_Senkyuutai, Tourou Zan, Kaihou, Raishin Mahha-ken, Tenshin Senkyutai, Seiei Enbu_

**First game: **_Street Fighter III_

**English voice actor(s): Johnny Yong Bosch **(Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition)

**Japanese voice actor(s): Wataru Takagi** (Street Fighter III: New Generation and 2nd Impact), **Masakazu Suzuki** (Street Fighter III 3rd Strike, Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Yang has incredibly long, and jagged bangs similar to those of Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing. He sports a sleeveless, red kung fu with black trim and buttons. On his arms, yellow wristbands that continue to form fingerless gloves, and black (sometimes dark blue) pants and sneakers. Yang is seen riding on his roller skates when not fighting.

_**Personality**_

Yang, among the twins, is the quiet, energetic, extroverted and a tacturn one. He and Yun also like movies. During a battle, he is shown to be smart. The twins are in love with a girl named Houmei, but Houmei likes Yun. However, Houmei has a younger sister named Shaomei who has in love with Yang.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, both Yun and Yang have a lot of respect for Natsuki. The twins would act as bodyguards to the latter, that allows them to keep Masashi Takeda out of her sight. Although Natsuki herself didn't asked the brothers to keep Takeda out of her way, only Yang is alert in these situations, while Yun does not tolerate any of Takeda's actions of getting close to Natsuki.

In the said story, Yang, along with his twin brother Yun are one of the few characters to actually swear in certain occaisons; especially when Masashi Takeda is in their presence. He eventually calls the latter a "_jackass_" when he was daydreaming of Natsuki's skirt being blown up by the wind.

* * *

**Abilities**

Yang's techniques were in the beginning identical to Yun in _New Generation_, but since _2nd Impact_, he has received his own moveset, differentiating from his brother in playstyle.

His techniques are _Tourou Zan_, a slashing move similar to Fei Long's _Rekkaken_; _Senkyuutai_, a kick which (depending on the button) can strike immediately or roll towards the opponent before hitting; _Byakko Soushouda_, a double palmstrike at the opponent; and _Kaihou_, which is basically a teleport. He does still share _Zenpou Tenshin_ with Yun, a command grab similar to Fei Long's.

His Super Arts in _3rd Strike_ are _Raishin Mahhaken_, _Tenshin Senkyuutai_, and _Seiei Enbu_; as with many characters introduced in _SFIII_, they would return as Ultra Combos in _Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition_ (with Seiei Enbu as the Super Combo).

* * *

**Trivia**

-Yun and Yang's theme in all of the _Street Fighter III_ games bear a resemblance to the _James Bond_ theme. The version in _Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike_ sounds the most similar.

-Yang is much more reserved and level-headed in comparison to his hotheaded twin, though he is just as confident in his skills. To note to this difference in personality, his remix of their theme in _Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition_ is more calm and pleasant sounding in its beat.


	68. Yun Lee

**Yun** (ユン,_Yun_) is a character in the _Street Fighter_ series. He and his younger twin brother, Yang first appeared in _Street Fighter III_, and returned for the next two games. He and his brother are also playable characters in the arcade version of _Super Street Fighter IV_

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate: **September 9th

**Birthplace: **Hong Kong, China

**Height: **5'8" (173 cm)

**Weight: **136 lbs (62 kg)

**Eye color: **Brown

**Hair color: **Brown

**Blood type: **B

**Fighting style: **Chinese martial art (based on Bājíquán, or Eight Extremities Fist)

**Likes: **His younger, twin brother Yang and steamed meat buns, Houmei

**Dislikes: **Slackers, century eggs, Takeda's constant stalking of Natsuki

**Rival(s): **Gill, Fei Long, Dee Jay, Yang(friendly), Chun-Li, Sean, Natsuki Kuga (friendly; SFxMH)

**Hobbies: **Skateboarding

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset: **Nishou Kyaku, Tetsuzan Kou, Zenpou Tenshin, Kobokushi, Zesshou Hohou, You Hou, Sorai Rengeki, Genei Jin

**First game: **_Street Fighter III_

**English voice actor(s): Todd Haberkorn** (Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition)

**Japanese voice actor(s): Koji Tobe**(Street Fighter III: New Generation and 2nd Impact), **Kentaro Ito** (Street Fighter III 3rd Strike, Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Yun has long, brown hair that is braided into a pony tail which is covered by a blue baseball cap with a yellow visor and a circle with a skateboard in it. He sports a sleeveless, white kung fu shirt with a yellow hem and blue trim and buttons. On his arms, yellow wristbands that continue to form fingerless gloves, and black (sometimes dark blue) pants and sneakers. Yun is seen riding on his skateboard when not fighting.

_**Personality**_

Yun is the much overconfident, flippant, and arrogant of the Lee Brothers compared to Yang, as well as more energetic and extroverted. Like Yang, he is also a movie enthusiant; when Yun encounters Fei Long in _Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition_, Yun asks in his win quote whether he is "The Real Fei Long" and then proclaims that he's going to tell Yang about meeting him.

In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, both Yun and Yang have a lot of respect for Natsuki. The twins would act as bodyguards to the latter, that allows them to keep Masashi Takeda out of her sight. In situations like this, Yun doesn't hesitate to lay a finger on Takeda even when Natsuki doesn't asks him to do so, while Yang remains alert to this.

In the said story, just like his twin brother Yang; Yun is also one of the few characters to actually swear in certain occaisons; especially when Masashi Takeda is in their presence. Much more with Yang calling Takeda a "_jackass_", Yun could even say "_get a grip, asshole!_", when Takeda hallucinates of Natsuki's skirt being blown up by the wind.

* * *

**Abilities**

Yun is a fast paced fighter, combining high mobility with an aggresive moveset, which is focused around doing as much damage as possible with quick combos, keeping on the offensive. Yun's specials are centered around quickly closing the gap between himself and his opponent, and staying evasive. Yun's high damage and mobility are somewhat balanced by his low stamina.

* * *

**Trivia**

-Although he bears some resemblance to Duo Maxwell from the anime, _Gundam Wing_, Yun may very well have been inspired by the skateboarder named Kien Lieu. Both have long braided ponytails and are skilled at skateboarding.

-Many of Yun's win quotes in _Street Fighter Alpha 3_ reference the fact that he is from "another time" (namely, the _Street Fighter III_ series) including Blanka and . He also mentions recognizing Ryu, although he looks younger (since the _Alpha_ series is set before the _III_ series.)

-Yun shares similarities with _Fullmetal Alchemist_ character Ling Yao. They both have long hair, are skilled at martials arts, have a love for food, have care-free natures, and are (somewhat) of Chinese descent (Ling is from Xing, which is the alternate version of China in the series).They also share the same English voice actor in Todd Haberkorn.


	69. Zangief

**Zangief** (ザンギエフ, Zangiefu, Зангиев) also known as the "**_Red Cyclone_**" (赤きサイクロン,) , is a video game character created by Capcom. He is part of the Street Fighter series of fighting games, first starring in Street Fighter II. He is a national Russian hero who is always seen fighting for the glory of his country.

* * *

**Official Profile:**

**Birthdate:** June 1

**Birthplace:** Russia, USSR

**Height:** 7'0.25" (214 cm)

**Weight:** 253.5 lbs (115 kg)

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:** Brown

**Fighting style:** Unique Mix of Russian and American Professional Wrestling

**Likes:** Wrestling Grizzly Bears, Cossack dancing, Eating borscht, Drinking Vodka

**Dislikes:** Projectiles (such as Hadokens, Sonic Booms, or Duran's cartridges), Bears that can't wrestle properly

**Rival(s):** Ryu, Guile, El Fuerte, Abel, E. Honda, Rolento (SFA3), Chun-Li (SFA3), R. Mika (SFA3), Rufus (SFxT; partner) Natsuki (SFxMH), Hugo (SFxMH), Alex (SFxMH)

**Hobbies:** Drinking vodka in one gulp, enduring the cold, deflecting energy-based projectiles

**Alignment: **Good

**Moveset:** _Spinning Piledriver, Banishing Flat, Double Lariat, Flying Power Bomb, Final Atomic Buster, Ultimate Atomic Buster, Siberian Blizzard_

**First game:** Street Fighter II

**English voice actor(s):** **Peter Beckman** (credited as **Anthony Landor**, Street Fighter IV)

**Japanese voice actor(s):** **Wataru Takagi** (Street Fighter Alpha 2, Marvel crossover games, Street Fighter EX series); **Tessho Genda** (Capcom vs. SNK, Capcom Fighting Evolution); **Kenta Miyake** (Street Fighter IV)

* * *

**Bio**

_**Appearance**_

Zangief is a massive fighter, weighing 254 lbs. and standing slightly over 7 feet tall, placing him among the tallest characters in the entire Street Fighter roster. Since his debut in Street Fighter II: The World Warrior in 1991, Zangief has been portrayed with a beard and a mohawk, along with a uniquely-shaped formation of chest hair on his torso and on his shins. His massive frame is almost entirely covered in scars from his bouts with brown bears in the barren and remote area of Siberia.

As a note of interest, Zangief has some of the least amount of clothing of any Street Fighter character, with his wardrobe consisting of simple red wrestling trunks with a gold belt, along with red and gold wristbands and his red wrestling boots. Zangief actually wore a vest in all his Street Fighter II portraits, except in Turbo Revival and Turbo HD Remix. Starting with Street Fighter Alpha 2, Zangief was adorned with a red cloak that he would remove before starting his matches. The cloak became an accepted fixture of his image, and he was shown with it in the 1994 Street Fighter II animated movie. Although modern 3D interpretations of Zangief have not shown him with his cloak, he is still depicted as wearing it before matches in his ending movie on Super Street Fighter IV.

_**Personality**_

Born and raised in the Soviet Union, Zangief is an incredibly patriotic character who has been motivated in some way to fight for his Motherland in every single game he has ever been in. Street Fighter II: The World Warrior depicted that Zangief was from the U.S.S.R. when the game was released in 1991. The Soviet Union ceased to exist by the end of 1991, but due to the heavy use of Soviet iconography in and around Zangief's character, including his homestage (where an iron plant complete with a giant hammer and sickle logo imprinted on the floor), Zangief was depicted as being from the U.S.S.R. as late as 1998, when Street Fighter Alpha 3 was released (though justifiably, the Alpha series takes place between the first and second games, meaning the U.S.S.R. still existed as of then). Street Fighter IV was the first time Zangief was depicted as being from the Russian Federation in 2008.

Zangief's personality has varied from one media source to another, but he's mostly been portrayed as a very fearless and tactiful fighter who's prone to quick temperments, and is always very competitive. Zangief is a man who is immensely proud of his physique, and constantly belittles his opponent's smaller muscular build and blaming their losses on their smaller physique. Despite his short temper, Zangief has shown himself to be rather gentle-natured with a good sense of humor at times, once entering a tournament partly to win the admiration of a group of school children. According to the instruction manual of Street Fighter II: Special Championship Edition for the Sega Genesis/Mega-Drive, Zangief is described as being "good natured, with a great sense of humor, and totally fearless."

Zangief can be easily misled by his overwhelming sense of patriotism for his home country. In Street Fighter Alpha 2, it was revealed that Gorbachev's intentions for Zangief is only for political gain, although Zangief fails to realize this and continues to fight for the glory and honor of Russia, no matter what the reason may be.

While not fighting, Zangief enjoys cossack dancing, vodka, and borscht. Some of the things which he doesn't like includes young women (because he views them as a distraction), bears that don't know how to wrestle properly, and (according to the manual for Super Street Fighter II Turbo for the 3DO) Tiger Shots, Hadoukens, and Yoga Fires.

* * *

**Abilities**

Zangief's signature fighting style is close-range wrestling, with devastating throws and powerful base moves. This makes him tough up close, though often has trouble with foes with projectiles. Many of his moves are more complicated to pull off, due to the 360 motions input required to perform the moves, making him a character for advanced players. This, along with the fact that several of his moves incorporate spins, is likely the basis for his wrestling moniker "Red Cyclone".

Zangief is one of the slowest of all characters in the Street Fighter games, and presents a large target, yet is widely considered high-tier. He has several means to bypass projectile attacks, such as Double Lariat and Banishing Flat, the ability to walk unphased into a hit during his Flying Power Bomb, and the ability of his Spinning Piledriver to grab opponents out of most ground-based moves.

His Spinning Piledriver was the single most damaging special move in the original Street Fighter II series until the introduction of T. Hawk, and is capable of "sucking in" opponents from a surprising distance. Zangief's Flying Stomach block attack is the only standard move capable of dizzying a character in one hit in the Street Fighter II series. In most incarnations, Zangief is extremely dangerous against floored opponents, as he is able to force them to block regular attacks so that he can pin them in place to deliver a powerful throw or hold. From Super Street Fighter II Turbo onwards, Zangief became capable of performing a dynamic rushdown with the addition of his Banishing Flat.

In Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, a "Mecha Zangief" is introduced. This is an even slower version of Zangief who can't block; however, he takes reduced damage from everything, excluding beam-style attacks. He also can't be stopped, taking only a slight slowdown when hit by almost anything, and picks up a Yoga Blast-like attack, the Siberian Breath.

Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes brought Zangief back in. This time, he could transform into Mecha Zangief, much to the dismay of people who chronically picked speedy characters (such as Wolverine and Spiderman) as a team. He keeps this ability in the second sequel.

In the first two crossover games, he had a unique team super move: the Double Final Atomic Buster. He would rumble towards his enemy similarly to his Flying Powerbomb. Should he reach, his partner shows up from the other side, and both leap up past the top of the arena. The two come crashing down with the unfortunate payload in a single non-spinning piledriver. The move does not reappear in Marvel vs. Capcom 2.


End file.
